Wingless
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Gather round my friends and let me tell you the tale of a fairy named Christina and her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

"CHRISTINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alissa screamed as she rushed out of the house.

"I wanna fly too!" Christina cried before jumping out of the tree.

Alissa caught her six-year-old daughter mid-fall and brought her to the safety of the ground.

"What were you thinking? You could have HURT YOURSELF!" Alissa demanded as Christina began to cry.

"They-they said, they-they said it would work,"

"Who? Who told you?'

"Florence, Fiona and, Mary,"

Alissa saw red.

"Christina, sweetheart go inside,"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, now go inside,"

Christina obeyed her mother and went inside but rather than go to her room she stood at the hall mirror and sighed. Christina was small for her age, thin too. She stared at her reflection with confusion. Christina and her mother were both fairies but unlike her mother, Christina had no wings. Maybe this was because Christina wasn't exactly a fairy but a hybrid. The child of a fairy and a vampire.

"I wanna fly too," Christina whispered.

She didn't understand it maybe she never would. Because in the mirror there stood a scrawny, pale brown-eyed wingless fairy with fangs and slightly pointed ears. In the mirror brown eyes filled with tears. In the mirror, the girl stomped her feet and pulled her wispy hair from its bow. In the mirror, the girl fell to the floor and cried. Cried and cried and cried some more. Then she stood and stomped away. Back to the living room where she threw herself into her mother's chair and wrapped herself in a quilt.

"How dare they! How dare they mess with her!"

Christina sat up at the sound of her mother's voice. She was angry. She'd never heard her mother this angry before. In curiosity, she crept to the window and listened.

"My-my, Alissa", a regal voice replied. "I have never seen you this angry before. I must say, I rather like it."

"Not the time, Mom!", Alissa hissed through clenched teeth. "Yes, I'm angry! But I am NOT turning evil! I'll deal with this like a parent; NO curses!"

Christina grinned excitedly as she raced out of the house.

"Grammy!", Christina squealed happily, running down the stairs into the open arms of her grandmother.

"There you are, my little love-bat", Maleficent said lovingly, as she hugged Christina.

"Every dark cloud has a silver lining", Alissa muttered to herself. As dark and evil as her mother was, she did love her family dearly and was a loving and doting grandmother.

"Alissa, I understand how you feel. I don't agree with it, but I understand it", the elder dark fairy said. "I would like to help if you'll let me?"

"You're not cursing anyone either, Mom!" Alissa replied although she would have secretly loved to see that.

"No-no, my dear", Maleficent chuckled. "Nothing so...blatant if well-deserved. Christina is old enough to start learning magic. Your sister has already asked me to start teaching Faybelle. I could simply teach Christina at the same time. Then SHE can decide how to defend herself from anyone foolish enough to bully her."

Alissa looked at Christina who was still clinging to her grandmother. Then she recalled the months of torment Christina had suffered.

"Oh, alright but no-"

"Curses, yes, I know," Maleficent laughed as Christina finally ran off to play with the crows that followed Maleficent everywhere.

"Let's discuss this inside, Mother," Alissa said quietly as she glanced at her daughter.

"Very well,"

While the adults went inside to further discuss Christina's magic studies Christina herself stayed outside running around in circles while trying to catch Diablo. Christina soon fell to the ground dizzy and wishing the sky would stop spinning. When she sat back up she glanced at the forest. She wasn't supposed to go there by herself, her mother had made that very clear but something caught her attention. A moving bush on the edge of the forest. Christina stood up fixing her worn-out play dress and set forward to investigate. Maybe it was a family of rabbits or raccoons.

She slowly neared the bush and after taking a deep breath looked under it expecting to see something small and fluffy instead, she was greeted with the sight of something small and scaly.. the black and blue scaly thing was hiding behind its tail. It seemed frightened and hurt.

"Hi," Christina greeted her voice barely a whisper, "I won't hurt you. Please come out,"

Slowly the mysterious creature uncoiled itself and Christina was astounded to find herself face to face with a baby dragon. Specifically of the evil variety. The baby stared at her with fearful purple eyes. It squeaked as it slowly reached out to sniff her outstretched fingers before latching onto her arm.

"Are you hungry?", Christina asked as she lifted the smaller than normal dragon from the ground, "Let's take you inside and get you some food,"

Christina gently carried the baby into the house where she found her mother and grandmother at the kitchen table. They looked up upon her entrance.

"Mommy, look what I found. I think he needs help,"

Maleficent walked over to examine the abandoned baby. He was smaller than most baby dragons, covered in black scales streaked with deep blue and had purple eyes. She watched rather pleased as her granddaughter gently stroked the dragon's wings as she tried to feed it some greens Alissa had intended to use for dinner.

"I think he likes you, Christina,"

"Really?"

"Yes, most dragons if ever caught often chose their owners and I think he's chosen you," Maleficent explained softly.

"Can I keep him, Mommy?" Christina asked.

"Of course,"

"What are you going to name him?" Maleficent inquired.

"Prince,"

….

* * *

Later that night as Alissa put Christina to bed.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"When's Daddy coming home?"

Alissa froze. Christina asked this question every night and it broke her heart. She did not yet understand that her father had passed on and Alissa didn't have the heart to explain it.

"He's going to dance with me when he comes back right?"

Alissa couldn't put it off any longer. She had to explain it to Christina before someone else told her.

"Butterfly, do you remember how sick daddy was?"

"Yes, he couldn't leave bed so I would sit with him and I'd sing then he promised we'd dance when he got better. Then one day he was gone and lots of strangers came here and hugged me and asked me questions and told me Daddy loved me,"

"Sweetie, Daddy isn't coming home he-he can't,"

"But why Mommy? I miss Daddy,"

"I know,"

"Where'd he go?"

"Come on, I'll show you,"

So Christina slid into her shoes and followed her mother outside. Alissa transported them to Hood Hollow where Radu's grave stood under an ancient oak tree.

"Daddy's...dead?"

"Yes," Alissa whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wanna go home, Mommy," Christina whispered as she started to cry.

When they returned Christina kicked off her shoes and followed her mother into her bedroom. She really didn't want to be alone right now. Alissa pulled the covers around them as her daughter snuggled close.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Alissa asked softly.

Christina nodded.

"Did I ever tell you about the day you were born?"

"No, Mommy,"

"Well, it started out like any other day..."

...

* * *

Alissa and her husband, Radu were busy doing last minute shopping for the baby. Once they had stocked on everything from storybooks to bottles they were on their way home. Alissa had used her magic to send their purchases directly to their home and rather than fly directly there they took a nice leisurely walk through the woods.

Radu froze suddenly catching Alissa by surprise.

"What's the matter? What is it?"

"Alissa, how fast can you contact your mother?"

"Why?"

"I think ve are being followed,"

Alissa was quick to send a message to her mother who would no doubt rush to stop whatever was going on.

A twig snapped behind them.

"RUN"

The two ran as quickly as they could. They ran even faster when a string of silver tipped arrows were fired at them. Faster and faster. So fast in fact that the forest around them was nothing but a green and brown blur. Alissa nearly fainted in relief as a beastly roar and a great flapping of wings shook the trees. Her mother was there and whoever was chasing them became her unfortunate victim.

Alissa stumbled into their cottage as Radu shut the door behind them. The cottage was protected magically so they didn't have to worry.

"I-I think I'll go lay down," Alissa said as she caught her breath.

"Alright, I'll wake you if your mother arrives,"

"Thank you,"

Alissa slowly made her way to the bedroom passing the nursery that still stood empty. Just a few more weeks then it wouldn't be so empty. For now, Alissa was content to sleep. Entering her room the tired fairy climbed into bed turning on her side to face her nightstand. She drifted to sleep staring at her half-finished painting.

She woke sometime later. Something was wrong. Alissa belatedly realized what was happening.

She was having contractions which could only mean one thing.

The baby was coming.

"RADU!"

"Vhat? Vhat's wrong?" Radu asked as he burst into the bedroom Maleficent directly behind him.

"Baby's coming,"

"Now?"

"Yes. NOW,"

"But it's too early," Maleficent stated bluntly.

"YOU WANT TO TELL HER THAT, MOTHER?"

"Now, Now, dear calm down. I'm going to help you,"

Several hours later Alissa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"She's precious," Maleficent coed. "Did you decide on a name?"

"Christina, her name is Christina," Alissa replied.

…...

* * *

"Christina, your Daddy loved you so very much. You know that right?" Alissa asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Mommy," Christina yawned as she finally allowed sleep to overcome her.

"Sweet dreams, Butterfly,"

…...

* * *

Two days later, Christina and her mother arrived at Maleficent's castle so that Christina's magic studies could begin. It had been decided by Maleficent that Christina was to stay with her for four days a week from Monday to Thursday. Faybelle and her mother arrived shortly before them so Christina and Faybelle were sent to unpack while the adults talked.

As Christina was preparing Prince's bed, Faybelle flew in.

"You know why we're training don't you?" Faybelle asked with a smirk.

"Because we need to learn magic?" Christina questioned as she sat on the rug.

"No, we're dark fairies. We're going to curse royalty someday!"

Faybelle was sure this would send her goody-goody cousin over the edge but much to her surprise Christina wasn't the least bit phased.

"I KNOW I'm a dark fairy, Faybelle! But my mommy already told me I can be like her, that I don't have to be evil. Even Grammy told me I get to choose how to use my magic. YOU can be evil if you want, but I'm not gonna! But Grammy did get kinda weird when she saw my birthmark."

"Birthmark? What birthmark?", her cousin asked suspiciously.

"This", Christina turned and lifted her hair to show the back of her neck. Faybelle gasped. "What? My mommy has it too."

"YOU HAVE THE DRAGONMARK?!" Faybelle screamed before rushing to find her mother with Christina trailing behind her.

Faybelle burst in on the adults, rage burning in her eyes as she screeched:

"**CHRISTINA HAS THE DRAGONMARK!"**

"What?" Lucinda asked standing abruptly, "Where?"

"On her neck,"

Lucinda marched to where Christina stood grabbing her niece by the hair and roughly lifted it to validate her daughter's claims. Once she saw the truth she turned to Alissa.

"Did you know about this, dear sister?", Lucinda hissed.

"Ow!-Ow!-OW!", Christina cried as her aunt angrily gripped and twisted her hair.

"Lucinda, let go of Christina's hair", Alissa said in a warning tone. "NOW."

"Bah!", Lucinda scoffed, releasing the girl, who ran and hid behind her mother. "Answer me, Alissa! Did you know?!"

"Of course I knew, Lucinda. She wasn't born with long hair, you know."

"Do YOU have it?", Lucinda snarled. Alissa refused to answer, and neither did she back down, defiantly holding her older sister's gaze. Already livid, Lucinda's rage boiled over. "DO YOU HAVE IT?!"

"Yes, your sister was born with the dragonmark, Lucinda", Maleficent interjected calmly, separating her daughters before the situation escalated.

"Why did you never tell me, Mother?!", Lucinda screeched. "I am the elder daughter! I embraced our family's legacy of evil and darkness! Alissa always rejected it! It should've been MINE!"

"Mommy, why are Auntie and Faybelle so mad?", Christina quietly asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my precious butterfly, you did nothing wrong", Alissa hugged her comfortingly.

"THIS is exactly why I never told you, Lucinda", she replied, totally unfazed by her elder daughter's anger. "It is a gift of FATE, not an inheritance. It could just as easily have been you. And it could just as easily have been Faybelle this generation."

"Well, now I know why you always favored Alissa over me, Mother!", Lucinda snarled.

"Relax, Lucinda", Alissa told her. "You're not missing anything. The mark has made absolutely no difference in my life."

"Oh really, little sister?!", she screamed. "Mother ALWAYS favored you over me, even after you rejected the proud, centuries-old family tradition of Evil! You were always more powerful than me! You were always there, robbing me of my due! Well, I will NOT allow your wingless freak of a child do the same to my Faybelle! Mother?! I demand that you help me magically transfer the Dragonmark to Faybelle!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, SIS?!", Alissa shouted, hugging Christina protectively. "Do you have ANY IDEA how danger...?"

Maleficent stepped between her daughters, slamming the base of her scepter down thunderously.

"That would be...ill-advised, Lucinda", she said in an even, darkly undertoned voice. "Such an invasive magically process would be extremely painful and could seriously harm the girls, especially at so young an age. It would likely be fatal to Christina, and Fayebelle's chances of surviving would be fair at best, and the injury and pain she would suffer..."

"...Will be worth it to ensure that MY daughter receives her due as the RIGHTFUL HEIR to the Shadowfae LEGACY OF DARKNESS!"

"You heard Mother!", Alissa reminded her sister. "It would KILL Christina! How can you so casually disregard the life of your niece, your BLOOD? Have you no heart?"

Christina was sobbing as she clung to her mother. She was terrified of what was going on.

"MY 'BLOOD'?! Hah! That's a laugh, coming from YOU! Fayebelle's father may be an annoying trickster, but at least he's FAE!", Lucinda snarled. "As a pureblood, Fayebelle's life and legacy far outweigh that of your little half-breed! She's just a wingless freak unworthy of the Dragonmark! She'll NEVER be capable of any magic greater than vampire parlor tricks, just like her lowly leech of a father!"

Christina wailed, tears flowing down her face like a powerful waterfall.

"It's unfair! Why does the wingless freak get the Dragonmark?" Faybelle asked.

Then Christina burst into flames. Black and purple flames that left Faybelle and her mother at a loss for words.

"Sh, sh, Christina, it's okay,"

"I'm I'm FREAK!" Christina wailed, flaming still.

"No, no, Butterfly. You aren't a freak. I promise!" Alissa replied.

"Christina, why don't you go play with Diablo in the courtyard? I think he wants to play a game of hide and seek,"

Diablo nodded in agreement.

By this time Christina was no longer in flames but tears still shone in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Alissa lifted her distressed daughter from the ground whispering promises that she wasn't a freak that no one was going to hurt her and, she wasn't to blame. Once Christina's sobs had quieted Alissa set her down and watched with relief as she, Diablo and, Prince all ran for the courtyard.

Once Christina was out of earshot Alissa did something no one had ever seen nor would ever see again. She marched right up to her sister and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you!" Alissa hissed, her quiet voice far scarier than her yelling, "How dare you! How dare you disregard the life of my CHILD, it sickens me sister how easily you toss safety and caution to the wind,"

"It's not my fault you had such an ugly disgrace for a child!" Lucinda retorted.

"What did you just call Christina?" Maleficent asked.

"You know it's the truth mother. That child looks more like her pathetic father than a fairy. She doesn't even have wings? What kind of fairy doesn't have wings?"

"I don't," Maleficent replied.

Lucinda blanched, realizing just what she had said.

"Get out. Both of you! You can teach Faybelle yourself, Lucinda,"

"But mother-"

"Get out,"

Mother and daughter ran for the hills.

With Lucinda and Faybelle gone Alissa went to find Christina sure that she was playing hide and seek. However, when Alissa and Maleficent entered the courtyard Christina was crying bitterly. It was like a knife to the heart for Alissa who knew Christina had understood much, much more than Lucinda gave her credit for. Alissa neared Christina slowly watching as she slowly lifted her head and tried to wipe away the tears Alissa had already seen. Alissa sat down beside Christina who latched onto her with a death grip.

"Aunt Lucinda scares you doesn't she?"

Christina let out a muffled cry as she buried her face in Alissa's shoulder.

"She won't hurt you, Butterfly. She's gone now,"

"She said mean things about Daddy," Christina sobbed.

"You know why that is?"

"Why?"

"Because your aunt doesn't understand love. Her heart is so consumed by hatred and sadness that there's no room for love, it's twisted her up inside. Your grandmother as evil as she may be , understands love. She loves you and me. Even Faybelle and Aunt Lucinda,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now why don't we have some lunch before I leave?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Christina excelled in her magic studies. She thrived under her grandmother's watchful eye.

She would get up at eight every morning and go to the dining room where Maleficent would find her with a book open in front of her and a bowl of oatmeal pushed to the side. She would be so focused on what she was reading that she wouldn't notice Maleficent until she sat down beside her.

"What are you reading today?" Maleficent would ask with a small smile to which Christina would happily tell her about the spell she was reading about.

When noon rolled around Maleficent would dismiss Christina from lessons and allow her to play.

It was on one such day several weeks later that Maleficent found Christina in her room drawing. Maleficent eager to see what Christina had drawn entered and was surprised to see she had been drawing pair after pair after pair of wings. In all shapes sizes and colors. Christina smiled up at her when she finished her picture.

"That's pretty dear," Maleficent said softly as Christina climbed onto the bed.

"I have dreams where I can fly," Christina explained.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, one day I'll have wings of my own. Just like Mommy,"

"Maybe," Maleficent nodded as she joined Christina, "Did you know I had wings once?"

Christina's eyes grew wide as frying pans, "Really?"

"Yes, they were unlike any fairy wings you'd ever seen. They were so big they dragged behind me when I walked. They carried me higher and farther than any fairy before or after me,"

"What happened to them?"

"They were taken from me by a human thief who sought to become king. They were destroyed before I could get them back. That is why I cursed the Princess not because I was refused an invitation but because her father had wronged me. However, that's not the tale that was written into the Storybook of legends,"

Christina wrapped her arms around Maleficent. "I'm sorry,"

"It's alright dear, I've learned to live with it,"

"Excuse me mistress but someone's here to see you and he refuses to wait," one of Maleficent's servants cried as he rushed into the room.

Maleficent rolled her eyes she knew who waiting. She knew what he wanted.

"Christina, stay here and play with your toys okay?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Christina gathered her crayons and pencils as Maleficent left. She was curious to see who'd arrived but she knew better than to disobey her grandmother. Besides, her mommy would be there soon to pick her up and she didn't want to upset her mommy. After cleaning up her mess she checked on Prince who she discovered had started hoarding shiny objects under her bed much to her amusement. The baby dragon licked her face as she lifted him from under the bed. He was healing just fine, even now Christina could tell that he would be able to fly again soon.

She carried Prince to the door and sat down to listen. She heard muffled voices. Three exactly. Her mother, Grandmother, and, a stranger. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but that didn't matter. She knew they were talking about her.

"Christina, please come here," her mother called.

"Coming,"

Christina opened the door and made her way to the main hall. Once there she ran to hug her mother completely ignoring the baffled stranger she'd passed.

"Headmaster Grimm, this is my granddaughter, Christina," Maleficent said with a smirk.

"But-but that child doesn't even have wings! She's no fairy!" Headmaster Grimm replied.

"I was born early," Christina shyly explained before hiding behind her mother.

"She _is _my daughter whether or not you believe me, Headmaster," Alissa added coolly.

"But, you have no children. The records say so and they never lie!" the headmaster sputtered.

"Mommy, am I in trouble?" Christina asked softly.

"No, you're not in trouble, Butterfly", Alissa reassured her. "This is Professor Grimm, Headmaster of Ever After High, where I went to school. Go say hello."

"Okay", Christina replied. She walked over to the man and held out her hand, smiling sweetly. "Hello, I'm Christina."

"Well hello, little..one?", he started to reply warmly when he noticed something strange and gasped slightly. "W-what a lovely smile you have, my dear."

"Thank you, sir. Mommy says I have Daddy's smile."  
"I...see", he looked questioningly at Alissa, who smirked victoriously, as did Maleficent. "And where is your father?"

"Daddy...went to Heaven", the girl sniffed sadly.

"I see. I'm very sorry for your loss, young lady", Grimm told her.

"Why don't you go play with Prince and Diablo, my little love-bat? We'll call you for dinner", Maleficent told her.

"Ok, Grammy", Christina said stepping out of the room again but decided to hide just out of sight to listen in on the grown-ups.

"Before you even ask the first burning question I know have, her father was a vampire; Lord Radu of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dracula", Alissa said, cutting off the Headmaster.

"I don't even want to know how a creature of Gothic Horror even came to the realm of Fairy Tales", Grimm said, exasperatedly rubbing his forehead. "But How did this happen? The records never lie!"

"They don't LIE, Headmaster", Alissa smirked. "But they CAN be DECEIVED. Mother helped me shroud my home and cloak it - and my family - from the records."

"B-b-b-but...WHY would you even want to do such a thing?"

"WHY?! You DARE to ask me WHY?!", Alissa exploded, "I did it so that my daughter could have a normal childhood. I did it so you wouldn't pester me about having a heir. I did it for Christina. So, she would be left ALONE,"

"Alissa, you know she has to attend school. Preparation is important you know,"

"She's doing just fine in her schooling at home," Alissa retorted.

Maleficent found herself laughing at just how easily they'd duped the headmaster for this long. Hiding Alissa's home,, and pregnancy. Hiding her child for six straight years had surprisingly been a piece of cake. Now, the queen of the dark fae stood laughing as her daughter continued to tear into the headmaster.

"I just knew you'd continue to hound me about this supposed destiny. I knew once I had a child you wouldn't stop. I just knew how you'd feel about her father so I took the precautions I needed to take.,"

Seeing Alissa so riled up was wickedly delightful for Maleficent.

"My daughter will decide her own destiny, and her own 'happily ever after' for herself!", Alissa said firmly. "If she chooses to be Good, I will back her choice completely; whether you like it or not!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but the Stories...!"

"Fayebelle, my other granddaughter, has already chosen to follow the darker path, Headmaster", Maleficent said with regal pride. "She will be more than capable of fulfilling the required roles in both stories."

"Th-th-that's beside the point!", Grimm sputtered. "If one rejects their preordained destiny, then others could as well! It could destroy our realm!"

Maleficent knew better. She knew of the Headmaster's reasoning for wanting to believe such an atrocious thing. But Maleficent knew it wasn't true.

"Well, I suppose that's your problem Headmaster, Good day," Maleficent said as two of her minions escorted the headmaster out.

With him gone, Alissa collapsed into the nearest armchair.

"Mother, you know he won't leave me alone now that he knows the truth and I don't want to send Christina to the local school. Do you have any idea what those kids would do to her?"

"Fear not my dear I have a plan,"

...

* * *

**Review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly as Christina stepped out of the house with Prince in her arms. Today Christina would teach Prince to fly and she couldn't be more excited.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin.

Prince's response was to lick her cheek.

Laughing, Christina set Prince on a low tree branch before slowly backing away. The young dragon hesitantly opened his wings and looked to Christina for guidance.

"Now, you flap them," Christina explained.

Prince gave a small flap. Then another and another until he was flying to Christina who was excitedly squealing.

"Good Boy! Good Dragon!" Christina praised.

Christina laughed as Prince decided to land on her head before climbing his way down her body and into her arms. She carried her pet over to the swing and sat down her eyes never leaving her dragon. She was so happy. Prince could fly not for very long but it was a start and it made Christina happy. She was so happy in fact that she didn't notice the trio of fairies that flew into the yard until they surrounded her. Christina fearfully looked up meeting Mary's harsh glare.

The daughters of the three good fairies were anything but good fairies. They were snobby, entitled horrible little brats who took pleasure in bullying Christina. They were all a year older than her, taller than her, stronger and faster or so she was led to believe. The ringleader, Mary was tall for her age with black hair and piercing hazel eyes. She often wore pink just to spite her mother and today like every time Christina saw her she was wearing the same pink frock. Next came Fiona who was tall and gaunt, dressed in light shades of green with gold embroidery. Lastly, there was Florence the shortest of the trio her caramel locks twisted into a tight bun under her blue cap. The three circled Christina who held Prince protectively.

"Oh, so you didn't grow wings. How sad!" Mary mocked with a sneer.

"Maybe you should pick somewhere higher from the ground like the roof?" Florence quipped.

"Go on, Christina show us you can fly," Fiona laughed.

"But I can't!" Christina protested.

"How will you know if you don't try?" Mary asked, pushing Christina from the swing.

Prince, as you can imagine did not take this well and snapped at the offending fairy. Which caused her to yelp before viciously backhanding the dragon. Who was sent tumbling backward. Now, this made Christina angry as she rose from the ground wiping the dirt from her face.

"What are you going to do about it, Freak?" Mary taunted.

Christina felt her blood boiling as her skin started to heat up before catching fire. This, in turn, caused the three other fairies to scream as Christina grabbed the leader by her arm and threw her to the ground while the other two flew away crying in fear.

"**DON'T HURT MY DRAGON!"** Christina screeched as she stood over the cowering fairy, "**NOW, GO AWAY!"**

"I'm telling my Mom! You'll be sorry!" Mary screamed as she left.

Christina didn't care. She knew Mary _would _get her mother and haul her back, however, Alissa had seen the whole thing and wasn't phased when the fairies returned. By this time, Christina was in her bedroom watching as Prince kept trying to fly longer than a minute. She caught him every time his tiny wings gave out.

When Prince finally gave up and went to sleep Christina crept to the window in order to hear what the adults were saying.

"Mary started it. She pushed my daughter down and hit her dragon,"

"The dragon tried to bite her,"

"Because she was upsetting Christina. You can't honestly tell me you don't remember how protective dragons are,"

"Your wingless half-breed doesn't deserve a dragon much less a pet,"

"He chose her!"

"And then Christina pushed my baby down,"

"Because that's what Mary did to her!"

"Oh? Did my daughter burn her too because Mary has burn marks on her arm,"

"Your daughter trespassed onto my property and proceeded to harass my child. I highly doubt it's Christina who's at fault for defending herself like she was taught to,"

This argument continued for quite a while to the point where Christina grew tired of listening. The young girl returned to her room to retrieve a book. When she returned she was startled to see Merryweather standing in the doorway. Before Christina had time to react the fairy flew across the room and seized Christina by her braid before quite literally dragging her outside where Alissa stood seething amidst the destroyed rose garden.

"LET GO OF ME,' Christina yelled as her mother prepared to strike down the trespassing fairy.

"You ugly disrespectful brat. Apologize to Mary," Merryweather ordered harshly.

"Hands off my daughter before I blast you into-"

Alissa never got to finish her statement as the ground opened under Merryweather and her daughter. As the two fell screaming into Wonderland Christina stood triumphantly with a grin as she shook the grass from her hair.

"Maybe we should place a protection spell over the house and yard to keep them out, Mommy,"

Alissa watched dumbstruck as her daughter repaired the roses as if they had never been harmed, to begin with.

"How did she get into the house?" Christina asked as Alissa guided her inside.

"Mary lit the roses on fire and her mother pushed past me,"

"I thought they were supposed to be good?"

"Well, yes but not everyone who's supposed to be good is good,"

"Oh,"

"Did she hurt you, Butterfly?"

"No, Mommy,"

Christina was told to stay inside for the rest of the day. Not as punishment but protection. Meanwhile, Alissa cast a more serious spell over her home to keep enemies out and let only friends in. this way, her daughter couldn't be hurt by the 'good' fairies again.

Christina sat in the middle of the floor with papers spread all around her when Alissa went to check on her. She was drawing again.

Alissa closed the door to her daughter's room softly as she turned away. It really wasn't fair to Christina. Life wasn't fair to her. Many a night Alissa laid alone in bed wondering why? And yet, Christina was a spirited headstrong little girl. A happy girl. A girl that wanted...

wings.

Alissa couldn't stand it! The local children excluded Christina calling her names and mocking her inability to fly. They had single-handily crushed her daughter time and time again.

Alissa hated it.

…...

* * *

As the summer months dragged on and school grew near Alissa found herself at a loss for what to do. Her mother had a plan in place but it would be a few years before she could act upon it. In the meantime, Christina was to be sent to public school. Just for a year so Alissa would have a solid reason for home-schooling Christina,

Currently, Alissa watched through the window as her daughter was helping her dragon learn to fly. They were up to five minutes thus far.

"Good, Good Dragon," Christina squealed as Prince dropped into her arms yet again.

Christina sat on her swing now safe from bullies. Prince appeared to like the swing often falling asleep as Christina swung back and forth contentedly. She craned her head in order to see the birds as they flew overhead. One day she would join them. Rather, she hoped to. Once the birds were gone from sight she peered back down at her baby dragon.

"At least you'll fly one day," Christina sighed.

"Christina," Alissa called.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Go clean your face and put on your good dress. We're going to town,"

"okay,"

Christina skipped into the house with Prince right at her heels. Once in her room, she found her good dress which her mother also called her Dorthy dress for no other reason than the resemblance to Dorthy's famous blue and white checked dress. Christina pulled the dress over her head before slipping back into her shoes and going to the bathroom to scrub her face clean. After she had finished she returned outside where Alissa waited with a basket over her arm.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Christina loved going to town it was just so exciting to her. The best part was easily the farmers market which was always open on Saturdays.

"After we're done here I'll drop you off at your grandmother's, Okay?" Alissa said as she began filling her basket with all manner of fruits and vegetables.

"Okay,"

The market was bustling with all sorts of activity. So many sights to see, things to hear. It was wondrous. As they shopped, Christina and her mother happened upon a group of children playing ball Christina excitedly raced over hoping to join them and maybe make a friend but as soon as they saw her the other children froze their game forgotten.

"What are you?" the oldest asked.

"A fairy,"

"Nuh-uh Fairies have wings,"

"I am too a fairy," Christina insisted.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Can I play?"

"Sorry, no fake fairies allowed,"

The children ran off leaving Christina standing alone in the middle of the market unsure if it was okay to cry. Slowly against her will tears started to drip flow from her eyes, down her cheeks and unto the ground. Christina ran to her mother clinging to her as she tried not to cry. Why didn't anyone like her? She just wanted a friend. Someone who didn't treat her like an outcast.

Like a freak.

…...

* * *

"THEY SAID WHAT?" Maleficent seethed.

"That she was a fake," Alissa explained calmly.

"I feared this would happen. The older she gets the worse it is,"

"I notice,"

Huddled in the corner of the room sat Christina with her nose in a spellbook Maleficent had laid out for her. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was still trying to calm herself after her unfortunate encounter with the village children.

"I'm worried she'll become a recluse," Alissa fretted.

"At least she's trying to make friends which is more than I can say for you at her age,"

"I preferred books. Christina WANTS friends,"

"You're overlooking the obvious here,"

"Which is?"

"Set up a playdate. Take her to the park,"

"A playdate. I really am stupid," Alissa chuckled.

"Stupid isn't a nice word, Mommy," Christina quipped before returning to her book.

Alissa laughed outright.

Maleficent looked at her granddaughter. She was furious on the inside. How dare those children call her granddaughter a fake. How dare they think of her as anything less than a fairy! Christina was a fairy she just lacked the telltale aspect of being a fairy. She was just as bright and fun as any of the other children. And yes, Maleficent realized that just maybe she was being a tad bit biased but it was true. She knew it was true.

Maleficent decided it was time to call on an old friend of hers.

As soon as Alissa left Christina was told to put her shoes back on.

"Where are we going?" Christina couldn't help asking as she slid her shoes back on and put Prince in her bedroom.

"To visit an old friend of mine,"

That statement worried Christina just the tiniest bit but it wasn't wise to question her grandmother. So, she quietly followed her outside where Maleficent asked Christina a very exciting question.

"Do you want to fly there?"

"YES"

So, Maleficent transformed into a dragon just to make her granddaughter smile. Once she was sure Christina was secure she took to the skies, soaring high above the treetops and even higher above the clouds.

Christina was elated. She had dreamed of this for so long. Being able to soar over the clouds was magic. The sun was so warm on her face the clouds were softer than pillows and, she laughed the whole way there. When Maleficent started to descend Christina was admittedly sad but she knew her grandmother couldn't fly all day long so she kept her mouth shut. They landed in front of a cozy looking Tudor style cottage with a hollowed out tree in the front yard. A tree that housed legions of crows that flocked to Maleficent as soon as she reverted back to normal.

She greeted them all and sent them on their way just as the door to the house opened and a fairy far older than any fairy stepped out.

Christina took her grandmother's hand as she led her to the front door and proceeded to hide behind Maleficent when the stranger noticed her. Christina wasn't really sure what to make of this stranger who was not someone she would have expected her grandmother to associate with. The fairy before her had light blue eyes and silver hair tied into a bun. She wore colorful robes with stars on them and a kind expression.

"Don't be frightened young one, I don't bite," the stranger said as Christina buried her face in Maleficent's robes.

"Christina this is Nanny," Maleficent explained, "Say hello,"

Christina took a deep breath and bravely stepped forward holding out her hand as she had been taught.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile

"Hello, Christina. Your grandmother has told me about you. Now, why don't we go inside? I baked cookies," Nanny said, smiling as Christina lit up, all traces of hesitation gone at the mention of her favorite treat.

After enjoying a plateful of delicious freshly-baked chocolate cookies. Christina was excused to play outside. She looked up finding a tree house nestled in the branches of the tree and a rope ladder leading to it which she quickly climbed.

Inside the tree house, Christina found much to her delight stacks upon stacks of books and toys. Odd trinkets of all sorts were stashed away in a small box near the window and from that window, Christina was able to see just how far she'd climbed. The clouds were so close but yet out of reach. No matter, Christina liked the tree house just the same and soon curled up to read one of the spell books.

Inside the cottage, Maleficent and Nanny were having a very important conversation.

"Tell me what you see, Nanny, what does her future look like," Maleficent asked.

"It's bright and happy-"

"But, there's always a but,"

"There's a shadow,"

"Of what?"

"Sadness, self-loathing, it hangs over her,"

Maleficent looked outside where her granddaughter was still entertaining herself in the tree house. She couldn't imagine Christina's light being snuffed out replaced by the hollow emptiness.

"But there is hope for her. If treated with love and care she'll bloom like the most beautiful flower. I have a feeling she's well on her way to that, Maleficent. Just as Alissa was,"

"Do you think when she's older-"

"She's more than welcome to,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Christina was flying. Actually flying! Suspended by a pair of glittering wings not too different from her mother's. She soared over the clouds. Basking in the sunlight on her face. She flew higher and higher with her arms outstretched trying to savor this moment but then the voice broke through.

_You can't do anything right._

_You're a disgrace._

_No one loves you._

_You're too different._

_You are a freak._

_You can't even fly._

Just like that Christina felt herself falling. The ground rushed to meet her.

Everything went black.

…...

* * *

Christina sat up in bed with a start. She frantically looked around only to realize she was safe in her room at her Grandmother's castle. Nothing was out of place. The toy chest was across from her bed. The little desk with the flowers carved into it was still by the window. The hopscotch rug was in the middle of the floor and Prince was sleeping on her pillow. Relieved that it was only a horrible dream the six-year-old slid out of bed and cleaned herself up for the day.

After her bubble bath, she pulled her favorite purple play dress over her head with little trouble and went on her way to breakfast. Trying to shake the awful words from her memory. By the time she got to the kitchen, breakfast was waiting for her.

It made her feel safe to see the minions standing guard around the dining room. It made her smile when they wished her a good morning and helped her into her chair. She finally relaxed when her latest read floated over to her.

She was safe just as she should be.

Then why did the tiny bubble of sadness linger?

Christina tried to squash the feeling as she focused on the book open in front of her. Nature related magic was her favorite thing to learn about and she adsorbed everything like a sponge. To be able to grow flowers with a wave of her hand. To summon a wind on an exceptionally hot day or to heal a tree after a nasty storm. She loved learning these things. Of course, when she wasn't learning magic she was learning other things. English, math, science. Normal things.

"What are you reading today?" Maleficent asked as she took her seat.

Christina excitedly pushed the book over to her grandmother for her to see.

"Your mother learned the same type of magic when she was little," Maleficent smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," Maleficent responded before falling silent for a brief moment, "Christina, has your mother told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"About school,"

"No,"

"This year you're going to regular school with the other children,"

"I am?"

"Yes, then when you're older you're going to go to the Fairy Academy,"

"Okay," Christina replied, not really certain about it.

Christina wasn't really sure what to make of it. She was going to real school? With other kids? From other stories? She couldn't really make up her mind as her grandmother dropped yet another bombshell on her.

"We're going on an adventure today,"

"Adventure? What kind of adventure?"

"You'll see, dear, you'll see,"

After Christina had finished her breakfast and put on her shoes Maleficent took her somewhere very special. The Moors. This was where Maleficent had lived in her teen years and where she had lived when she had cursed the princess, of course, she didn't need to tell Christina that. No, there was no need to tell Christina that. Instead, she watched with interest as Christina climbed the tree that Maleficent had once called home.

Truthfully, Nanny's solemn words a few days earlier had worried Maleficent greatly. Even at such a young age, Maleficent saw the doubt and Sadness that Christina had hidden within herself. She had seen the nightmare her granddaughter had been subjected to and felt the sadness that had lingered because of it. Hence their visit to the moors.

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"This is a safe place, okay? I want you to come here whenever you feel upset,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Promise?"

"Fairy's Honor," Christina promised, placing her fingers over her heart.

And Maleficent knew she'd keep it.

…...

* * *

A few weeks later, Alissa walked Christina to class on her first day of school. She smiled weakly as her daughter skipped alongside her. She had been so excited that morning, bouncing as Alissa braided her hair and smiling as she grabbed her backpack full of school supplies. Now that it was time for them to part, Christina gave her a hug.

"Have a good day, Butterfly. I'll bring Prince when I come to get you after school,"

"Okay, Mommy," Christina nodded before slipping into the classroom.

_Please have a good day _Alissa internally pleaded as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina wasn't sure what to make of the brightly-colored classroom or the other children who stared at her as she took her seat at the remaining empty desk. As the teacher called roll Christina watched with interest. One by one the kids stood so that everyone knew who they were. The kids smiled at the teacher and the teacher smiled back, however, when it was her turn to stand and smile the teacher gasped which caused everyone to turn to her.

"She has fangs!"

"She's evil!"

"Evil!"

"Evil!"

"Evil!"

The day went downhill from there. Christina found herself shunned by most of her peers and bullied by others. When lunch rolled around the children were allowed to eat outside because of the nice weather. Christina fetched her lunch her bag and raced outside with the other kids. Hoping to make the best of her situation she slowly approached a group of girls seated next to a large oak tree but as soon as they saw her they ran away. So, Christina tried again this time she approached a group near the pond.

"May I sit with you guys?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Go away vampire you don't belong here," the boy nearest to her replied.

"But-"

"What's a vampire doing here anyway?" another said.

"I'm-"

"You're an evil monster,"

"Evil"

"Evil"

"Evil"

Christina ran from the hateful group. She ran to the very corner of the schoolyard where no one else was and sat down. Wiping the tears from her face she unpacked her lunch to find her favorite sandwich, an apple, and, her mother's homemade cookies with a note attached to the wrapper.

_In case you're having a bad day._

_Love,_

_Mommy._

Christina ate quietly and quickly. She sighed as she folded her mother's note and put it in the pocket of her dress. Why didn't anyone like her?

"They don't like me either,"

Christina looked up surprised to find someone beside her. She had black and purple hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She was in the same class if Christina remembered correctly.

"Or me,"

Christina jumped at the sudden voice turning to find a boy now occupied the once empty spot beside her. The startled girl belatedly realized that it was Apple's twin brother, Arthur.

"Your name's Christina, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes,"

"My name's Raven and this is my friend Arthur. We'll play with you," Raven said.

"Okay," Christina nodded.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Raven asked.

"Drawing, reading, and I like to play on the swing"

"We can do that, come on!" Arthur said pulling Christina to her feet.

Raven and Arthur guided her to the abandoned swing set. The trio decided to take turns and they agreed that Christina would go first. This made Christina very, very happy. As Raven and Arthur took turns pushing her Christina felt herself relax for the first time that day. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to daydream. She was flying. She was really flying or so it seemed. For a brief moment, she let herself picture it.

_You will never fly._

Just like that, the daydream was shattered and Christina hopped off the swing at the first chance. Raven went next followed by Arthur and so it continued until they were called back inside for afternoon classes. When they entered the classroom Christina found her desk had been moved from the front row to the back window.

"Why is my desk back there now?" Christina asked the teacher.

"Well, um.-"

"It's cause you're ugly,"

"And evil"

"And you don't have wings,"

Christina felt the fire pumping through her. This wouldn't end well.

"Leave her alone!" Raven yelled.

"Yeah!" Arthur agreed.

"Wingless, vampire freak!"

"Wingless,"

"Wingless,"

"Vampire,"

"Freak,"

"Wingless,"

"Vampire,"

"Freak,"

Christina closed her eyes and tried to breathe but with every mean word, the fire in her veins grew hotter and hotter. Then the fire erupted, consuming her as the children screamed in fear.

_I want out of here,_ Christina internally screamed.

Everything was quiet save for the screams still ringing in her ears. Christina hesitantly opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the classroom or near the school for that matter. She found she was standing in The Moors. Christina felt proud. She had done her Grandmother and told her to but how?

She decided to figure it out later right now she wanted a nap. Needed one actually, she was very tired. So, Christina curled up next to the stream and fell asleep.

…...

* * *

Alissa arrived at the school a few hours later with Prince as promised. She entered the classroom when her daughter didn't rush to greet her. When the teacher saw Alissa she flushed with embarrassment.

"Where is my daughter?" Alissa questioned noticing that Christina was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, well, you see-"

"Where is my daughter?" Alissa asked again growing angry.

"She's not here," Raven replied as she and Arthur rushed forward.

"What?" Alissa asked, "Why? Where did she go?"

Raven explained what happened as calmly and clearly as she could. This did not go over well with Alissa who turned to glare at the children and the teacher before storming out of the classroom leaving a trail of flames in her wake. Raven followed after her determined to find her friend. Arthur would have joined in the search if it hadn't been time to go.

"I want to help," Raven said stopping Alissa at the door.

"Raven, your mother would turn _me _into a frog if I let you come along,"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your mother was my friend back in school. She still writes me on occasion," Alissa explained gently, "Don't worry I know where Christina is"

"Give her a hug for me?"

"I will,"

…...

* * *

Alissa found her daughter exactly where she expected to. After all, this had been her safe place once as well. This was where she had often gone to get away from it all. It was no surprise that Christina did the same. It was no surprise that Maleficent had brought her here as well. She smiled weakly as she sank to the grass and let Prince go. The dragon wasted no time in cuddling next to Christina. Alissa laid a hand to Christina's head causing her to stir for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Hello, Butterfly," Alissa whispered as Christina climbed into her lap with a sob.

"They-they were so-so mean to me, Mommy. I-I don't wanna go back!"

"Were they all mean?"

"No, but, the others were and the teacher doesn't like me. She flinches when I look at her and she doesn't make the other kids stop when they-"

"When they what?"

"They call me a bad word,"

"What word?"

"Ugly,"

Prince climbed on top of Christina as she broke down in tears. He tried to lick the tears away before burrowing under Christina's arm and purring like a kitten. This simple action made Christina's tears stop. She looked down at the dragon as he butted his head against her.

Alissa had an idea.

…...

* * *

"Do I have to?" Christina asked fearfully standing outside the classroom.

"Yes, Sweetie but this time you have Prince to help you," Alissa reassured her.

It had taken a week and a half to set everything up but Alissa with the help of her mother had gotten the papers needed to allow Prince to accompany Christina. They had also switched her classes and sent the new teacher a letter detailing Christina's differences. The cherry on top? Arthur and Raven switched classes with Christina so that she would have friends with her.

"I don't want to go, Mommy," Christina whispered clutching Prince desperately.

Alissa rook Christina's hand and led her into the classroom. Just as before the other children turned to stare at Christina who was unlike anything they'd ever seen but this time Christina was reassured to see familiar faces. Raven and Arthur. Even Faybelle who was trying not to be seen.

"Go find a seat, Butterfly," Alissa coaxed.

"Christina, sit with us," Raven prompted.

Christina hesitantly walked over to where Raven was excitedly waiting. Christina took her seat between Raven and Arthur before making sure Prince was settled.

"You brought your dragon to school?" Faybelle scoffed.

"She has to Faybelle," Alissa replied firmly.

Faybelle shut her mouth and shrunk into her seat.

…...

* * *

The school year flew by after that. To Christina, it seemed she has only blinked and the year was nearly over. Aside from the occasional bully, Christina didn't have much to complain about. Every school day was as pleasant as it could be. One day as the snows of winter was melting away the class received a surprise. A new student and so late in the year.

Christina looked at the new girl with interest. She had piercing blue eyes and thick black hair that fell down her back slick and straight. She was tall and thin with tanned skin.

"Class, this is Melinda West. She just arrived from Oz," the teacher explained as she led Melinda to the desk next to Christina.

"Witch"

"Witch"

"Witch"

The children whispered and Melinda who was very embarrassed turned lavender. It started in her face and flowed down her skin like water. Christina who knew had hard it must be smiled as Melinda glanced at her.

"Hi," Christina whispered.

"Hi,"

The bell chimed the start of class and so the two were forced to be quiet. Throughout the day the two girls stole curious glances at each other. When lunch came around and the other kids ran outside with their caps and gloves on Christina stayed indoors with Melinda. After all, Christina didn't want to be alone either.

"What's your name?" Melinda asked quietly.

"Christina," the young hybrid grinned, "And this is Prince," she said as the dragon hopped on her desk.

"You're a fairy?"

"Yep,"

"The others don't seem to like us,"

"Well, that's because their heads are full of straw,"

Melinda gasped, "You know my story,"

"Mommy reads it to me all the time,"

Melinda seemed to relax and as she did the lavender color drained from her skin.

"How can you do that?"

"It's my family curse,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Why didn't you follow the others outside?"

"My friends aren't here today to play with me,"

"Can I be your friend?"

"I'd like that very much,"

"Look, everyone! Loser one is making friends with loser two!"

Christina turned towards the window angrily.

"Oh Go eat a sock Sparrow!" Christina ordered.

"Make me Half-Breed!"

Christina stomped over to the window where Sparrow stood with his smug grin when Christina reached out to push him away he smacked her wrists with an iron chain he had found. Christina fell on her backside with a yelp.

Upon seeing this, Melinda turned green. A sign that she was angry.

"Leave her alone!: Melinda ordered harshly.

"Make-"

Sparrow didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was yanked backward by Faybelle.

"Leave her alone," Faybelle growled pushing the school bully to the ground, pinning him in place with her foot.

Sparrow promptly had an accident and as soon as Faybelle let him get up he ran away.

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me! I DON'T like you, Christina. But you're my cousin, nobody messes with you but ME!" Faybelle declared before flying away.

Christina laughed.

Aunt Lucinda wouldn't take this well.

…...

* * *

"YOU STOOD UP FOR YOUR WINGLESS COUSIN?" Lucinda shrieked as she walked Faybelle home that day.

"I don't wanna share MY fun with ANYONE, Mommy! I'M the only one that gets to mess with her! After all, I'M family, and that's gotta sting even worse, right?"

"It would. If you actually managed to upset her," Lucinda snarled.

And it was on that day that Faybelle vowed to please her mother.

One way or the other.

…...

* * *

**Okay, that ends that. Now, that I feel I have covered everything I need in order to set the story up we're moving on to high school next chapter. As a reminder, Arthur White is not my OC. He rightfully belongs to my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45.**

**Anyway, please review while I get to work on Legacy Day (I must not take the spotlight from Raven because that would be bad but I need to write Christina into this crucial moment, UGH)**


	4. Chapter 4

_She stretches her arms out. _

_Stares up at the sky._

_Wishing for the wings that could teach her to fly._

_She's trapped on the earth here._

_Feet tied to the ground._

_The Forces of gravity keep pushing her down._

_To the world, she's one person. _

_To one person, the world._

_She wants to be an angel._

_But she's only a girl._

_And although she's life's puppet._

_She'll break all the strings._

_But for now, she's just dreaming. _

_Of earning her wings._

…...

* * *

As the years passed Christina continued to grow. Becoming smarter and smarter as time went on. After her year of public schooling, she went back to being homeschooled as did her friends one by one. They never lost touch as Alissa had feared early on. Raven came over often especially after her mother was sentenced to mirror prison, Melinda, as it turned out, lived a few streets away and, when Arthur needed a break from his continuous hero training he liked to come over.

Christina attended the Fairy Academy during her middle school years just as Maleficent said she would. For Nanny was the Headmistress of the school and she had decided to let Christina attend just as Alissa had, just as Maleficent had when she was but a child herself. Christina had enjoyed her time there learning many, many things about magic. However, all good things must come to an end and when she was old enough Christina found herself at Ever After High. Her first year was known as her freedom year which dragged on and on and on.

Now that summer was ending it was time for Legacy year to begin.

And that brings us to the present.

…...

* * *

"How's the packing going, Butterfly?" Alissa asked as she poked her head into her daughter's room.

The now teenage Christina was busy throwing a mass of purple, red, black and, silver clothes into a trunk in the middle of the room.

"Meh," Christina sighed.

Alissa smiled as she observed her daughter. Christina was no longer a thin, scared little girl. She had grown considerably both in brains and beauty (although she didn't believe the latter Alissa insisted it was true). Her once thin wispy hair now hung in thick tresses which she often braided. She had grown tall and lean, strong enough to throw down with the boys as she had steadily come into her full strength. She traded play dresses for jeans and tee shirts. Frilly hair ribbons for sensible headbands. Muddy shoes for clean boots (And yet she still tracked mud in occasionally).

"Are you even looking at what you're packing, Christina,?" Alissa laughed.

"Yes,"

"What about socks and und-"

"Please don't finish that sentence. They're in the pouch under my night clothes,"

"Scarf?"

"Rolled up by my denim jacket,"

That was another thing over time Christina developed a fondness for jackets. Usually of the studded leather variety.

Christina stepped away from the closet and shut the door. She smoothed out her shirt and straightened her headband as she turned to her mother with her usual impish grin.

"How did you grow up so fast?" Alissa asked.

Christina shrugged, "I don't know-HEY"

Prince was trying to wrestle Christina's headband away from her. Simply because it was shiny. Christina was having none of it and pulled the dragon from her head. She stared at the still-tiny dragon who tried to climb onto her shoulders. Christina pried the dragon off her arm and set him back on the floor before shutting her trunk and pushing it to the wall with her other bags and her keyboard.

"Help set the table for dinner. Your grandmother will be here shortly," Alissa ordered gently.

Christina nodded before following her mother through the cottage to the kitchen which smelt of cake. She loved the smell of her mother's baking. While Alissa returned to the meal she was making Christina fetched the good china with the hand-painted birds and proceeded to set the table all while keeping an eye on Prince who was trying to swipe a teacup for his 'hidden' hoard of treasure.

"Play for me, Butterfly?" Alissa prompted when the table was set.

"Anything for you, Mom,"

Alissa didn't know where her daughter had inherited such a beautiful gift but she was glad for it. She hadn't thought much of Christina's humming when she was younger but once she'd went off to the Fairy Academy Alissa received a letter praising her daughter's skill set. Music among them. As it turned out, Christina was gifted in the area. Able to play by ear.

Now, Christina sat with her keyboard and played a melancholy song. Her nervousness about her Legacy Year was palpable. The topic hung in the air and the two tiptoed around it. Neither wished to bring it up so they ignored it the best they could. What was there to talk about anyway? Christina was firmly set on the path of good and it showed. Headmaster Grimm had written Alissa many, many letters about her daughter's "Unacceptable actions". Christina was known to help her classmates, tidy up classrooms for her teachers, tutor those who were falling behind and lend an ear to those who needed a friend.

It even showed in the way she dressed! Even now. Christina wore a lavender top and faded blue jeans as opposed to the all black and blue ensemble of her cousin's.

Christina looked up suddenly, "I smell smoke," she declared, standing.

Christina raced to her room to find Prince had accidentally started a fire as he was sneezing uncontrollably. She grabbed Prince and jumped out the window with him. What had brought on this random bout of sneezing she had no idea but, Christina knew she had to get it under control.

Then something most unexpected happened.

Prince grew!

"MOM, COME LOOK!"

Alissa tore out of the cottage convinced that something absolutely terrible had happened only to freeze at the sight of a now fully grown dragon.

Prince sneezed again and went back to his small size.

Again and he became the size of a large dog.

And so the cycle repeated it's self until his sneezes went away. Mother and daughter both dropped to the ground slack-jawed. Prince seemed just as confused as they were if not more so.

The now small dragon closed his eyes and tried to imagine being big again. When he opened them he was.

"It seems you have a very special dragon, Christina"

Christina turned to see her grandmother smiling down at her.

"Why don't you see if you can ride him?" Maleficent asked as Christina stood up.

Christina slowly approached her dragon unsure if he'd allow her to ride him. She had a sense of deja vu remembering how excited and nervous she was when she had first discovered Prince all those years ago. Prince bent down to meet her giving her a lick.

"ew, Prince," Christina laughed as she recovered from being coated in dragon drool.

The dragon dropped to the ground, wagging his tail excitedly he flapped his wings and cocked his head to the side, tongue hanging out.

"You want me to ride you?" Christina asked.

Prince purred.

"Okay, then. May I, Mom?" Christina inquired, turning to her mother.

"Of course, Butterfly,"

Christina climbed onto Prince's back nervously. Once she was secure Prince took to the skies. Higher and higher they soared until the town below was nothing but an ant colony. Christina was at a loss for words as she took it all in.

"Let's go see Melinda, okay boy?"

Prince nodded and dove toward the street where Melinda lived.

…...

* * *

"Imbeciles! Idiots! Fools!"

Melinda clamped her hands over her ears. For someone with a sore throat, her mother sure knew how to yell even if it wasn't at the top of her lungs as usual.

Melinda grabbed her Mirror phone off her dresser, jamming her earbuds in as quickly as she could so that she could block her mother out. Her bags had been packed for days thanks to the flying monkeys so, Melinda had nothing to do, no last minute packing. No family dinners. Nothing. She dropped onto her king-size bed with a sigh. Her mother had never really cared for her. She had never once said I love you or that she was proud of Melinda but unlike Faybelle who was desperate for her mother's approval Melinda was not. She just wanted to have a normal life.

That had been hard living in Oz. No one wanted to be friends with the wicked witch's daughter. She had no friends. Then her mother uprooted them and moved here to Ever After. It was here that Melinda found a friend. Christina and her mother treated her like family and made her feel loved.

"Hey, Melinda,"

"How are you doing that, Christina? How are you flying?" Melinda cried.

Melinda's room was in the tallest tower of the castle so Christina had a rope she pulled on to tell Melinda she was there.

"Prince," Christina replied.

"But he's-WHOA," Melinda yelled upon seeing the fully-grown dragon Christina was riding.

"Wanna come over for dinner?"

Melinda threw a look over her shoulder even though her mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure" Melinda replied, grabbing the broom from her closet.

The broom had been one of the only things her mother had ever given her but if Melinda had it her way she would be riding a motorcycle.

"Shouldn't you tell your mother?" Christina asked as Melinda mounted her broom and flew out the window, smoke trailing behind her.

"Nah, I could shave my head and she wouldn't notice," Melinda shrugged.

"Harsh,"

"That's just Mother for you," Melinda replied but Christina could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Let's go to the tea shop," Christina declared, "Dinner won't be ready for a while and there's a pot of Charm Blossom tea with our names on it,"

"Race ya!" Melinda cried.

"Oh, you're on!"

The two raced from Melinda's home to Bookend laughing all the way.

The village of Bookend had been busy all day with first-year students shopping and learning the layout of the town they would live in during the school year but since it was late in the evening the crowds have dispersed. Melinda won the race, hopping on her broom mid-air with a smug grin while Christina and Prince landed with a defeated sigh.

"Guess I'm buying them," Christina laughed.

"We'll split the cost," Melinda disagreed as she linked arms with her friend.

The two girls entered the tea shop delighted to see it wasn't crowded. No sooner had they entered did Maddie pop out of one of the doors on the ceiling.

"Christina, Melinda! I'm so happy to see you two!"

"Great to see you too, Maddie," the girls laughed.

"Take a seat! Any Seat!"

"You're not out of Charm Blossom tea are you?" Melinda asked as they sat down.

"Nope!"

"Great!"

Maddie disappeared through one of the random doors only to reappear above them with a tea tray which she passed to Christina even though she was upside down nothing was spilled and nothing broke.

"Thank you, Maddie,"

"You're welcome.

When Maddie had disappeared to back to help her father Melinda poured the tea with a sigh.

"Okay, out with it," Christina ordered gently.

"Do you know what today is?" Melinda asked as she turned blue.

"It's your birthday. Your mother forgot again, didn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm sixteen and she didn't even wish me a happy birthday!"

"Well, _I _remembered. I know it's not the same-"

"No, it makes me happy that someone remembers," Melinda replied as she relaxed.

Christina smiled, "Look at your tea," she laughed.

It turned bright yellow. Melinda grinned as she took a sip, "It tastes like birthday cake. What's yours taste like?"

Christina's tea was purple with silver flecks in it.

"Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream with a cherry on top,"

"Sounds yummy,"

"It is," Christina grinned, "Here's to the birthday girl!"

"And to being roommates this year!"

…...

* * *

"We're back!" Christina called as she and Melinda breezed through the cottage door.

"In the kitchen," Alissa replied.

Christina and Melinda rushed to the table where dinner awaited them. Alissa had suspected that Christina might return with Melinda so she was prepared,

"Melinda, you've met Grandmother haven't you?" Christina asked.

"Yes," Melinda nodded.

"Hello Melinda, how's your mother doing?" Maleficent asked.

"Wicked as ever, ma'am,"

"Still yelling at the monkeys?"

"Every single day,"

"Isn't it your birthday today?" Maleficent inquired.

"Yes Ma'am but Mother doesn't care,"

Maleficent was appalled by this news. What parent forgets their child's birthday? Even she, The Mistress Of All Evil remembered her daughter's birthdays and always made it a point to spend time with them on that day regardless if she'd been angry with them the day before.

She supposed she'd need to have a chat with the witch of the west.

…...

* * *

The next day, Christina hugged her mother goodbye.

"I'll be there for Legacy Day, Butterfly," Alissa promised.

With a smile and a nod, Christina stepped through the travel mirror landing with a thunk on a balcony of Ever After High. She stood up, grabbing the railing for support as she struggled to her feet. Her bags were pushed out after her with Prince sitting atop her trunk, tail wagging.

"Christina!"

She had exactly three and a half seconds to process her name being called before Cerise tackled her in a hug.

"Hey, Cerise," Christina laughed.

"Mom sent pies for you, Raven and, Melinda," Cerise informed her as Christina started to drag her trunks to the dorms.

"Awesome,"

"How was your summer?"

"Wonderful,"

And it had been, no worries about homework or destiny. Just hours and hours to read, sketch, play music and repeat. Once a week Christina traveled to Hood Hollow to visit Cerise and Ramona. They had spent hours just walking through the woods talking and laughing. Frequent visits to her grandmother had ensured Christina had plenty of spell books to read through. Plenty of things to learn.

On the way to the dorms, the duo encountered Raven.

"Hey, guys," Raven greeted weakly.

"Mirror travel?" Christina guessed.

"Yep,"

"Drink some water that will help,"

"Thanks, Christy,"

"Come by my dorm when your done unpacking?"

"Okay," Raven waved as she had found her dorm.

Cerise found hers next and bid Christina goodbye for now with a promise of a pie as soon as she was finished unpacking.

Christina found her dorm last and tiredly opened the door to find that Melinda hadn't arrived yet. Oh, well. That gave Christina time to unpack her things and set up her half of the room. She eagerly claimed the bed closest to the window. Opening her trunk she pulled out her bedding and set to work growing just a little angry when the sheet refused to stay in one corner and kept popping off. When she finally got the sheet to stay where it was supposed to Christina set up Prince's scarcely used bed under her nightstand and hung her clothes in the closet. She crammed her desk full of art supplies, tossed her schoolbag in the corner and declared herself done as she grabbed her keyboard and began to play.

Midway through her song, however, Prince leaped onto her lap with a book in his mouth.

"Whatcha got there boy?" Christina asked, prying the book from Prince's jaws.

Christina studied the book curiously. It was a red leather bound book with golden accents on the cover, a shimmering butterfly in the center. It was locked tight. Christina peered into her trunk hoping to find a key but to no avail but when she laid her hand upon the lock it opened easily.

_A magic lock,_

There was a note inside the cover which read:

_My sweet Butterfly,_

_Oh, where has the time gone? It seems only yesterday you were climbing trees and hiding from thunderstorms. Now, Legacy Year is upon you and although the world expects you to curse a prince I expect you to follow your heart even if that means breaking tradition. Don't let anything anybody says get to you. You are my precious butterfly and you make me proud. I know the road to get here was littered with all sorts of bumps and barricades but here we are. _

_You'll do great things._

_Give 'em hex._

_Love, Mom._

Christina sighed happily before grabbing a pen and writing in her new diary. By the time she was finished, Melinda arrived looking pink.

"Christina! You won't believe what just happened!" Melinda gasped.

"Before you tell me I have to ask, what's with the monkeys?"

"Mom sent them as my minions. This is Dingbat and Numbskull. Oh, and, your grandmother totally laid into my mother for forgetting my birthday yesterday and-"

"Meow,"

"Your mother got you a cat?" Christina asked as a black cat popped out of Melinda's bag.

"Yes! This is Shadow but that's not all!"

"What?"

"Mom got me that biker cap I wanted and she enchanted it,"

"To do what exactly?"

"Those two have to listen to me when I wear it," Melinda squealed pointing to the monkeys.

"Totally cool. Now, tell me what happened! Why the Hex are you pink? I've never seen you turn pink before."

"I met a boy!"

"Melinda West met a boy? Is the sky falling?" Christina laughed before turning serious, "Tell me everything!"

"Well,"

…...

* * *

Melinda had just arrived at the school with her newly acquired minions in tow. She had forced them to ditch the lame bellhop uniforms in favor of something a bit more normal. The two monkeys now wore red hoodies and black pants as Melinda had fried their bellhop uniforms. The young witch found it hard to fight the bright yellow hue that threatened to overtake her skin. The headmaster expected her to be green ALL THE TIME even though she wasn't angry all the time. Snarky? Yes. Angry? no.

as she was walking through the courtyard a freak tornado dropped a van from the sky almost on top of her luckily she jumped out of the way just before the van hit the ground. The raging green color flooded her skin as her hands ignited in flames. It was NOT _HER _destiny to get squished by falling objects that was her cousin's thing.

Granted, melting wasn't much better but at least she'd survive. She'd have a few scars, yes, but at least she wouldn't have to wait for the Oz clean-up crew to lift a house off of her.

She was seriously going to fry whoever was inside the van until the door opened and a dazed and confused boy wearing jeans, snakeskin boots, black t-shirt, and a jean jacket with an auburn mullet and green eyes stumbled out.

Melinda was sure her heart went on a one ay trip to the moon.

"I-I-I'm really sorry! I don't know what happened. I was on my way home from a gig when a tornado came outta nowhere and sucked up my van", he said still a bit dizzy.

"N-n-n-no! It's alright", the young witch stammered. "Not like it was your fault, right? Are you ok? Who are you?"

"Jeez! I MUST have hit my head! My Grandma Dorothy would slap me silly! Where are my manners?", he face-palmed himself then offered his hand with a smile. "My name's Dalton, l'il lady. Dalton Gale."

"meow?", a cat called just behind him, as the shock at his identity rendered her speechless. He smiled and reached down to pick up a greyish-white short-hair cat."And this friendly fella is is my buddy Ghost."

"My name's Melinda, Melinda West," Melinda smiled, the green color draining from her skin as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Melinda. Would you happen to know where we've landed? 'cause I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore,"

"Ever After. The Realm of stories. I'll take you to the headmaster's office. He'll be able to help,"

…...

* * *

"As it turns out. Headmaster Grimm had one of the teachers bring Dalton here on purpose for Legacy Year." Melinda finished.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Christina groaned.

"Because that's the kind of thing Headmaster Grimm does?"

"You're right"

…...

* * *

The day of Legacy Day Rehearsals:

Christina did not want to be here. She didn't want to, not at all but she showed up anyway unlike Melinda who decided to hit the music store instead because as she put it "There's a guitar with my name on it and I'm gonna buy it". So, Christina stood alongside her classmates as the headmaster droned on and on about the ceremony. Beside her Raven stood nervously wringing her hands and biting her lip while Maddie bounced on her toes hoping it was teatime soon. Of course, teatime is any hour upon which a clock might point a hand at a number-unless the clock has no numbers or hands which is a very alarming thing and in the case of alarms can only be cured by sitting down immediately with a cup of tea and perhaps a cookie.

Or at least that's what Maddie always said.

Christina watched as the students went one by one and with every student, the bubble of anxiety grew inside her.

"Christy, are you okay?"

Christina startled at the sudden voice only to see Arthur staring at her.

"Yeah, you look like you're going to pass out,"

Christina turned again and found Dirk beside her.

Dirk Knight was Raven's older half brother and as Melinda once put it

"You'd have to be blind to think those two aren't related,"

He had short, spiky, black hair with purple highlights and purple eyes. He was wearing a black leather biker jacket trimmed with steel studs and chain-mail on the shoulders over a dark crimson shirt, dark purple jeans, and black high-top sneakers.

When Christina started to sway on the spot Dirk knew something wasn't right.

"Headmaster," Dirk called out.

"Not now Mr. Knight," The headmaster snapped.

"Lemme try," Arthur whispered before clearing his throat, "Headmaster Grimm I don't think Christina feels well perhaps she should be excused? From tomorrow's classes too so she can be prepared,"

"Yes, of course, Mr. White,"

"Thank you, sir," Arthur nodded as Dirk carried Christina indoors

…...

* * *

As soon as Christina was alone she scribbled out a note and left for The Moors. Once there, she climbed to the highest branches of Maleficent's tree where she could see everything. Christina was sick to her stomach with worry and conflict. She didn't want to sign the book and yet it's what was expected of her

"You want to matter don't you, Miss Shadowfae?" the headmaster had asked.

"Yes, of course,"

"Then sign the book and help your friend Hopper reach his Happily Ever After"

Christina had a lot to think about.

…...

* * *

Upon, returning to the school the next morning she locked herself inside her dorm. Prince was sleeping on her pillow at the size of a large dog which he then used to tackle her to the ground in excitement when he saw her. Christina wearily pushed the dragon off of her and climbed into bed, falling fast asleep. When she woke next she found it was noon and everyone was getting ready for Legacy day. Sleepily she dragged herself to the closet where her Legacy day dress awaited her.

the dress green with black accents. It had been her mother's and as was a tradition now it was hers. Christina turned it over in her hands. This wasn't really her style but with a little magic maybe she could alter it. She did with a wave of her hand. The once simple, long dress now more closely resembled a party dress with a skirt that was shorter in front but longer in back. The frog themed design had been replaced by a dragon motif as Christina had always loved them.

She slid into the dress finding it fit her perfectly. With it, she wore her favorite flats, a flowing cape with intricate dragon wings stitched into it and her mother's charm bracelet.

_For good Luck._

She told herself later as she stood in the line of students waiting to sign the book. Raven was onstage now and then it would be her turn. Christina watched as Raven did something most unexpected.

She refused to sign the book!

Desperate to get the crowd under control Headmaster Grimm called her to the stage, "And next we have Christina Shadowfae,"

Christina was mad that he neglected to mention her father's last name as well but said nothing as she stepped up to the podium. Looking out into the crowd she was able to spot her family eagerly watching her.

_You want to matter, don't you? _

Christina said nothing as the magical key dropped into her hands, she barely glanced at it before inserting it into the book. She watched breathlessly as the picture of a frog appeared before the book flipped to her page.

_**Hopper calling her a nobody.**_

_**Hopper mistreating his servants.**_

_**Her confronting him.**_

_**Her cursing him into a frog.**_

No.

She couldn't do that to hopper!

She glanced at the quill that appeared before her. Then she glanced at Raven who stood with her brother.

Christina knew what she had to do. She drew in a deep breath before standing tall and proudly saying:

"I am Christina Shadowfae Dracula! Grand-daughter of Maleficent! And I'm going to write my own destiny! I was born Dark, and I CHOOSE to be GOOD! My 'Happily Ever After' starts now!"

She slammed the book shut and walked off the stage flashing a fanged smile at the headmaster.

He promptly spazzed.

He looked ready to pass out when Dirk refused to sign

This was great!

And Now for the after party!

…...

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Butterfly!" Alissa cried joyfully as she rushed to embrace her daughter.

"As am I, Christina," Maleficent agreed, "I have a gift for you," she added as she handed Christina a wrapped box.

Christina carefully tore the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box.

She gasped.

Her grandmother's spellbook lay inside.

…...

* * *

**Well, that ends this chapter. Now, next chapter we'll see more of the after party and the MH crew and the Scooby gang will finally show up! Squeee.**

**Now please leave a review and tell me how you think Faybelle and Lucinda are going to react when they see Christina's gift.**

**Also, what do you think Dalton's thoughts about Melinda are? **

**let's just say I've been smiling since his introduction which was mostly written by my friend: ****DRAGONDAVE45. **

**Also, Dirk Knight is his OC and he wrote Christina's declaration. **

**So, applaud him 'cause I suck. **

**And Finally: The poem at the beginning of the chapter I found on Pinterest when browsing writing prompts. **

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina stared unbelievingly at the sight before her. Her grandmother's personal spell book. But why would she give it to her?

"I believe you've earned it. I wouldn't give it to anyone but you, Christina," Maleficent explained gently, glowing with pride.

"Thank you," Christina whispered.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Lucinda roared, appearing suddenly yanking Christina by the arm as she ripped the book from her grasp, "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS HALF-BREED TO ROB, MY DAUGHTER, AGAIN."

"Give it back, Aunt Lucinda!" Christina yelled reaching for the book which levitated out of her reach.

"You want it so badly? Grow some wings and grab it!"

Meanwhile, Faybelle stood as far away from her mother as she could. True she was angry that Christina got the book instead of her but something just didn't feel right. So, Faybelle watched the scene before her, doing her best to blend into the gathered crowd.

"Lucinda, give the book to Christina, it's hers now," Maleficent ordered coolly, knowing this was not the time or place to go off the deep end as her daughter was doing.

Christina met her aunt's malicious gaze with a fiery glare. She knew what her aunt was doing. She was deliberately pushing her buttons and trying to make a scene. Well, the only thing she was doing was making herself look like a fool in front of everyone and quite possibly anyone on the Mirrornet w might happen upon the video she knew her peers were filming. Christina wasn't going to stoop to her aunt's level Instead...

"Prince, FETCH," Christina ordered.

"That little-AHH," Lucinda cried as a full-size dragon swept through the ballroom, grabbed the book and returned it to Christina.

Christina jumped back as her aunt tried to snatch the book again. Muttering a spell under her breath Christina quickly enchanted the book so when Lucinda touched it again it burned her.

Lucinda stood in the center of the ballroom, seething angry as she went on a rant about how many times Christina had 'robbed' her daughter of her due. During all of this, Christina remained perfectly calm and collected knowing that her aunt's antics would no doubt get her thrown out and she was right.

Just as Lucinda was getting thrown out, Melinda arrived wearing her best party dress. Deep red and dripping with sparkles, a jacket she borrowed from Christina and her biker cap. Her eyes scanned the room and spying Raven she rushed over.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

"I didn't sign the book,"

"What?"

"Christina didn't sign either,"

"Whoa,"

"come on, let's find Christina and she can tell you,"

Cerise and Maddie joined them along the way. Once the four reached Christina they more or less tackled her in a group hug. They were still there! They didn't cease to exist like Headmaster Grimm had insisted they would.

"Crushing me," Christina wheezed.

"Sorry, sorry," the girls chorused.

"Hey isn't that my jacket?" Christina asked when she noticed Melinda's patchwork jacket with the dragons on the back.

"Yes. You don't mind, do you? It just goes well with the dress and It was just-"

"It's fine, Melinda. Just ask next time,"

"Okay," Melinda grinned, "I like your dress. It's wicked cool, Christina,"

"Thanks, is that your Legacy dress?"

"Nope. It was way too long and smelled like mothballs so I wore this instead,"

"MELINDA ELPAHABA THEODORA WEST,"

"Uh-oh, here comes Mom," Melinda sighed.

"Go, Melinda, I won't have angry parents ruin this night," Maleficent instructed/

…...

* * *

Melinda slipped out of the stuffy ballroom and into the quiet night with Shadow at her heels. She really did not want to listen to her mother drone on and on about who knows what. Besides, with Maleficent in attendance of the ball, Melinda highly doubted her mother would have the nerve to try anything. Upon finding a little bench nestled in the shadows she took a seat. Here she stayed counting down the minutes until her mother left.

"Melinda? What are you doing out here?"

Melinda was surprised to see Dalton suddenly drop onto the bench beside her. Wearing the same clothes he had on when she met him the first time except this time we wore a hat with his outfit. Melinda couldn't help thinking about how good he looked in it and was thankful for the shadows that hid her pink skin.

"Hiding from my mother," she replied.

"Why?"

"She's crazy mad at me for not signing the book,"

"I'm guessin' that book's important?"

"You weren't listening to the Headmaster's speech were you?"

"No, I zoned out," Dalton admitted.

Melinda sighed, "The Storybook of Legends is a magical record of every fairy tale ever written. it's said that those who don't sign cease to exist but I didn't so that's a lie-"

"So the Headmaster brought me here to sign a book? But why?"

"You've heard of Oz, haven't you?"

"My Grandma told me stories when I was little. I didn't think it was real,"

"It's all real, Dalton," Melinda sighed. "Every story you've ever heard about it and now Headmaster Grimm expects you to live out the stories"

"He's tryin' send me home. I don't meet his requirements,"

"The silver shoes are a pair of heels after all," Melinda nodded.

"I don't know how I'm going to get home and I don't know anything about this place."

"Tell me about Kansas, Dalton"

Dalton was happy to oblige. He told her all about growing up on the family farm being the oldest of three kids with a family that encouraged him to chase his dreams. That he could do anything he set his mind to if he only tried.

"What about you, Melinda? What's it like growing up here?"

Melinda froze, she didn't want to tell him. She couldn't just tell him. He'd hate her! Before she could weave a convincing story, however, Dingbat and Numbskull tumbled from the balcony where they'd been eavesdropping. As soon as Dalton saw them he turned to Melinda with a look of shock and confusion. Melinda stood with a sigh, stepping into the moonlight with a dejected sigh as the green overtook the pink in her skin.

"You're the witches daughter!"

"Yes," Melinda admitted shamefully.

She closed her eyes, convinced that he would run away.

"Melinda, look at me,"

Melinda hesitantly met Dalton's sympathetic gaze.

"You don't want to be wicked do you?"

"No, I want to sing and travel and live my life,"

"Your mother won't let you?"

"Mom doesn't even care about me,"

"I'm sorry Melinda," Dalton whispered. \

"It's fine, I have an adoptive family."

"Melinda," Cerise called, "Your mother left"

Melinda released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she hesitantly met Dalton's sympathetic gaze. Although her mother had left, Melinda didn't feel ready to go back into the ballroom. She felt much more at ease out here in the calm of the night. And she didn't know why all the walls were coming down. Dalton just had that effect on her and Melinda found she liked it.

"I take it you don't like parties?" Dalton asked when Melinda made no move to return to the ballroom.

"I like parties, it's just that this is like a family event and you know,"

"I understand,"

"I can go-"

"No, I can see you're telling the truth, stay?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

A few days later, Christina followed behind Professor Papa Bear as he took them to meet their fairy tale companions. Some of her peers like Maddie and Kitty were excused because they'd already met their companions while others like Melinda just blew it off entirely. Truthfully, Christina did not understand why she had to be there. She had a dragon after all but Professor Papa Bear had insisted and so here she was marching to the woods like everyone else.

"You're going to get a frog, cousin. A slimy disgusting frog," Faybelle taunted her.

"Whatever Faybelle," Christina shrugged.

Once at the edge of the woods they were each handed something that resembled a wrapped candy. The instructions were simple enough. Squeeze the wrapper wait for the firework and shout your name.

Easy peasy.

When it was Christina's turn she tried to ignore the whispers behind her.

"Frog Girl"

"Frog Girl"

"Frog Girl"

Why Florence, Fiona and, Mary found this funny Christina did not know but she did know that it was annoying.

As her firework popped bright yellow above her head Christina shouted her name, her **true **name with pride.

"Christina Shadowfae Dracula,"

It was not a frog that emerged from the forest nor was it a dragonfly as Hopper had received. No, Christina found herself pinned to the ground by three wolves. The entire class including the professor were flabbergasted. Wolves had no relation to Christina's story.

Two wolves were jet black and one was tan. Two females one male. All from the same pack.

Christina lovingly named her pets Thunder, Jade and, Fluffy.

…...

* * *

Thronecoming meant a trip to Heritage Hall for Christina. If it were up to her she would have liked to on a walk through the woods instead but her mother had promised an extra special surprise was awaiting her. And what a special surprise it was.

"Oh my," she gasped as she picked up the handcrafted wand.

In her years at the Fairy Academy, the other fairies had built their wands. Specially created to hone their talents. Each detail added with purpose. Christina had spent this time at the piano or by the pond with Prince. All the time spent with her pet had earned her the name Dragon Girl. That was the least insulting of the nicknames.

Although she didn't build her own wand Christina had studied them enough. There was a note beside it explaining some of the hidden details that Christina couldn't see.

The wand she now held was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was exactly 13 inches long made of dark Hawthorne wood which according to the note her mother had left the wood had been tinted with the blood of her father. The handle was wrapped in basilisk skin with a piece of Dragonstone. The wand had a Quetzaquatl feather core and a single amethyst crystal on the tip.

How long had this taken Christina couldn't help but wonder. Even as she held it, Christina could feel the power boost. She had half a mind to hide it from Faybelle but she wasn't fast enough Faybelle had already seen it and judging by the look on her face she was none too pleased. One quick glance at Faybelle's gift explained everything.

While Christina had gotten a handcrafted one of a kind wand Faybelle had received one of her mother's spellbook. A dust-covered, cracked, yellowed book that wasn't pretty to look at.

Well, this would definitely add fuel to the fire.

…...

* * *

Over the next few months, Christina felt the weight of everything was about to crash down on her. Her grueling class schedule consisted of General Villainy, Advanced Villainy, History of Evil Spells. Beast Training and Care, Physical Education and Music class. Every day was the same. She would get up, get dressed, grab breakfast and try to ignore the fear in the eyes of the first year students.

_That's Maleficent's Granddaughter._

_I heard her dragon will roast you alive if you cross her._

Then there was the teasing and pranks from those who weren't afraid of her. More than once she had opened her locker to an iron chain fall on her thanks to Sparrow. Mary enjoyed paying kids to steal her homework

And Faybelle, oh, Faybelle.

Trying to steal her wand and spellbook.

Repeatedly,

swiping her diary to give to Blondie.

Repeatedly.

Making up rumors.

Constantly.

Then there was that intervention the headmaster had staged.

Christina had stormed out after turning the headmaster into a squirrel.

That is why she was in the forest now. It was calm and quiet out here. She could get away from the whispers and the pranks. Wand in hand, she grew flowers and righted trees. All while telling Prince how upset she was.

"I just want someone, anyone to understand. Raven kinda understands but she's not the wingless fairy. Melinda sorta understands but she's not the one who gets iron tossed at her out of spite." Christina sighed, "I wish I had someone who really listened to me. Who saw beneath my flaws,"

She yelped as her wand fired a beam out of nowhere. Christina barely glanced at it before being pinned to the ground by something.

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"My head hurts,"

"Like, where's the. OW!", the lanky boy in the green t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and black sneakers started to say before a large cooler fell on his head, "picnic cooler."

"Ow!", the large brown dog barked as a picnic basket landed on his head.

"Whoa! Watch out!", the scaly blonde guy called as he caught a burning portable gas-grill before it could hit anyone.

"Nice catch, Hot-Stuff", the beautiful werewolf girl cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Is everyone all right?", a short girl wearing glasses and red and orange clothes asked.

"Fine here", a red-head in purple and the normal blonde guy embracing her said at once.

"But where are we?", another boy with messy black hair asked. "We were just on Gloom Beach."

"I don't know, Kenny", replied the girl with mint-green skin, black & White streaked hair, and stitches all over her body.

"Where's Draculaura?" the werewolf asked.

"Right here," a pink vampire said as she fell from a tree.

Christina had been pinned under the dog the entire time and growing quite tired of her face in the grass she decided to make her presence known.

"Ahem,"

The dog startled and jumped off of her. Christina sat up and brushed the grass from her hair. She eyed the strangers shyly then she grabbed her wand from the ground, thankful it hadn't been broken.

"Like, are you okay?" the boy in green asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Christina nodded as the others around her stood.

It was then that the dog and Prince noticed each other. They freaked out. Prince shrank down to the size of a kitten as he jumped onto Christina. The dog had a similar reaction jumping into the arms of the boy who had helped Christina to her feet.

"Dragon, Dragon," The dog whimpered.

"You don't have to be scared of Prince he wouldn't hurt anyone," Christina explained gently before adding, "Well, except Mary,"

Prince whimpered before burrowing into the crook of Christina's elbow.

"He's your dragon?" The blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, this is Prince and I'm Christina,"

"I'm Fred and this is Daphne," Fred said, nodding to the redhead holding his hand before introducing everyone else pointing to the person as he said their name.

"That's Velma,"

"Hello,"

"Frankie and her boyfriend Kenny,"

"Hi,"

"Clawdeen and Duncan,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Draculaura,"

"Hi,"

"And the two chickens are Shaggy and his dog, Scooby,"

Scooby was hiding behind Shaggy's legs at this point while Shaggy himself was trying not to stare at the girl before him. He had tuned everything else out only able to focus on Christina. Velma was nice enough to pinch him on the arm so he'd snap back to reality.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Clawdeen asked.

Christina turned her eyes to the ground as she sheepishly explained where they were and how they ended up there.

"But I swear I didn't mean to! Luckily, I know someone who can help," she said, "Now if everyone could join hands?"

The group formed a chain with Christina at the head and Kenny at the tail.

"I have to warn you, this is gonna feel weird,"

It felt as if the ground had dropped out from under them. When they blinked the group found themselves in front of a homely cottage. A swing hung from the branches of a great tree in the yard and butterflies flew in and out of the rose garden near the front door.

"Come on," Christina waved cheerfully as she guided them to the door, "Mom? You there?"

"Butterfly! I wasn't expecting a visit today. What brings you home? Not that you need a reason,"

"I need some help," Christina said, gesturing to the dumbstruck group behind her, "I uh, had a magical mishap,"

"Wand?"

"Yep,"

"Come inside and we'll sort this out," Alissa replied, opening the door to the group of teenagers that followed behind her daughter, "You're in luck I was just about to eat lunch so if you're hungry..."

"We haven't gotten a chance to eat yet," Fred admitted before making introductions again.

"Well, if you give me a few minutes I can make something for you all. In the meantime, please make yourselves at home," Alissa said before disappearing into the kitchen only to pop back out again, "I'm going to call your grandmother, Christina we may need her help,"

"May we help you cook?" Duncan offered.

"Like, yeah, we know our way around a kitchen," Shaggy added.

"Well, I suppose.." Alissa said as she thought it over.

"Guys, where's the food?" Velma asked as she realized they didn't have it.

"I guess we'll have to go back-"

"I got this. HEADS UP," Christina cried as everything appeared.

"Ow," Shaggy moaned as the cooler hit him in the head again.

"I got it!" Scooby cried, trying to catch the picnic basket only to crash into the wall the basket hitting him on the head.

Duncan caught the grill without even looking.

"Sorry," Christina mumbled.

"It's okay, you like, didn't mean to," Shaggy reassured her.

"As I was saying, I'd be glad to have the help but you're guests and it wouldn't feel right,"

"Okay, no problem,"

When Alissa disappeared back into the kitchen, Christina miniaturized the grill, basket, and cooler so that they'd be easier to carry around.

"So, you're a fairy?" Velma asked her curiosity getting to her, "Where are your w-"

"I was born early," Christina whispered.

Knowing she'd hit a sore spot Velma shut her mouth and joined the others in observing where they were. It wasn't a very big cottage at all but it was very warm and inviting. The walls were painted a soft orange and showcased photos of Christina at different stages of life. There were painters supplies pushed into a corner and a tall bookshelf filled with leather-bound books. A fireplace in the center of the wall across from them and right above it was a painting. Alissa's masterpiece, Draculaura gasped.

"That's my uncle," Draculaura said before turning to ask Christina about it, "Where'd you get this painting?"

Christina's head was spinning as she replied, "That's my father."

Draculaura grabbed Christina by her shoulders as they studied each other. Draculaura looked from the painting back to Christina. Same eyes, she had fangs...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", they both squealed causing the others to cover their ears.

Then they started asking questions going back and forth so fast that the others couldn't keep up, finally, they stopped, giggling as Alissa returned with Maleficent. Instantly, the room fell quiet. Clawdeen and Duncan tensed, ready to fight if the need arose while the others looked upon Maleficent with shock. How was this even possible? Maleficent was a work of fiction created by Disney!

"Everyone, this is my Grandmother, Maleficent,"

**THUD**

Shaggy and Scooby hit the floor

Daphne rolled her eyes, pulling a box of Scooby Snacks from her purse and giving it a shake. Shaggy and Scooby were up in a heartbeat chowing down on their favorite snack while a plan of action was discussed. They couldn't use Alissa's magic mirror because she had a mishap of her own the day prior. Most travel spells only worked as a one-way trip so that was out of the question.

"I'll see what I can find in my library dear. In the meantime, take them back to school with you," Maleficent eventually decided.

"But Headmaster Grimm-"

"Won't dare go against my orders," Maleficent smirked as she handed Christina a scroll.

"Now, that that's settled. Let's eat!" Alissa declared.

…...

* * *

As soon as Christina stepped back on campus she was tackled to the ground by a very frightened Nora North, Glinda's daughter.

Christina had never seen Nora so scared, her blue eyes full of fear as she pleaded for help.

"What happened?"

"NORA!" Melinda roared as she cornered her cousin.

"What happened?" Christina asked again.

"Dalton's trapped here,"

...

* * *

**Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good,**

**Now, since no one except DRAGONDAVE45 caught the easter egg last chapter I'll tell you about it. Melinda's enchanted biker cap is a nod to The Muppets of Oz. As someone who's read the books and seen every movie adaption she could get her hands on I have to say that the Muppets version is near the top of my favorites list.**

**Can you spot the Easter eggs from this chapter?**

**Big thank you to DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me.**

**Question time:**

**1\. Why is Dalton trapped?**

**2\. Who can guess Melinda's weakness?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Trapped? What do you mean trapped?"

"Nora tricked him!"

Christina blinked in confusion, "Why would Nora trick him? What did she do?"

"I-I didn't mean to," Nora squeaked.

Christina was growing frustrated by the lack of answers.

"Can someone PLEASE EXPLAIN? You two are making as much sense as Maddie when she speaks Riddleish,"

"The silver shoes," Melinda growled, "Nora gave them to Dalton and now he can't take them off,"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know those were the shoes! They didn't even look like shoes. They were spurs,"

Christina groaned, "You two go back to your rooms and chill out. Before **one **of you starts crying! I am not in the mood to treat water burns,"

"But-"

"Go! Now. I've got to see Headmaster Grimm,"

The duo slunk back to the school like children who were being punished.

Christina sighed in relief. She would help Melinda later, for now, she had things to do. Putting on her best smile she guided the group to the office.

"Enter"

Christina took a deep breath as she entered the office where the Headmaster had lectured her so many times. The office had often reminded Christina of a throne room with its rich color scheme and expensive looking décor. Headmaster Grimm even sat on a throne behind his desk. When the headmaster saw the group of monsters that followed behind Christina his already stern expression turned sour.

"Ms. Shadowfae, what is the meaning of this? Where did they come from?"

"I brought them here by mistake and now I wish to help them get home,"

"They can stay in town then,"

Christina smirked as she handed the headmaster the scroll. It clearly stated that the newcomers were to stay at the school with Christina until they could return home. As much as the headmaster wished to argue it would do no good. Begrudgingly, he handed the scroll back to Christina before explaining that since she caused this mess. The strangers were her responsibility. Christina responded with her best smile before escorting the group to the dorms.

"I'll let you guys get settled in," Christina grinned after pointing out the vacant rooms.

Now, to deal with Melinda's problem.

…...

* * *

Melinda looked up with a start as the door opened. She tried desperately to hide her face but failed. The burn marks stood out against her currently blue skin. Christina joined her on the bed and pried her hands away from her face.

"I tried not to," Melinda offered weakly as Shadow jumped onto her lap.

"I can see that. Now, tell me about what happened,"

"This whole day went down the rabbit hole,"

"How so?"

"You want me to start from the beginning?"

"Yes, please,"

"Fine, just let me get rid of those two," Melinda sighed pointing to where Dingbat and Numskull were arguing over a banana.

She grabbed the biker cap from the bedpost and put it on. After drawing the monkeys attention away from the banana she ordered them out. They were quick to flee leaving the two girls and their pets behind.

"Now tell me?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

To say Melinda was having a bad day would be the understatement of the century. Why her day was going downhill was an utter mystery to her but there was no question about it. Her day was going downhill. First, she lost her homework thanks to the two bumbling idiots that were her minions then she got detention. Her only hope for some semblance of a normal day was Dalton. They'd grown quite close over the past months. They swapped stories, chatted about music and just well, got along.

However, if she didn't hurry she'd be late for class and that meant another detention which in turn meant she wouldn't get to see Dalton. So she ran. Even though running in heels was painful she ran. And that begged the question How in Oz had Dorthy traveled in heels? Melinda was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the pirate headed her way until they collided and she ended up on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she barked, thankful she hadn't broken a bone.

Upon looking up she recognized who had knocked her down. Hadrian Hook. They shared the same Villainy class.

He liked to mess with Christina too so yeah she wasn't happy. He seemed to watch her as the green hue overtook her skin as if he didn't really know what to do but just as she was going to tear into him he spoke.

"Well-well, a true beauty with courage ta match", he said with a velvet voice as he extended his hand to help Melinda up. "My sincerest apologies for my clumsiness, milady. Captain Hadrian Hook, Son of the Legendary Pirate Captain Hook of Neverland. Who might you be, Luv?"

"I'm Melinda and you've made me late," she snapped as she got to her feet.

"I'd be happy to walk you to class,"

"No, I've got this covered," Melinda curtly replied as she summoned her broom and made a quick exit.

One painful hour of silent reading later Melinda was free! She eagerly raced to the Music room where Dalton was waiting for her as always. Melinda froze in the doorway. Something was off and she could feel it. The electrical buzz of magical energy was thick in the air and it gave Melinda goosebumps. Dalton didn't seem to notice as he greeted her with a smile while Ghost made a beeline to Shadow.

"Somethin' wrong Melinda?"

Her eyes traveled from Dalton's face to his feet and that's when she noticed.

"Where'd you get those, Dalton?" she asked pointing to the spurs on his boots.

"Your cousin gave 'em to me."

"Which cousin?"

"Nora,"

Oh crap.

"Dalton, could you try taking them off for me?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

He tried and he failed which worried Melinda who tried her magic next only to be zapped. Melinda jumped back like she'd been burned which would've been impossible unless...

"The Silver Shoes," Melinda growled, "She gave you The Silver Shoes which means-"

"Which means what?"

"You're trapped here. There are only two ways those things come off. You live out the story or-"

"I have to die,"

"Exactly,"

"I-I can't. I-I have to go home," Dalton choked.

"I'm going to fix this. I don't know how but by Ozma's crown I am," Melinda declared, "I'll fix everything!"

Melinda walked Dalton back to his dorm so he could have some privacy before spinning on her heel and racing to find her cousin, eyes blazing and fingertips sparking with magic.

…...

* * *

"Wow," Christina responded as she finished treating the burns on Melinda's skin as it faded from a greenish-blue back to normal tan.

"I better go check on him,"

"Not just yet. It's only been an hour,"

"But I have nothing else to do!

Christina smirked as she pulled out her keyboard and handed Melinda her guitar. "How 'bout a jam session?"

Melinda's face brightened, "Now you're talking!"

…...

* * *

Shaggy was confused, to say the least. He was confused about why the mere thought of Christina triggered a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure why his heart was pounding. How could a girl he barely knew trigger such things? Now, he stood at the window of his new room watching as the students milled about in the courtyard below.

"Shaggy. You in there?" Clawdeen asked through the door.

"Yeah, like, come in,"

Clawdeen entered and quietly shut the door behind her before stepping over Scooby who was sleeping and joining Shaggy at the window.

"We need to talk,"

"About what?"

"I think you imprinted on Christina,"

Shaggy turned to her confusedly.

"Look," Clawdeen sighed, "I know you're a werewolf and I know that you don't understand what you're going through right now,"

"I don't follow,"

"When you saw Christina for the first time it felt like the world faded away? Like she was the only other person around or more accurately the only one that mattered?"

"Yeah,"

"That's imprinting. It can't be changed or denied,"

"So now what?"

"Get to know her,"

Shaggy could do that.

Well, he could when his heart stopped beating so wildly.

…...

* * *

Early the next morning Christina met everyone just outside the dorms and explained that for today rather than stay locked in their rooms all day they were going to join her for classes.

"Like, can we get breakfast first? We're like starved," Shaggy asked while Scooby did his skin and bones routine.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we, let me grab some things from my locker and we'll be on our way"

The students parted like the Red Sea when they caught sight of Christina and the odd bunch behind her. Again the whispers were getting on Christina's nerves but she chose to ignore them as she reached her locker. She opened the door only to jump back in surprise as a fat frog wearing an iron collar jumped out at her dragging the iron leash behind it.

Christina hissed as the chain grazed her arm, "I'm going to turn him into a mouse the next time he does that," she declared.

"The frog?" Frankie asked.

"No, the person who put it there," Christina clarified.

Melinda appeared rather suddenly with a burst of flames, "Christina I don't suppose you could turn Hadrian into a slug? Or at the very least a mouse?"

"Why?"

"He's been following me all morning!"

"It's only been ten minutes,"

"He gives me the creeps"

Christina rolled her eyes, "Go find Dalton and see how he's holding up,"

"Good idea,"

"Friend of yours?" Duncan asked when Melinda had disappeared.

"One of my Best Friends Ever After. Now, how about some-"

"Breakfast!" Shaggy and Scooby cheered

"Follow me then," Christina laughed.

The castleteria was teeming with students when they entered. Shaggy and Scooby almost fainted at the sight of the breakfast buffet before them. So. Much. Food. Christina, laughed again as she started to fill her plate the others following suit. She then led them to a table nearest the windows where her friends were waiting.

"Good Morning everyone," she greeted as she took a seat beside Raven and Cerise.

"Morning, Christina, who are your friends?" Dirk asked, eyeing the strangers curiously.

Introductions were made and an explanation was given before everyone turned their attention to the screen in the center of the castleteria where Blondie Locks' mirror cast had just started. Christina just about jumped out of her skin when Blondie popped up next to her.

"Christina, is it true that _**you **_brought them here?"

"Y-yes," Christina squeaked, suddenly aware the whole school was watching her.

"And is it true they're part of some evil scheme?"

"No,"

"Oh, well let's see what your classmates think-"

"Later, okay? I don't really feel comfortable doing this right now," Christina cut in.

Luckily for her Blondie got the hint and left turning the focus of her Mirror cast to other things.

"Hey, where's Melinda?" Raven asked.

"With Dalton in the music room," Alistair called over his shoulder as he and Bunny joined the Wonderland kids at their table.

…...

* * *

The door creaked as Melinda pushed it open startling Dalton. He offered Melinda a weak smile as she joined him on the wooden bench.

"How are you holding up?" Melinda whispered.

"Not good," Dalton sighed, "I really don't want to face anyone today,"

"You don't have to," Melinda replied.

"But how else I'm I gonna get answers?"

Melinda hummed in thought before an idea struck her, "Let's go to Oz. Maybe my Aunt Glinda can help us, after all, that's her thing,"

"How are we supposed to get there?"

"Magic Mirror travel or would you prefer the well?" Melinda asked teasingly.

"Is there any other way?"

Melinda blushed, "My broom could get us there,"

"Let's do that!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"O-kay"

Melinda grinned as her broom materialized in her hand. She stood up, opening the window with a wave of her hand as Dalton stood. Melinda hopped onto the broom as it began to levitate before extending a hand to help Dalton. She stiffened momentarily as Dalton latched onto her out of nervousness before relaxing. She laughed a bit as she straightened her biker cap tying her hair into a bun to keep it from getting wind-blown.

"Hang on, I like to go fast"

Dalton latched onto her for dear life.

"If you're scared-"

"No, just nervous,"

"You'll be fine with me,"

Melinda breezed out the window without a second glance, "You can look down, Dalton,"

Dalton hesitantly opened his eyes to see the ground whizzing by below them in a myriad of colors. The buildings below were nothing more than specks. He watched with interest as the colors shifted from the lush greens and blues to the golden sands of the desert then to color once more but not like before. He could see purple, blue, yellow and green but never mixed together. The only constant was the yellow line running through it all.

"Welcome to Oz, Dalton," Melinda said as they began their descent into the purple portion of the country where Glinda ruled.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school.

Christina was headed to her first class of the day: General Villainy.

General Villainy like most other villain class was held in the basement area near the cauldron room. Christina was used to seeing spiders and the occasional rat scuttle by but judging by Daphne's shrieks she wasn't.

"Shh, any louder and you'll wake the bats," Christina warned turning to look at the group behind her.

"L-like there are bats down here?" Shaggy asked trembling.

"Yes,"

Luckily, there were no mishaps on their way to the classroom and they were soon safely inside.

"You're late, Shadowfae," Professor Badwolf barked, "Excellent"

"Show off," Faybelle sneered as Christina took her seat while the others stood out of the way.

The other students in the class were Raven, Sparrow, Lizzie, Ginger, and Duchess, and while most kept their eyes on the chalkboard, Duchess kept her eyes on Duncan.

"Christina, who's your friend?"

"Not now, Duchess,"

Duchess huffed, "Tell me,"

"It's none of your business," Christina snapped when the teacher had his back turned.

"Why? You got a crush?"

"Leave me alone"

"Oh, my Godmother-"

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! ARE YOU THAT BLIND HE CLEARLY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" **Christina roared, flames jumping off her body as she seized the trouble-making Duchess by her collar.

"Crazy half-breed," Duchess spat when Christina released her having burnt the feathers off her dress.

Christina sank back into her chair and slammed her head against the desk.

_Anger = Bad things._

"Did you see what she did Professor Badwolf?" Duchess cried.

Professor Badwolf blinked, trying to process what had just happened. The entire classroom turned to where Christina sat shaking trying to get her anger back under control. Duchess did this sort of thing daily to her and yet she had never lashed out before. Perhaps this had been the breaking point. Then Professor Badwolf started to clap slowly at first building until the sound echoed off the walls.

"Very good Miss Shadowfae you stood up for yourself as a villain should! Extra credit!"

"WHAT?" Duchess bellowed.

"As for you Miss Swan Detention,"

Before Duchess could protest, the bell chimed signaling the end of class. While the other students shuffled out of the room Christina stayed put. It was time for Advanced Villainy.

…...

* * *

"Oh NO," Christina groaned a few hours later.

"What? What's wrong?" Draculaura asked.

"We're playing Basketball!"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Frankie replied.

"That's what you think,"

Basketball at Ever After High wasn't normal Basketball as the group soon learned. They sat on the bench as Christina ran to join the Commoners team standing between Cerise and Raven. Coach Gingerbread man wheeled out a cart piled high with baskets which the students draped over their arms shortly before he blew the whistle and the game commenced. The game seemed pretty normal sans the baskets until the wolves were released. The goal of this game was to keep the wolves from getting the baskets filled with sugary treats. Per usual it dissolved into chaos.

Christina sat huddled in a corner, her basket tossed to the side as she tried to clean a bite from one of the sugar-crazed beasts. Raven ran in circles holding her basket out of reach. Dirk was more interested in fighting the wolves than winning the game.

When the game ended only Cerise and Ramona stood unscathed with their baskets intact meaning that their team had won.

…...

* * *

After the school day had ended Christina needed a flight to clear her head. Prince flew as high as she wanted him to which meant above the clouds where she could see nothing but their fluffy whiteness. The other fairies wouldn't fly this high so she was at peace. She glanced down at the bandage on her arm with a sigh as she mulled over the days' events.

Frog in her locker. With iron.

Blondie cornering her for an interview.

Lashing out at Duchess.

Being pushed in the mud by Mary.

Being mocked by Faybelle.

Getting hurt during basketball.

Cornered for an interview again.

Tripped in the hallway by Faybelle.

Not her best day.

"Take me down, boy,"

Christina landed near the woods where she was surprised to find Shaggy and Scooby play fetch

"Hi, guys. I thought you had an interview with Blondie?"

"We like, snuck away."

"Oh,"

"Wanna play with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Like, where did you get a dragon?" Shaggy asked as Christina tossed the stick.

Christina lit up as she told them how she had found Prince and Shaggy found the butterflies were at it again.

"He isn't my only pet though,"

"He isn't?"

"Nope," Christina replied.

"S-Shaggy," Scooby stammered.

Shaggy turned to where Scooby was pointing in time to see a trio of wolves slink out of the woods. Shaggy tensed ready to run as the three neared them only to freeze slack-jawed as they sat down in front of Christina like perfectly trained..pets.

"Those are your pets?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is Thunder, Jade and, Fluffy. Don't worry they're trained. Say hello,"

The largest of the three ambled over to where Shaggy stood and sniffed him curiously. He smelt the wolf in his scent Shaggy supposed. Nervously he reached down and pet the wolf spying a collar almost hidden in the fur. Thunder, the tag read.

"I think he likes you,"

Scooby meanwhile, found that the other black wolf _really _liked him. And that made him nervous. Extremely nervous. Scooby fainted when she licked his nose.

"You okay, Scooby?" Christina asked, "Jade just wants to play,"

Scooby got to his feet and trotted over to where Shaggy stood.

"I can tell them to go if it's a problem-"

"No, like, the more the merrier, right Scoob?"

Scooby nodded.

"Alright then,"

…...

* * *

"You have a soft spot for your cousin," Lucinda snarled.

"Mother!" Faybelle cried exasperatedly. These video calls never went well.

"You're a FAILURE,"

"I'm trying! I really am!"

"Prove yourself to me. Do something so wicked, so nasty and cunning that you'll be remembered."

"What? What do you want me to do? I worked with the EVIL QUEEN, remember?"

"You worked with my WORST ENEMY. Now, do something worthy of our family."

"But what?"

"DO SOMETHING TO YOUR COUSIN," Lucinda yelled.

"But Grammy would go ballistic! You know Christina's her favorite!"

"Then make sure she doesn't find out," Lucinda snapped before the screen went dark, ending their call.

"I'll make you proud, Mom," Faybelle promised before flying off to go spy on Christina.

* * *

**The end of the chapter is upon you.**

**Once again, ****DRAGONDAVE45 is the only one who even attempted to guess. Yes, Melinda's weakness is water. Also, no one caught my easter eggs last chapter! Ugh. I'm not going to tell you what they are but I will give you a hint. Two actually.**

**Melinda.**

**Defying Gravity.**

**Now, it's question time.**

**1\. What kind of shenanigans will Dalton and Melinda get into?**

**2\. What kind of evil rotten thing might Faybelle do to her cousin?**


	7. Chapter 7

Christina was flying! She was flying! Over the great blue sea and past great cliffs of stone. The ground below her a blur of colors. She smiled and laughed, yelled with joy because she was flying. She could see everything! Golden desert sands and snowy mountain peaks.

"So pretty," she sighed as she weaved her way through the trees.

"You aren't flying, Freak," Mary laughed as she suddenly appeared.

"You can't fly," Fiona added.

"You don't even have wings," Florence sneered.

Now, Christina was falling into a great black hole that had opened up. All the lush and beautiful things had died. Transforming into twisted shadows of what they once were and Christina was powerless to stop her fall.

She screamed.

…...

* * *

Christina tumbled out of her bed in a tangle of sweaty sheets. Her wolves and Prince surrounded her all desperate to help her. Christina wormed her way out of the sheets and stood with a shaky sigh. Tossing a glance to Melinda's side of the room she was surprised to see her friend had yet to return. The only ones occupying Melinda's space were Shadow and the bumbling monkeys.

"Do you two know where Melinda is?" Christina asked.

They shook their heads yes then no then yes again. Finally, they just shrugged.

"Well, go find her. I wouldn't want to be you if her mother found out," Christina replied matter-a-factly, "Take Shadow with you," she added only to have Ghost pop out of hiding, "And Ghost too"

The Monkey's each grabbed a cat and flew out the window or at least, they tried to. They ran smack into it causing Christina to roll her eyes before opening it. The monkeys took off again attracted to Melinda like a moth to a flame.

Christina couldn't help but wonder where Melinda had disappeared to.

…...

* * *

"Why are we walking?" Dalton asked.

"Er, because walking is good for you?" Melinda replied.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that your skin is tinted green?"

Melinda clenched her fists in concentration and willed the green color to fade. Luckily for her, it did.

Melinda had landed on the very outskirts of her Aunt's country simply because she wanted to spend more time with Dalton not that he needed to know that of course. As they walked Melinda told him stories of when she had lived in Oz. Her mother, after being reborn, was astounded to find that her domain had been taken over by Nick Chopper or the Tin Man as you might know him. Instead, of overthrowing the kindly emperor of the Winkies the witch took up residence in an abandoned cottage where Melinda was born.

Dalton then inquired how Melinda could have been born if her mother had previously melted to which Melinda replied:

"Nothing can prevent the birth of a magical child, **Nothing.**"

Then Dalton asked where her father was.

"I-I don't know. Mom forbids me from even mentioning him,"

"I'm sorry, Melinda,"

"It's okay, I don't really care,"

The duo walked in silence until they came upon a lunch pail tree. A lunch pail tree is exactly what it sounds like. Instead of apples lunch, pales grew from its branches. Melinda having forgotten to eat breakfast eagerly snatched the first two ripe pails she saw from the tree as she explained to Dalton what they were. The two very hungry teens then settled onto the purple grass and tore into their meals. Dalton opened his, to find a turkey sandwich, carrot sticks, and a water bottle. Melinda's was very much the same save for the bright green apple.

She eyed it warily while having flashbacks to a story she was often told when she was very young

_One bite._

_One bite._

_Heart withering away._

_Wickedness._

_One bite._

_One bite._

_Heart withering away._

_Wickedness._

_One bite._

_One bite._

_Heart withering away._

_Wickedness._

She chucked the apple as far as she could throw it causing it to spatter against a tree opposite to where she and Dalton were sitting.

"Melinda?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Okay-WHAT'S THAT?"

Melinda looked up startled to see Dingbat and Numbskull descend from the sky. She quickly ordered them to stand on the other side of the road so that she could have some privacy.

"The boss will skin us alive when she finds out her daughter is in love with the grandson of that girl who melted her!" Numbskull whispered.

"You mean IF she finds out." Dingbat corrected with a smirk.

"Yeah, 'IF'. 'IF' is good!" Numbskull grinned.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile back at school.

Christina slowly shuffled her way from the dorms to the castleteria, Prince in her arms. She couldn't shake the bottomless pit feeling from her stomach. She felt like crying. She often felt this way after her dreams had cruelly ripped her greatest wish from her. She yawned as she dropped into a seat between Cerise and Raven.

Duncan and the others arrived shortly afterward. All of them but especially Shaggy immediately noticed the drastic change in the usual cheery girl. Christina was paler and frowning. She picked at her bowl of porridge but scarcely ate.

"Like, what's the matter, Christina?" Shaggy asked, dropping into the empty seat across from her.

Christina's only response was a sigh.

"You had that dream again, didn't you Christy?" Cerise asked softly.

Christina nodded before excusing herself to throw away her trash, however, since Ms, Mama Bear was on duty and she had a soft spot for Christina she pulled the distressed girl into the kitchens so that she could eat a fulfilling meal and cheer up.

"What dream?" Daphne asked.

"Christy has these reoccurring dreams where she can fly-" Raven started.

"But then someone, usually a bully-" Dirk continued.

"tells her that she'll never really be able to-" Arthur cut in.

"So, she falls-" Darling said

"Into a void, "Cerise finished.

"That's scary," Daphne nodded.

"Most times she wakes up screaming," Cerise replied, "I don't blame her,"

Shaggy turned to where Christina had disappeared into the kitchen just in time to see her emerge from it. Her eyes swept over the castleteria before meeting his and looking away. Shaggy watched as she moved toward their table, her shoulders slumped, hugging her dragon as a child clings to their blankie. She returned to the table and resumed her place between her besties. She was so quiet. So unusually quiet even for those who had witnessed this before.

It only got worse, however, when everyone tuned into Blondie's morning Mirrorcast. There was Duchess blowing Christina's temper flare way out of proportion. The initial interview was followed up with comments from Florence, Fiona, Mary and, Faybelle.

_She's crazy! Once she ordered her dragon to attack me!_

_She sent my mother to Wonderland!_

_She feeds off first years!_

_She was always jealous of me, you know! _

Christina was shaking. Whether it was from anger or sadness they didn't know.

Raven had seen that look before though. Once, several years ago as children mocked a six-year-old for her differences. The mixture of fear, confusion, anger and, sadness all marched across Christina's face right as her skin started to heat. Not in the normal way where she'd simply burst into flames. No, this was the heat that came before her travel charm. The spell that allowed her to disappear in the blink of an eye. Where exactly she went to, Raven wasn't sure but she did know that wherever Christina went she stayed there for a while.

And this is what worried Raven as she saw Shaggy reach for Christina's hand, "DON'T-"

But she was too late.

Christina disappeared with Shaggy.

…...

* * *

Shaggy fell on his backside as a result of whatever just happened. Instead of hitting the tiled floor of the castleteria he felt grass under his fingers. Confusedly, he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a bluer sky than any he'd ever seen. He sat up to find himself next to a river sparkling with magic, teeming with creatures he'd only read about. Sitting on the other side was Christina and when she noticed him she freaked out.

"Oh, my Godmother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry-"

Shaggy laughed, "Like, calm down. It's not like I fell into the river,"

But Christina did not calm down. True to nature, she stammered a thousand apologies without stopping.

"Christina,, it's like okay,"

But Christina wasn't listening. She was too busy picturing how bad this must have seemed to everyone in the castleteria. Blondie would likely seize the story and run with it as far as she possibly could.

And Faybelle...

Christina shuddered to think about what she would do.

It got to a point where Shaggy couldn't stand seeing her freak out any longer. Spying some stones he could walk on he hastily sprinted across the river to where Christina was still freaking out. He dropped to the ground beside her and waited for her to take notice of him.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"It's okay. I didn't get hurt, like, we're not dead, the world isn't ending. Like, trust me it's okay," Shaggy reassured her, "Now, do you like, wanna tell me where we are?"

"The Moors,"

"Isn't that like, a fairyland?"

"Yes,"

"How'd we like, get here?"

"Me. I come here when I'm upset" Christina sighed, "Often"

"Why here?"

"My Grandmother told me to whenever I was upset because then nothing could harm me," Christina gestured to the wall of thorns which kept intruders out.

"Like, I understand,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, there's like, this forest next to my house. I take walks there to like, clear my head after a mystery," Shaggy smiled, "Like, if we're gonna be here a while why don't you like, show me around?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Melinda and Dalton walked in silence for a time after their meal since silences are boring, however, Dalton broke it to ask how much further and could they please ride the broom the rest of the way?

"You liked riding?" Melinda asked turning magenta.

"Yeah, can we?"

"I don't see why not," Melinda replied, willing the magenta hue to fade, however this time she wasn't so lucky as it stayed.

"Why do you change colors?" Dalton couldn't help but ask as Melinda helped him on the broom.

"It's a curse," Melinda mumbled. "I'm forced to always show my feelings,"

"Why? What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. It was my mother," Melinda sighed as they flew through the skies, "Once a very long time ago my mother was known as Theodora The Good. She was the youngest of four sisters and wasn't wanted by my grandfather who was a wicked man. My mother escaped to the Winkie country and there she lived when the wizard arrived. From what I know he strung her along and lied to her. She went to my aunt for help. Well, my aunt Evanora never cared for anyone but herself and so, she gave my mother a cursed..."

"Apple?" Dalton guessed.

"Yes, it caused her heart to shrivel and die. Turning her into the wickedest witch Oz had ever known. She's green because she's angry. Always angry."

They arrived at Glinda's castle before Dalton could respond.

Melinda hopped off the broom with Dalton following suit as her two minions crashed to the ground each holding a basket with a cat inside it. The cats were unscathed and if Shadow had been given the ability to talk she would have had a few choice words for Dingbat.

Dalton watched as Melinda marched to the doors like she owned the world. He trailed behind her as she threw open the doors then something most unexpected happened.

"Muwinda!"

She was ambushed by a very, very excited blonde-haired, blue-eyed ball of energy.

Instantly, her demeanor shifted from I rule the world to I'm going to spoil you rotten. With a smile, she scooped the boy into her arms and spun him around.

"Hello, Nelson, where's your mommy?"

"With sissy in the chair room. I take you,"

"Lead the way oh great wizard," Melinda laughed.

"Only if you turn puple,"

Dalton looked from the two-year-old in ivory colored clothes to Melinda wondering just how Melinda was going to turn purple. He watched in awe as she closed her eyes, clenched her fists and turned the lightest shade of purple. This seemed to please Nelson who jumped up and down excitedly. True to his word he brought Melinda and Dalton to "the chair room" before running off to play with the cats and monkeys.

Glinda sat on her gleaming gold throne, cradling Nora's head in her lap as she sobbed.

"I didn't know, I didn't know," she sobbed.

"Breathe Nora."

"Hello, Aunt Glinda," Melinda greeted quietly.

"Hello, Melinda, I've been expecting you,"

"I know, I've come to ask if-"

"I can help Dalton, I know"

"Can you?"

"It is not in my power to do so," Glinda sighed, "I know of only two ways to remove the shoes neither of which are doable,"

Melinda groaned.

"Melinda, there's something you need to know," Nora said gazing up at her currently green-skinned cousin with fear and sadness.

"What?"

"I was talking to Farah..."

…...

* * *

"Hexcuse me, Miss North?", Headmaster Grimm called, drawing her attention from her conversation with Farah Goodfairy.

"Yes, Headmaster Grimm?", she replied, walking up to him. He was holding a pair of silver spurs.

"I wanted to apologize to young Mister Gale, by giving him these spurs", Grimm explained. "But I can't seem to find him, and I'm quite busy. Would you be so kind as to do so on my behalf? And relay my apologies?"

"Of course, Headmaster", she smiled. "Very noble of you to make this gesture."

…...

* * *

"So I found you in the music room, and did as he asked..."

"Gave me the spurs, passed along his 'apologies', and helped me put them on my boots", Dalton summarized dryly, with a sympathetic look at the poor girl. Then he turned to Melinda, who was fuming. "I believe her."

"Yeah, so do I! GRIMM! Why that dirty, sneaky, scheming...!"

Melinda had half a mind to feed Grimm to the monkeys and she probably would have if her aunt hadn't gotten her to focus.

"Melinda, I need you to come with me, please,"

Melinda quietly followed behind her aunt slightly scared of what was to happen. Although her aunt was good and fair to all, Melinda had to suppress the deep violet color which threatened to flood her skin and expose the fear her aunt sometimes caused her. She found the clicking of her heels against the marble floors a nerve-wracking sound as they neared Glinda's private rooms.

She slowly lifted her gaze from the floors to stare at the room dripping with shades of white and purple. Melinda stuck out like a weed amongst the pure white bed she took a seat on. The only person in the entirety of the castle to wear black, anyone who saw her in the halls scurried away.

Glinda, however, smiled fondly at her niece as she sat beside her.

"I know you care for Dalton," she began softly.

"I do,"

"I know you're in love with him and it's not just because you're turning pink,"

Melinda hid her face in her hands, "He doesn't deserve to be trapped here," she informed Glinda.

"I know he doesn't, dear one but I also know you would be greatly saddened to see him leave. You care for him because you were born with a heart and the desire to do good things. I believe it was Fate that brought Dalton here,"

"I think so too,"

Glinda smiled as she lifted Melinda's head, "You'll do great and noble things, Melinda,"

"But how can I if I can't even help Dalton?"

"You'll figure it out," Glinda reassured her, "Now, I have a gift for you. Close your eyes, Melinda,"

Melinda complied with the gentle instructions before feeling something cold around her neck. Upon opening her eyes she saw the monkey-shaped pendant around her neck.

"This will help you keep those emotions under control and hidden. I know how much it bothers you,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

The duo returned to where Nora and Dalton were discussing the shoes.

"I'm sorry we can't get them off," Nora was saying.

"That's gonna get...uncomfortable after a while; not to mention smelly", Dalton grimaced.

"Oh-ho-ho! Don't worry about that, my dear boy", Glinda giggled gently. "True, you cannot remove them. But while you wear them, you can turn them and your boots into any foot-wear you require; such as comfortable house-slippers to sleep in, or open sandals to bathe..."

"Or sneakers for gym class", Nora added

"Why don't you go see Queen Ozma tomorrow. Perhaps she can help," Glinda suggested, "For now you can stay here,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

"So, who were the fairies in the news this morning?" Shaggy asked.

Christina sighed in frustration, as she continued her work on the flower crown she was making while her bare feet dangled In the river. She turned to look at Shaggy a tired, vacant look floating across her face, "One was my cousin. The others are my Tormentors. The daughters of the three good fairies,"

"They like to mess with you?"

"Far worse than that,"

"Like, how so?"

"I was six..."

…...

* * *

Christina sighed sadly as the other fairies flew overhead. Each of them suspended by a pair of shimmering wings. The young girl laid in the grass watching as the rainbow parade passed her by without a second glance. She wished she could join them but she lacked a pair of her own wings. Because of this she often stayed inside away from the eyes of neighboring children and while that used to work she found that she wanted friends. As luck would have it, three fairies dropped into the yard each smiling a little too widely, muffling their laughs as best they could.

Florence Fiona Mary, the daughters of the three good fairies were basically a three-headed beast, a pack. They were joined at the hip with Mary acting as the ring leader.

Although they claimed to be her friends, the three fairies enjoyed messing with Christina. She was often the butt of jokes, willing to do whatever Mary told her too.

But after today that would all change.

"Why so sad, Christina?" Mary asked.

"I wanna fly," Christina mumbled.

The trio of 'good fairies' shared a sneaky look.

"Maybe you should jump?" Florence suggested.

"Jump?" Christina questioned.

"Yes, you know, up and down. Then you'll get wings,"

Christina jumped to her feet and repeated to hop up and down slowly, building speed until she ran out of breath.

"Maybe you should try jumping from someplace higher?" Mary said.

"Where?" Christina asked eagerly.

"Up there," Mary replied pointing to the tallest tree, "I promise it will work,"

"Okay,"

The three flew away as soon as Christina's back was turned.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was appalled.

Once Christina had finished her story she stood, the now finished crown in her hands as she debated what to do with it. She turned it over in her hands. It had taken great care to make the crown out of roses and she had the cuts to prove it but now that it was completed the thorns fell away as she placed the crown on her

"Like, where'd you learn to do that?" Shaggy asked as he stood.

"Make the flower crown?"

"No, how did you like, get rid of the thorns so easily?"

"The same way I brought you here, magic,"

"Can you like show me?" Shaggy asked nervously.

Christina grinned as she rubbed her palms together. Shaggy leaned in to watch as she opened them slowly revealing the golden dust now circling in her hands. The dust took on the shape of a dog, a cat, a dragon and lastly a butterfly which became real and fluttered around their heads before fluttering away.

Since the sun was setting, Shaggy suggested going back to the school but Christina shook her head, "I'm not ready but I'll send you back if-"

"Like, that's okay," Shaggy grinned, "I think I'll stay here with you,"

…...

* * *

Early the next morning, Melinda and company set out for the Emerald City. They arrived rather quickly upon Dalton's begging to fly there and well, Melinda wasn't complaining. They were brought at once to the great palace and ushered into the grand throne room where Ozma awaited them seated on a solid gold throne set with emeralds. She was guarded on both sides by the Lion and The Hungry Tiger both eyed Melinda warily.

"Your Highness," Melinda kneeled, "I have come seeking your help,"

"Rise young witch and tell me your troubles,"

"I wish to help my friend Dalton get home. He is bound by the Silver Shoes and it is not in my power to remove them,"

"Dalton Gale I presume?" Ozma inquired turning her gaze to where Dalton stood.

"Yes, Your Highness,"

Ozma smiled, "Your grandmother's expecting you in her rooms,"

"My grandma's here?" Dalton asked taken aback.

"Yes, when you didn't come home that night she contacted me"

"She did?"

"Yes, Welcome to Oz, Prince Dalton,"

…...

* * *

**Whew! Man, that took forever! What did you guys think?**

**Okay, since none of you found the easter eggs I left for you a few chapters ago I will tell you,**

**Theodora is the name of the wicked witch in Oz The Great and Powerful and ****Elphaba is her name in Wicked. **

**Now, it's question time!**

**1, What do YOU think is going to happen when Shaggy and Christina return to school?**

**2, What do you think happened while they were gone? (I suspect rumors started flying) **

**What's going to happen in Oz next?"**

**Review and let me know.**

**Oh and just for fun, who can tell me where Glinda rules in the books?**


	8. Chapter 8

"With all due respect Your Highness, I'm no prince," Dalton replied, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Ozma laughed, "Yes you are. Your grandmother Dorthy is a princess of Oz. I made her so when she was just a girl,"

Dalton continued to stare at the floor. He was speechless. His Grandma was a Princess? The woman who baked cookies and tended the chickens was a Princess. A Princess?

Dalton looked to Melinda for answers but she only shook her head,

"I'll see what I can do to help you. In the Meantime, Jack will take you to your Grandmother's rooms," Ozma stated gently, Nodding to where Jack Pumpkinhead stood.

"Follow me please," he said in his usual somber tone.

Dalton followed behind the somber pumpkinhead a few feet before realizing that Melinda was not following behind him. He stopped and turned to where the young witch stood, wringing her hands.,

"Maybe it's best if I stay behind," she said.

"Why?" Dalton asked, "Oh, yeah. Grandma won't hold you accountable for what your mother did to her. She'll wanna meet you, Melinda,"

"I-I'm not so sure, Dalton,"

Dalton walked over to where Melinda stood. Slowly he grabbed her hand.

"It's gonna be fine," he said as he started to lead her.

Behind them, Dingbat and Numbskull were panicking. Melinda and Dalton were holding hands! Holding hands wasn't good. Wasn't good at all! They shouldn't be holding hands! Dalton should have been running away from Melinda!

They had to do something?

But what exactly?

The odd group followed Jack without a word said between them. Melinda was nervous. Dalton was excited. The monkeys were panicking. Shadow and Ghost well, they seemed to be flirting almost if one could call it that.

Jack led them to a pretty little sitting room where Dorthy was reading a novel. Dalton stopped short. He found himself speechless. He hadn't seen his grandma in months and as excited as he was he couldn't find his words. Luckily, for him, Toto noticed. One might think the little dog dead but so much time in Oz so much time around the fairy folk and queer creatures had changed that for the magic of Oz had rubbed off on Toto and Dorthy causing them to age, much, much slower than they should have.

Toto barked, leaping from Dorthy's lap and ambling his way to Dalton.

"Hi Toto," Dalton laughed as the dog sniffed him.

"Dalton? I was wonderin' where you were!" Dorthy explained as she joyfully hugged her grandson.

"I missed you, Grandma,"

"I missed you too. How did you get here?"

"A friend brought me," Dalton said, pulling Melinda into the room despite her resistance, "This is Melinda. Melinda this is my Grandma,"

Toto took one whiff of the stranger's scent and went nuts which caused Shadow to go on the defensive. trying to separate the two bickering animals seemed a pointless endeavor until Ghost who wasn't in the mood for fighting wormed his way between the two and bonked Toto on the nose causing him to back down, growling still.

"Toto, mind your manners," Dorthy scolded the still-growing dog, "Have we met before? You remind me of someone," Dorthy said, studying Melinda's face.

_Please don't make the connection. Please, please. _

"It's okay, Melinda go ahead and tell her,"

"My Mom's the Witch of The West," Melinda mumbled, staring at the floor in shame.

"But she's not wicked, Grandma. She's tryin' to help me. She's my friend," Dalton added quickly.

Except Dalton found that the word friend didn't quite fit with Melinda anymore. Best Friend maybe?

Dorthy looked at Melinda, studied her really and she found there was nothing to worry about. She didn't see the equally wicked child of the woman who tried to enslave and kill her no, Dorthy saw a girl plagued by her mother's misdeeds. A girl who didn't want that kind of life. So, Dorthy welcomed her the only way she could.

With a hug.

"Now Dalton, Tell me how you two met,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ever After. Christina and Shaggy were able to slip into school before sunrise. Along their way to the dorms, Christina remembered that she was still wearing the flower crown and sought to get rid of it before anyone saw and made fun of her.

"Like, you're not going to keep it?"

"I would but it would cause trouble. My peers can be...less than understanding,"

"Can, I like, have it then?"

"What use would you have for a flower crown?" Christina chuckled.

"I think it's pretty," Shaggy sheepishly replied.

"Well, here you go then," Christina said passing it to Shaggy with a sprinkle of gold dust, "And now it won't wilt. See you at breakfast?"

"See you then,"

Christina returned to her still an empty dorm. Gingerly stepping over her slumbering pets on the way to the shower. As nice as the moors were she couldn't go to class later looking like she'd come from there. Grass leaves and, flower petals were all strung through her messy brown tresses. Definitely not how she wanted to present herself. Stepping into the shower, she took her time working her fingers through her hair washing away the remnants of nature making sure not a single twig remained.

_I oughta store a blanket there so I don't have to sleep in the dirt. _She mused.

Upon stepping out of the bathroom, she discovered Prince curled up on her pillow again. Opening her closet she rummaged through it until she decided on a bright red halter dress, her black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. No sooner had Christina tied her hair into a ponytail did her phone alarm go off. Waking her pets.

"Good morning, babies," she cooed.

Christina grabbed her messenger bag and proceeded to stuff her school supplies into it only for her diary to fall out. She gazed at it. Well, she had a few minutes. Sitting down at her desk she began to write.

_Well, I made a complete fool of myself yesterday. Can you guess why?_

_My emotions! The stress! EVERYTHING! It just got to me. First I have Headmaster Grimm breathing down my neck. Then there's Faybelle. Melinda's gone off to Oz to help Dalton. Hadrian's looking for her and he's been asking about her._

_The creep._

_The trio of 'good' fairies have been harassing me._

_So, yes, everything's gotten to me. I went to the moors for some quiet time but I accidentally brought Shaggy with me. I panicked of course, then, then... _

_he calmed me down. The only other people able to do that are Mom and Grandmother. When I go into panic mode it's like, I can't breathe. I go numb and my chest gets tight. The room starts spinning in really bad cases. I've blacked out before but not in a while. Mom used to walk me through breathing exercises and Grandmother would sit with me but Shaggy, Shaggy just calmed me down. He got me to laugh and I felt, I felt better. It was so weird!._

_Well, better go. Food's calling to me!_

Standing up, Christina slid her diary into her messenger bag, whistled to Prince and stepped out of her dorm where students were headed to the castleteria.

"Morning everyone," Christina greeted her friends.

"Hey Christina, where did you go to yesterday?" Duncan asked as they fell into line beside her.

"The Moors. It's my quiet place," Christina explained, "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. So what happened yesterday?"

"Blondie Locks interviewed us," Frankie pipped, "She's really perky,"

Christina cringed, "Sorry,"

"No, it's okay. It wasn't so bad," Draculaura was quick to assure her.

"Is there anything you guys wanna do after school?"

"I'd love to get back to designing. I have some ideas but I need supplies," Clawdeen admitted.

Christina smiled, "I know someone who can help. Come on,"

…...

* * *

"What do you want?" Duchess snapped.

"I want to speak with Lizzie," Christina replied before pushing her way past Duchess to where Lizzie was searching for Shuffle.

"Missing someone, Your Highness?" she asked holding the tiny Wonderland hedgehog.

"Thank you, Christina," Lizzie said before quickly adding "Off with your head,"

Christina only laughed, "Come on there's someone I want you to meet,"

"Clawdeen, this is Lizzie, she's a designer too. Maybe you could work together?"

"Are you any good?" Lizzie asked.

"Have a look," Clawdeen replied, passing her sketchbook to Lizzie.

"Come find us when you're done," Christina called before leading the others away, "Is there anything else you guys wanna do?"

"Explore the town?" Kenny asked.

"We can do that,"

"Great,"

The group watched Christina as she opened her locker. Per usual, a frog popped out dragging a chain behind it which caught Christina's wrist and burnt her. That's it! She was turning Sparrow Hood into a mouse! She didn't like having to resort to transformation magic but she had warned Sparrow, reported him to Headmaster Grimm (who had yet to do anything) and asked, Sparrow, to knock it off as nicely as she could. Well, enough was enough. With a flick of her wrist, Sparrow went from annoying classmate to shaking mouse.

Christina picked him up from the floor by his tail. "I warned you, Sparrow. Now, don't worry you'll go back to normal when the last bell rings. Until then I'm sure Earl Grey will enjoy some company,"

With those words, she passed Sparrow to Maddie and continued on her way.

"You like, weren't kidding around were you?" Shaggy asked as they entered the castleteria.

"I never kid around when it comes to transformation magic," Christina replied calmly.

"Did it hurt him?" Daphne asked.

"It could but I didn't want it to,"

Draculaura watched Christina as she sat down between her friends. She seemed much more at ease than yesterday. She chatted and laughed with her friends.

"AHHH,"

"MONSTER"

"Which one?" Duncan joked as he turned toward the commotion,

Two goblins and three crows swept into the room marching right for Christina. Maleficent's minions. It was very clear whose they were given the aviator caps they were wearing. The largest of the crows flew forward clutching a large box in its talons. Then the crow transformed into a man.

Diaval.

"Did Grandmother find something to help us?" Christina asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not but she did find some things she thought you might want,"

"SERIOUSLY? WHY DO YOU GET PRESENTS?" Faybelle cried as she attempted to rip the box from Diaval.

"Faybelle, please-"

"You get everything!" Faybelle seethed, "Her spellbook, that wand and now, whatever this is! It's not fair!"

"You're acting like a child, Faybelle," Christina said quietly, "Please just give me the box,"

Faybelle ignored Christina as she finally ripped the box away from Diaval. The weight of the box caught her by surprise and sent her stumbling backward into Duncan.

"I believe your cousin asked you nicely to give her the box", Duncan growled. "Do you REALLY need me to ask NOT so nicely?"

Faybelle was about to retort sharply, then she saw the look in Duncan's eyes. He was a stranger, and about her age, but he seemed to give off an aura that felt as ancient as it was powerful! Backing away, she backed right into Clawdeen.

"Goin' somewhere, Fluttershy?", the werewolf growled, extending her claws, Shaggy joining in.

She turned right into the scowling face of Draculaura.

"You better just give our cousin what belongs to her!", the petite vampire said.

"What?! 'Our' cousin?!", Faybelle sputtered.

"That's right! Her Daddy was my Uncle!"

This statement drew a collective gasp from everyone watching the scene unfold.

"Oh hush," Christina sighed, "You all know my father was a vampire,"

A stare down ensued. Faybelle didn't want to relinquish the box. It simply wasn't fair. Her cousin really did get everything. She got gifts and attention, heaps of praise while Faybelle was ignored. Faybelle wanted a gift. She wanted attention. She wanted approval. Well, now she was getting attention. out of the corner of her eye, Faybelle saw how many of her peers were recording her. She realized she was acting as her mother had on Legacy Day. She had two options. Give the box back and face her mother's scorn or hold her ground and get it taken away by force.

"Please, Faybelle," Christina asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You get everything," Faybelle replied swatting her cousin's hand away as she reached for the box.

It was so heavy, however, that she lost her hold on it. Duncan took it from her and passed it to Christina.

"You'd better go Faybelle," Christina sighed turning her back to her cousin.

"That thing is pretty heavy. What's in it?"

Christina opened it and gasped, "My Book of Dragons"

"There's more," one of the goblins grunted.

Christina lifted her book out of the box and set it aside pleased to discover the volumes of nature spell books that lay underneath followed by a book of magical creatures.

"Tell Grandmother I said thank you,"

"We will,"

After Diaval and the others left things went back to relatively normal. Christina was so immersed in her books that she didn't notice when Blondie's mirrorcast started. She didn't notice until Raven pulled the books away and said she needed to eat.

"Right, sorry," Christina replied, placing the books back into the box and passing it to Prince, "Take these to our room,"

His response was to lick her.

"Eww, Prince. Not again,"

As she ate, Christina turned her attention to the interview.

…...

* * *

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Blondie asked.

Introductions were quickly made before Blondie launched into her questions.

"How did you get here?"

"Christina brought us here," Draculaura replied.

"How?"

"Magic,"

"Why did she bring you here? Is it part of some evil plot? Is she finally turning evil?"

"No, she said it was an accident," Velma interjected, "She said she's not entirely sure how it happened,"

"Where's Christina? Can she verify this?"

"We don't know where she is. She disappeared at breakfast-"

"She took Shaggy with her? Why?"

"We don't know,"

"I see. Now, if you guys don't mind I'd like to do individual interviews,"

"Yeah, no problem,"

…...

* * *

The mirrorcast cut to Blondie explaining those interviews would be shown during lunch. Typical Blondie always finding ways to keep her viewers watching. It was at this moment that Cupid rushed into the castleteria having spent the morning helping people.

"Over here, Cupid," Christina called.

"Thanks, Christina..." Cupid trailed off having caught sight of who Christina was with.

"CUPID?!", Duncan, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie and, Kenny cried, tackling her in a group hug much to the shock and amusement of the other students.

"So THIS was the school you transferred to!", Draculaura squealed. "We've totes missed you sssoooo much!"

"We seriously owe you for helping us get together", Duncan smiled.

"Totes", Clawdeen agreed, hugging close to her guy.

"You two already had feelings for each other", Cupid blushed. "All I did was help nudge you both past your fears. It's so good to see you all! But how did you all get here? And who are these others?"

"These are our friends Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and, Scooby-Doo they transferred to Monster High not long after you left. As for how we got here you can thank Christina," Draculaura explained with a smile.

"I don't know how I did it!" Christina was quick to add.

"I'm very happy you did, Christina, I missed them,"

"I can tell,"

…...

* * *

In General Villainy Class that day, Professor Badwolf was on a tangent about the three little pigs and how he would have cooked them if he had managed to catch them. No one was truly listening because this kind of incident happened at least once a week. Christina used it as a time to study the spell books her grandmother had given her. Sparrow-Mouse was still stuck in Maddie's hat, forced to endure Earl Grey's chipper outlook on life so he wasn't there. Faybelle, Hadrian, Ramona, and Kitty (who had crept in) sat huddled around a tilted table whispering something. Christina paid them no mind. Duncan was helping Dirk who'd been transferred to the class so he was also distracted.

Meanwhile, Duchess was being well, Duchess and refused to believe that Clawdeen and Duncan were in fact not only dating but technically married. She made several flirtatious comments right in front of Clawdeen. Needless, to say, Clawdeen wasn't taking it well.

Christina hid behind her textbook when Duchess called Clawdeen a mangy fleabag and insisted that Duncan learn what he was missing.

This was going to get ugly.

Real fast.

"What did you just call me, you prissy little prima donna?!", Clawdeen snarled, extending her claws as she bared her fangs. Her patience was wearing EXTREMELY thin with the vain ballerina!

"You heard me", Duchess sneered snootily. "A handsome prince like him deserves a REAL princess; someone with poise and noble elegance. Not some mangy, flea-bitten, uncouth BEAST like you! And I'M gonna show him just what he's missing and take him as MY Prince Charming!"

"In your dreams, Twinkle-Toes!", Clawdeen laughed. "Duncan and I imprinted on each other the moment our eyes met! 'Love-at-first-sight' I believe you fairy-tale types call it? We're bonded as life-mates! Ain't nothin' you could ever do to separate us! So back off before I have to hurt you!"

"As if! You wouldn't..."

"Actually, you REALLY better step off, Duchess", Ramona urged her as she stepped between them. "Wolf-imprinting is no joke! And the LAST thing you wanna do is try to get between an Alpha and her mate! Unless you WANT a nice set of claw-scars across your face? What do you think your chances of a 'Happily-Ever-After' will be then?"

The color drained from Duchess' face as she gasped in fear with a sound, not unlike the honking of a swan, and danced away as fast as she could, covering her face.

Christina couldn't help the smile creeping across her face. Not very far away Shaggy sat watching her and was just as happy. When Christina smiled the room lit up and it made his heart do summersaults.

…...

* * *

"You really couldn't find anything, Your Magisty?" Melinda asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Melinda I couldn't find anything to help Dalton _**But **_I did find something that you may want to see,"

"What is it?"

"Your family records,"

"What about it?"

"Were you aware you had sisters?"

"Sisters, Princess? A-are you sure?"

"See for yourself,"

Melinda slowly took the crystal-bound book from Tik Tok and thumbed through it. She had never before seen these golden-green pages detailing her centuries-long family line. Her mother forbade it. Said she didn't need to see it. Said it wasn't important. However, Melinda now saw why her mother had said such things. This book showed her who her father was. Allowed her a glimpse into the past as her fingers brushed over the pages, magic pulsing through them. The book took her back to a night many years ago where her mother had allowed herself to fall in love.

She fell in love with the Wizard.

She gave her heart to him and he'd crushed it beneath his heel. So distraught was she that Theodora sought out her sister for help.

Melinda knew the rest.

The scene shifted to after her mother's exile.

Her Aunt Glinda and the Wizard. Just as before he was given a heart and he crushed it but unlike Theodora Glinda was strong. She dealt with the pain in a different way. Condemning the wizard to the palace. Since that was all he wanted. He was trapped there. Only to be freed once he was exposed for the fraud he was while Glinda returned to the north.

Nora was born a month after Melinda.

But that was not all.

Once the now immortal wizard returned home he had another child. Another girl.

And according to the book she too was in Oz just lost.

Her name?

Olivia Diggs.

…...

* * *

Faybelle was a tad angry. No one, NO ONE! Wanted to help her. And after she had stayed up late cooking up what she thought was a perfect scheme. World class humiliation, some physical pain all caught on Blondie's Mirrorcast.

Ramona had snarled her refusal, "No way! Christina's my friend"

Hadrian had backed out real fast, laughing at her, "She's besties with that wicked beauty I have my sights on. I'd walk the plank before messing with her."

Anyone else she talked to warned her "Never mess with a future villain,"

"My cousin doesn't want to be a villain," Faybelle scoffed.

The disappointed dark fairy stomped back to her room tossing the crumpled paper in the wastebasket and kicking Bunny's carrot stumps aside before falling face first onto her bed where her tiny Pomeranian, Spindle tried to lick her repeatedly.

Christina had gotten wolves. Powerful, strong protective beasts and Faybelle got Spindle. She didn't dislike the dog, no, she loved Spindle but she couldn't help wishing she was bigger, scarier. But Christina got EVERYTHING as always. A dragon, her wolves, a wand, spell books. She was even feared.

_That's Maleficent's granddaughter._

_Don't cross her._

_Look, there's Maleficent's granddaughter._

"I'm her granddaughter too!" Faybelle would say.

"Where's your dragon, then? Can you turn into one?"

"No, I don't have a dragon. I can't turn into one either,"

"Oh,"

then they would walk away.

Faybelle fumed. She had to do something to put Christina in her place.

But what?

…...

* * *

Melinda sat in the courtyard of the palace watching as Billina's latest batch of chicks scampered about. Dalton was sure if it weren't for her pendant she would have been blue all over. He pulled on his hat but before he could take a step outside Dingbat and Numbskull grabbed his arms and pushed him backward.

"What's the deal?" Dalton asked in bewilderment.

"Leave her alone," Dingbat ordered.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"D'uhhh, because we said so," Numbskull replied.

Ghost hissed, startling the monkeys into letting go of Dalton who took the opportunity to slip past the two. He joined Melinda in the grass her fingers worked quickly braiding the grass into a bracelet. She barely glanced at him, her fingers never stopping.

"She didn't find anything? Did she?"

"Nope,"

Dalton snaked his arm around Melinda's shoulders. She was tense.

"You're hiding something. What's eating at you?"

"Ozma found my family records. Nora, Nora, is my sister. And I have another sister in Oz brought here when you were,"

"What?"

"I-I have to talk to Aunt Glinda,"

"And Nora," Dalton added.

"And Nora," Melinda nodded.

"Isn't this good news though? Didn't you tell me you wished you had a sister?"

"Yes,"

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Because she-I wasn't able to help you, Dalton. You don't deserve to be stuck here,"

Dalton was touched.

"Hey, no worries. You will figure this out, Melinda. Now, how about we get some food before we head out to search for your sister? Do you know her name?"

"Olivia Diggs,"

By now, Dalton was leading Melinda back inside where Dorthy waited, Toto in her arms as she announced, "I'm coming with y'all. I'm bored sittin around here,"

"Okay, Grandma, if you insist," Dalton laughed.

So, after they had eaten the mismatched group set out in a bright red buggy pulled by the sawhorse. There was a parade of sorts to see them off full of cheering citizens. Once outside the magnificent gates of the emerald city, they turned south toward Quadling country, where the Cowardly Lion ruled the forests. As it did, the green color faded into red indicating they were now in the south. Why the south? Because that is where Olivia was.

They found her far easier than Melinda expected to. She had been well taken care of by a kindly farmer and his wife, Melinda felt nervousness well up inside her as the farmer's wife led them to the room in which Oliva was. Melinda stopped short in the doorway, doing her best not to be seen just yet.

On the bed there sat a girl with black-brown hair in a bob cut, Jade green eyes, and, extremely pale skin. A silk top hat hung from the bedpost to her right, the scarlet ribbon matching her chipped nail polish and lipstick. A deck of playing cards in her hands, Melinda watched as she shuffled then reshuffled before placing them back into their worn-out box.

"Hello," she greeted them softly, a southern twang to her voice.

Melinda wasn't sure how to explain or even how to speak at the moment so Dalton took the lead explaining the situation as best he could before passing the record book to Olivia so that she could see for herself.

Olivia fixed her green eyes on Melinda as she asked, "I know we just met but, but can you send me home. My poor papa's worried sick. He doesn't do well on his own,"

"Melinda's trying to find some way to send us both home," Dalton promised.

Melinda hesitantly neared the bed, "I promise I'll do everything I can. For now, you're welcome to come with us back to Ever After High and maybe we can get to know each other,"

"I'd love to but, I can't,"

"Why?" Melinda asked softly.

"I can't walk. The storm destroyed my wheelchair." Olivia admitted quietly, "But, please I beg you don't treat me differently,"

"I'd never do that," Melinda swore

She sat down on the bed beside Olivia just as a Yorkie barreled into the room barking cheerfully and sniffing the newcomers with interest before launching himself into the bed beside Olivia who laughed.

"This is Nugget, Papa got him for me after the accident," Olivia laughed.

"And who's this?": Melinda asked when a brown rabbit hopped into her lap.

"That's my bunny, Coffee," Olivia explained, "He's my assistant. I'm a magician in training,"

"Awesome,"

It was eventually decided that Olivia, Nugget and, Coffee were to join them after all. She could ride the sawhorse until they returned to the city where they would be able to get her a wheelchair. When they returned to the city Ozma promised to help them return to the school with the proper documents to prove Dalton's royal roots. For now, they traveled through the forest which was nice and cool, eerily quiet with only the tiniest bit of movement.

"You suppose we'll meet wild animals?" Olivia asked, clutching Nugget for comfort.

"We just might," Melinda nodded.

"Like what?"

"A lion," Dalton said.

"Or a tiger," Melinda replied.

"Or a bear," Dorthy finished.

"Lions, and tigers and, bears. Oh, my,"

It was as they made a turn that they encountered a pack of wolves patrolling the forest.

"Halt, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Just passing through on our way to the Emerald City," Melinda explained.

"Come with us at once it isn't safe,"

The wolves led them to the clearing in the middle of the forest where the Lion called home. Upon seeing each other a joyful reunion ensued for Dorthy and the lion. Many questions were asked, introductions were given and happy tears were shed before Melinda finally asked why the forest was so dangerous.

"A Jabberwock,"

A black lion crept from the shadows, it's golden eyes blazing as it shifted to a more human-like form. In this form, he was recognized by a very shocked Melinda.

"Hello, Leo,"

"Melinda,"

Leo stood at a little under six feet, had messy untamed hair with green highlights and golden eyes. He dressed as if he were on safari, wearing a loose-fitting tee shirt, light green vest, khakis, and hiking boots. Leo's tail twitched as he regarded Melinda surprised that she was even there. Last time Leo saw her he had chucked mud in her face and she had burnt his tail. But that was years ago

"Grrrrrr! That thing has already killed and eaten many innocent creatures, AND attacked a group of Munchkin merchants passing through", the Lion snarled. "When I get my paws on 'im, I'll show him who's King of the Forest around here!"

"You'll think of something, Daddy, you always do," purred a female lion as she crept into the clearing, shaking a bit as she shifted forms.

While Leo was black his sister, Nala had fur the color of sand. Her hair hung in a long thick braid down her back. She wore a green tank top and white shorts with hiking boots. She smiled nervously at Melinda as she too remembered the day Leo had thrown mud at her.

"Maybe we can help," Melinda said after a few moments thought.

"Yeah, you can use your magic and I'll lasso it," Dalton agreed quickly, earning a knowing glance from the other members of their party.

"I'll come too," Leo said, "I can track it," he explained tapping his nose.

"How about you Nala?" Melinda asked.

"No-no that's okay. I'll stay here,"

"Scaredy lion," Leo laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Nala snarled, "I'm going to visit Tina,"

Nala ran off flanked by the pack of wolves.

"Let's go!" Leo said excitedly.

…...

* * *

"Dalton do you have any idea how big a Jabberwock actually is?" Melinda asked as they cut their way through the trees, guided by Leo.

"Big as a dragon?" Dalton guessed as he worked on a makeshift lasso.

"Bigger,"

Melinda cried out catching the two off guard when they asked what was wrong she lifted her hand to show where she had gotten wet and had been burned as a result. Dalton acted instinctively tearing his shirt so he could bandage Melinda's hand

"Hold still," Dalton ordered.

Melinda stood stock still while Dalton tied the makeshift bandage around her hand.

"If you two are done acting all lovey-dovey need I remind you we've got a Jabberwock to catch?" Leo huffed.

"Which way then?" Melinda snapped.

"Straight ahead,"

And there it was watching them from the treetops. A hunter stalking his prey. Melinda looked to Dalton and Dalton looked to Leo. An understanding seemed to pass between them. Leo shifted forms racing in front of the Jabberwock and drawing its attention while Melinda crept behind it taking to the sky with a stream of fire. With the Jabberwock distracted, Dalton swung his lasso snagging the creature around his neck. The creature turned it's attention to Dalton as it began to soar into the sky dragging Dalton with it. Melinda shrieked racing after the crazed Jabberwock on her broom as she hurled fireballs trying to zap its wings.

"MELINDA HELP!" Dalton yelled, losing his grip.

She dove after him, smoke billowing behind her broom as she caught Dalton and swung him onto the broom. With Dalton secure, Melinda turned her attention back to where Leo was narrowly avoiding the Jabberwock's snapping jaws.

Melinda had had enough. Even though she avoided transformation spells like the plague she found herself reciting the one her mother always used when someone crossed her.

In a puff of green smoke, the once might Jabberwock became a flying monkey. Bellhop uniform and all. With a snap of her fingers, the monkey was sent directly to her mother's castle. Now that jabberwock had been taken care of the kids rejoined the rest of their party and continued on their way to the emerald city. Nala and Leo joining them. Along the way, they encountered Tina Woodman as she was saying goodbye to her father

Tina was small for her age of sixteen years, dressed in a metallic dress and knee-high black boots. Her navy blue locks twisted into a tidy bun, gray eyes shining with tears.

"Don't cry, Father. I'll be back soon,"

"But-but I can't-"

Tina giggled, "I'll write you, I promise"

"I'll hold you to it,"

"I know you will,"

Tina jogged to catch up, keeping a safe distance from Melinda.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked.

"She'll meet us at the school,"

"Let's hurry then,"

…...

* * *

"Ow," Christina moaned as her face connected with the grass,

"Half breed,"

"Like, are you alright, Christina?" Shaggy asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, you wanna go to the music room?"

"Sure,"

As they left, they watched Dirk and Duncan confronted the bully who had pushed Christina down

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Duncan ordered.

"Oh, like YOU TWO?", he sneered. "You got any idea who you're dealing with? I'm Edward East, Son of Oz's Wicked Witch of the East! You two gotta be some kinda idiots ta mess with ME!"

"Please", Dirk chuckled, then snapping his left hand forward at blinding speed! Edward blinked at the fist that stopped just short of his nose! Dirk opened his fist and released a fly he'd caught! "And my right is even faster. Look down, tough guy."

Edward looked down to find the black blade of a sword leveled at his crotch!

"I'm Dirk Knight, Son of the Black Knight", Dirk smirked at the stunned bruiser. "Maybe you should ask your mom what happened when she sent her squadron of flying monkeys after my dad."

"My mom doesn't have flying monkeys!"

"Not anymore", Dirk smirked, making Duncan chuckle.

"What're you laughin' at, lizard?!", Edward snarled, turning on Duncan, jabbing him in the chest with a finger.

With a deadpan look, Duncan grabbed the hand of the bulkier boy and SQUEEZED, grinding the bones painfully together; then released him before causing serious damage. Duncan then grabbed him by the front of his clothes and lifted him up, one-handed, with ease.

"You don't even want to know who my dad is", he said with a cold calm in sharp contrast to the flames in his mouth.

Melinda and the others returned at that moment to find a crowd gathered around the three boys.

"I'll show them to Grimm's office, Melinda" Dalton nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Dalton," Melinda grinned, pushing past the fray to where her younger cousin sat stroking his pet rabbit as he rattled off random facts, seemingly oblivious to the chaos erupting around him.

"Samson South do you have any idea what's going on here,"

The redhead laughed, "Of course I do Melinda. I'm blind, not clueless. I saw this coming to days ago,"

"Don't you ever try to do something when you have visions?" she snapped.

"I could but Edward.."

"Say no more,"

"Besides, here comes Apple to defuse the situation," Samson smiled, "So how was it fighting a Jabberwock?"

"How'd you- visions?"

"Ding ding ding. Did you know jabberwocks are near extinction?"

"No,"

"It's true! The Bandersnatch however-"

"Samson, your rambling," Patches cut in.

"My bad," Samson grinned stroking the rabbit's ears.

"You wanna go with me to the office? Sarah's going to be there,"

"Count me in,"

…...

* * *

On their way to the music room, Christina and Shaggy passed by Cupid at her locker. The two barely glanced at her because they were so involved with their conversation. If they had been paying attention, however, they would have seen Cupid glow pink.

Faybelle saw though and it intrigued her.

"You okay, Cupid?" Faybelle asked, "What happened?"

"I sensed a bond between Christina and Shaggy. Given time they could develop feelings for each other and then it could grow into TRUE LOVE!"

"I think you should keep this to yourself, Cupid", Fayebelle whispered to her, a new plan forming in her mind.

"What?! Why?! Those two are destined...!"

"But if you just go blurt it out, they might think you're crazy. And you know how my cousin feels about "Destiny", right?", Fayebelle shushed her. "Either way it could mess things up for them. No, it's better to keep quiet and just let it happen, don't you think?"

"Well, you might be right", Cupid grudgingly.

…...

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Christina?" Shaggy asked noticing a scrape on Christina's arm.

"Yeah, it's just a scrape," Christina grinned, "I'll be okay,"

"Like, so tell me more about this Royal and Rebel thing,"

"The Royals like Apple want to follow their destinies while Rebels like my friends and I want to write our own stories,"

"What's your story supposed to be?"

"The Frog Prince,"

"Like, are you supposed to be the princess?"

Christina laughed, "No, not at all. I'm the one who's supposed to curse the prince into a frog but I can't do that to Hopper. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Mom says his father was the same way,"

Christina nodded to where Hopper was trying to flirt with Briar but as usual, he got flustered popping into frog form.

"Like zoinks! It looks like he's already cursed, so maybe..."

"No, I'm supposed to curse him to permanent frog form", she explained sadly. "And he'll stay that way until he helps his 'destined princess' and she kisses him to break the curse."

"So Briar..."

"No, she's the next 'Sleeping Beauty'; destined to sleep for a hundred years."

"Zoinks! Like, I don't blame you or the other rebels!", Shaggy said. "Like, in our world we have the freedom to choose our own destinies! Take me and Scoob. You've seen how we LOVE to eat, right? Well, we also love to COOK, so we want to be chefs when we, like, get older. Duncan and Clawdeen? They, like, were destined to become the leaders of their monster kingdoms; Kaiju and werewolves respectively. But they're also working toward greater unity between all monsters and even normies too! And Kenny and Frankie? Monster/normie relationships are almost unheard of, but they love each other! Even Draculaura is in a relationship with Clawdeen's twin brother Clawd, and historically vampires and werewolves are the most bitter rivals!"

"Is it REALLY like that there?", Christina asked hope as thick as honey in her voice. "Like, totally", he assured her. "Like my parents and the parents of my normie friends have tried to convince us to give up solving mysteries, but gave up when they saw how much we love it and all the good we do..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOUNG MAN!", Milton Grimm roared as he approached. "I may have no choice but to allow you and your friends access to the school, but you and your friends will refrain from discussing your world with my students! I will NOT allow you to lead them astray by making them question their DESTINIES!"

"You mean the destiny that I'm not interested in? The one that I rejected? The one that would force me to curse my friend over there? That destiny? Fyi most students are ALREADY questioning their so-called destinies and I fail to see how Shaggy telling me about his home is such a bad thing. Oh, and what's this Melinda told me about you tricking Nora into giving Dalton The Silver Shoes KNOWING that they would bind him here?"

"You need to stay out of this Ms. Shadowfae-"

"That's Miss DRACULA to you. Stop trying to hide it. EVERYONE knows about my father-"

"Silence, young lady! You are not to speak that cursed name in these halls. Your father had no RIGHT to be here he should have left and then MAYBE you're family line wouldn't have been infected with his genetics. Maybe your mother would have done her job and had a child worthy of your family name-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christina asked, her voice cracking.

"You have no right to exist,"

The stress of everything crashed down on Christina as she burst into tears, the sight of which Shaggy did not take kindly to.

"Grrrr! Like, not cool, man!", the normally meek Norville "Shaggy" Rogers growled at Grimm, shifting to werewolf form. The shock on Headmaster Grimm's face was almost comical! "Do you, like, have any idea how painful it is for her, losing her dad when she was just a kid?! He loved her and her mom, and they loved him! Who cares if he was a vampire?!"

Students witnessing this were shocked with utter disbelieve. NO ONE had EVER taken Headmaster Milton Grimm to task like that, let alone publicly in front of students!

They all watched as Shaggy then pulled Christina to her feet and led her away. Shaggy pulled her into the closest empty room which just so happened to be the common room. He sat her down on one of the plush couches and remained calm even as she sobbed relentlessly. The gall of the headmaster! It angered shaggy to a point where he would have loved to rake his claws across Grimm's face. Christina cried until she could cry no more then they just sit quietly before Christina spoke.

"I KNEW he didn't like me but-but to say-"

"He had no right to say that Christina,"

"He judged my father based on WHAT he was not WHO he was,"

"Who was he then?"

"I don't remember much but..."

…...

* * *

"Fly! Fly! Fly!" Christina wailed as she watched the fairies flutter by the window.

"Christina, sweetie, why don't we make cookies?" Alissa asked as she tried to redirect her daughter's attention.

"FLY!"

Alissa turned to Radu, "It's getting worse."

"Vhat?"

"Her obsession,"

"Darling, she's not obsessed. Christina's confused. You fly. Your mother can change forms and fly as can I. It's confusing to her. That's all,"

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Ve dance," Radu declared much to his wife's confusion.

Radu wound up the music box on the fireplace mantle knowing the notes would draw his daughter's attention.

"Dance?" she asked turning from the window for the first time since the parade outside had started.'

Radu picked the two-year-old up from the couch and begun to spin slowly around the living room while Alissa shut the curtains. As soon as she had done so, Radu pulled her into the dance.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"_ Alissa sang softly.

"Pretty song!" Christina giggled.

"Yes, little one, very pretty indeed," Radu agreed.

…...

* * *

"Every night without fail he'd wind up the music box and dance with me around the living room. He'd pull Mom in at some point. She always acted annoyed but I could tell she was happy,"

"Like, your parents loved each other very much," Shaggy observed.

"He was her True Love and Grandmother always suspected fate was involved,"

"What happened to your father?"

"He died. I didn't understand. I still don't. Vampires aren't supposed to die!" Christina squeaked on the verge of tears again.

In an effort to redirect Shaggy asked how they met.

…...

* * *

Alissa sighed dejectedly as she scanned the realms in her magic mirror. She had fulfilled her 'destiny' as required, despite never really wanting to. She wasn't evil like her mother, so it pained her to curse her old school friend Hopper. But she did her duty, her mother was proud; she thought it was over and she could just peacefully live her life. But no, she was to be denied any semblance of a 'happily ever after'. a few days ago, after years of peace, quiet, and solitude; Milton Grimm contacted her. While she respected his position, she never liked the pompous headmaster and his obsession with 'destiny'. And now he only made contact to tell her she needed to marry and bear a daughter to fill her villainous role of cursing the next Frog Prince! She didn't want to do it herself, let alone force such a thing on her own child! Nor would she marry simply for the sake of having such a child. She was determined to only marry for LOVE, if ever. And IF the gods blessed her with a daughter...

"Never", she said firmly to herself, switching to view another realm with a flip of her wrist. "I will never force my daughter to...What the...?!"

The mirror showed a handsome, well-dressed man wearing a black cape in what appeared to be a stone room. He looked panicked and in pain, with at least one arrow piercing his chest between his heart and his right shoulder!

"I don't care vhat realm it is, just get me out of here!", he grunted, then dove forward through the mirror!

He landed on the floor in front of her with a thud, as a blonde man with a mustache and sideburns dressed like a hunter and carrying a crossbow entered the room on the other side of the mirror.

"NO!", he yelled angrily and fired at the mirror as the image went dark.

Alissa looked down at the barely conscious man in front of her. He had another arrow in his back. She had to help him. He started to move, trying to get up.

"Hold still! Let me help you", she said, kneeling down beside him. "Let get this one in your back out first. It's going to hurt."

"Whoever you are, you have my thanks", he gasped in an accent she'd never heard before. "Go ahead. I am accustomed to pain."

She pulled it out quickly, making him gasp sharply in pain. Looking at it, Alissa noticed that the arrowhead was made of silver! Puzzled, she turned him over, and repeated the process with the other arrow; also with a silver tip. He immediately started breathing easier as his pain seemed to fade instantly, his wounds closing as she watched! He finally opened his red eyes and looked into her own teal orbs, and a spark seemed to ignite between them. She blushed as she shyly brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"Thank you most kindly, milady", he said smoothly with a warm smile. "I vill be fine now. I am Lord Radu, of the most ancient and Noble Vampire House of Dracula. Who are you and Vhere am I?"

"A pleasure, Lord Radu", she replied politely as she helped him stand. "My name is Alissa Shadowfae. And this is my cottage"

"You are a Dark Fairy", he said with surprise when he noticed her dark, sparkling wings. "And quite beautiful. But Dark Fairies have been extinct for over a century?"

"Maybe in your realm, but not here in Ever After", she blushed with a giggle. "So you're a vampire? Your kind is unheard of here. Knowledge of you comes to us from other realms. Don't worry, you are safe. That man can't get to you here."

"Van Hellscream!", he spat bitterly. At her confused look, he explained."A monster hunter who simply cannot accept that most monsters simply vant to live in peace and co-exist vith normies-another name ve call, humans. So he and those who follow him still hunt and kill us as 'threats to mankind'. He vould have gotten me, if I had not remembered I had that magic mirror in my attic."

Alissa was quick to open her humble home to Radu and over the course of several weeks, they fell in love and married with Maleficent's blessing before relocating to a home cloaked with magic where they couldn't be disturbed by the headmaster or anyone else. The records had been deceived making it appear as if Alissa had disappeared and in a way she had.

…...

* * *

"Wow"

"I know,"

With Christina smiling again Shaggy felt much more at ease walking her back to her dorm. Smiling as she closed the door behind her. Still, something nagged at the back of his mind.

What had happened to Christina's father?

…...

* * *

Christina was taken aback to see Melinda sitting cross-legged on the bed, absorbed in a book. Melinda wasn't the reading type so what was going on?

"How was Oz?" Christina asked.

"No one could help Dalton," Melinda bitterly replied.

"I'm sorry, Melinda,"

"Christina, I have sisters,"

"What?"

"I also turned a Jabberwock into a flying monkey,"

"Tell me everything right now,"

"Then help me help Dalton?"

"Of course. Now spill it!"

"Okay but after that, I'll tell you about what happened in Grimm's office. I also ran into Hadrian-"

"Melinda tell me and don't you DARE leave out a single detail,"

"Well..."

…...

* * *

**I HIT ANOTHER RECORD! 24 PAGES. Now, I want to hear what you thought! What did you think of the Oz kids? Who's Sarah? What's Melinda going to do now? What's Faybelle up to? Is there a mystery about to happen? HOW AM I GOING TO BALANCE THESE PLOTLINES AND TIE THEM TOGETHER? **

**More specific question time. I like to see your answers.**

**who caught the easter egg? (Hint go back to the Jabberwock battle) **

**What happened in the headmaster's office?**

**How's Maleficent gonna react when she hears about what the headmaster said to Christina?**

**Anyone care to guess what ship I have up my sleeve? (Hint. It involves two of the new characters)**

**what happened between Hadrian and Melinda.**

**I look forward to seeing your answers! Please, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"And that's that," Melinda concluded.

Christina had been listening with rapt attention as Melinda recounted the events that had transpired in Oz. It seemed Melinda had enjoyed returning to her homeland despite all that it entailed. But Christina noticed that Melinda seemed to be dodging the events of her run-in with Hadrian. Pinning a tell me now look on her bestie did the trick and Melinda after an eye roll launched into her story.

…...

* * *

Melinda listened absentmindedly as Samson rambled on and on and on about how there were so many different variations on their stories yet no one cared to acknowledge it. It was only as Hadrian approached did he quiet down.

"Run along, Sammy. I'll catch up," Melinda whispered.

Samson took the hint and left her to face the pirate on her own.

"Ahoy there, Luv."

"Ugh!", Melinda scoffed. "What do YOU want?"

"Now-now, no need ta be touchy, Luv", Hadrian smirked with that creepy grin of his. "I admire ye fer refusin' ta sign that bloody Book and choosin' ta make yer own way. I'd like ta offer ye a life of freedom at sea with me. Think of it; My skills and leadership, my ship and crew, and your beauty and wicked magic? We'd be unstoppable, Luv."

"Do you even KNOW my story? Don't you know what happens when I get wet?" Melinda growled out.

Hadrian stared blankly for a few moments seemingly trying to recall history class.

"I melt, Hadrian,"

"Melt? Isn't that an old wives tale?"

"No, I MELT. You know, the whole I'M MELTING I'M MELTING OH WHAT A WORLD. Blah Blah Blah," Melinda snapped,

"Just come see my ship", the pirate cajoled. "I'll keep ya safe, Luv."

"Have you got barnacles on your brain?!", she yelled. "Or are you just not hearing me?! YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE! Now go keel-haul yourself and leave me alone!"

Melinda rolled her eyes and stomped the rest of the way to the Headmaster's office. When she opened the door it was like she was back at home. So many people were yelling it was hard to tell what had started it all.

"What happened, Dalton?" Melinda asked as he inched his way over to her.

"Well, first Grimm was excited to meet Grandma. Then Grandma tore into him about trapping me here. Grimm tried to defend his position then he caught sight of Olivia..."

It was then that Melinda noticed Olivia was crying. Leo was trying to comfort her but with all the yelling it was hopeless.

Melinda felt the magic buzzing like electricity in the air. She had to act fast.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled fire exploding from her hands and shattering the window as it flew narrowly over Grimm's head.

"Ms, West-"

"I don't wanna hear it and I DON'T want to hear whatever this is. Now, Headmaster, my friends here have arrived to enroll and Ms. Gale his here as a guest," Melinda explained, "Here are the papers from Queen Ozma that clearly state she and Dalton are royalty. While you handle that I'll get them all settled in and take Ms. Gale to the Parents Dorm.,"

With that, Melinda spun on her heel and led the crowd from Grimm's office.

…...

* * *

"Dang," Christina said as she slipped her purse over her head.

"Where are you going?" Melinda asked.

Before Christina could reply there was a knock at the door.

"I promised to take them to Bookend," Christina explained, opening the door for Draculaura and the others.

"Have fun, I'll stay here and think of some other way to help Dalton,"

"See ya, M"

…...

* * *

"Feeling better, Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"Much better,"

"What happened?" Draculaura asked.

"Grimm said some things he shouldn't have," Christina grumbled,

Since Christina wasn't willing to disclose any more information they let the matter drop. Besides, Christina seemed to be doing better so why bother her? She seemed happy being a tour guide of sorts. When they stopped for coffee they found Cupid, Briar and Hopper bent over a table discussing something quietly.

"What are you three talking about?" Christina asked, making her way over to the table.

"Uh-Uh-um," Hopper stammered.

Then, Poof, he was a frog. For those who hadn't seen it happen this was kind of surprising.

"We're discussing our play," Briar said quickly.

"Sure," Christina grinned, "You're discussing your _play_."

The four shared knowing looks.

"Uh, care to clue us in?" Kenny asked.

Cupid, Briar and, Hopper once again tried to say they were planning a play and that was that but nobody bot it.

"Is like, cake involved in this play because I like, smell it on you guys," Shaggy stated.

"Me too," Clawdeen agreed.

Scooby nodded.

Before the trio could come up with a reasonable excuse Melody swung by their table with a huge smile on her face.

"All set, Briar", she winked. "And I just picked up the latest albums and singles, so it's gonna be a real page-ripper!"

The entire group gave the trio a deadpan stare.

"Okay, okay we'll talk!"

Eagerly everyone huddled around the table to hear what the mysterious secret was.

"We're planning the True Hearts Day Dance," Cupid quietly squealed.

"That's today?" Christina asked.

"Yep and thanks to Grimm you would have never known otherwise,"

"Why's that?" Clawdeen asked.

"Cause True Hearts Day goes totally off script,"

"Ah,"

"Can we Help in any way?" Velma inquired.

"Spread the word for us?"

"Sure thing,"

What they didn't know was that Duchess had been listening and she had every intention to rat them out. She grinned smugly, watching them order their coffees. They had no idea what was coming. She wouldn't just rat them out. She would give them a choice.

…...

* * *

The group filed into Christina's dorm a short time later lugging shopping bags with them. Melinda was sprawled out on her bed, Shadow on her chest as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, M, do you know what today is?" Christina asked as she proceeded to cram her newest books onto her shelf.

"It's True Hearts Day isn't it?"

"Yeah, Maybe Dalton will dance with you later," Christina grinned impishly.

"Shut up!" Melinda replied chucking a throw pillow at Christina which she barely dodged.

"There's not going to be a dance!" Duchess cried bursting into the room with a malevolent smirk on her face.

"Get out of my room!" Melinda snapped. She did not like Duchess and Christina had always suspected Melinda wished the prissy dancer would dance her way off a cliff.

All because of their younger days.

"I'll tell Grimm-"

"You can't!"

"Oh, yes I can and I will unless Duncan agrees to be my date tonight,"

"WHAT!"

"You-" Clawdeen growled preparing to launch herself at Duchess.

"No way!

"Not going to happen!"

"In your dreams!"

Then Melinda got a perfectly wicked idea. A chance to get back at Duchess.

"Hold it, Everyone! Duchess is right. We can't let everyone get in trouble with Headmaster Grimm, or let him ruin the Dance. We HAVE to give her what she wants", she said in a defeated tone...while winking secretly to them. Then the young witch turned to the prissy prima donna. "You win, Duchess. It looks like Duncan will be your date for the True Heart's Day Dance."

"That's what I thought", she grinned smugly, then walked up to Duncan and trailed her fingers across his chest, a look of undisguised desire in her eyes. Behind her, the others were struggling to restrain Clawdeen. "I'll see you tonight, Handsome."

After Duchess left Clawdeen turned to Melinda, fire burning in her amber eyes as she lunged, claws extending ready to rip Melinda's throat out with a vengeance. Meanwhile, Melinda just grinned wickedly.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YA THINKIN?" Clawdeen yelled as Melinda jumped back.

"Whoa, let me explain before you rip my head off," Melinda protested.

"Well, get to it M. I want to know what you've got up your sleeve," Christina replied.

"Look, Duncan will go with Clawdeen but Duchess doesn't know that," Melinda smirked.

"But how? He can't be in two places at once,"

"Oh, I know."

Melinda turned to where Dingbat and Numbskull were arguing yet again over a banana. She grabbed her biker cap from the bedside table and placed it on her head before drawing their attention. With a flick of her wrist, Dingbat was transformed into Duncan. Which freaked him out.

"Ta-Da." Melinda grinned, "I'll disguise the real Duncan and Duchess will be stuck with Dingbat" she explained.

"But-but I don't wanna do this, Mistress," Dingbat objected.

Melinda turned to the blubbering monkey, "Refresh my memory, what's this on my head?"

"Your enchanted biker cap,"

"And what does it mean?"

"Your wish is my command,"

"That's right. Now, I order you to do this."

"Yes, Mistress Melinda,"

"Brighten up sourpuss. This will be a perfectly wicked prank!"

At that, Dingbat or rather, Duncan smiled.

…...

* * *

That night, all the students of Ever After High crept to the secret location of the forbidden dance. All dressed to the nines they were ready for a night of fun with their friends. Christina and Melinda had to withhold giggles as Duchess breezed past clinging to 'Duncan' who looked downright uncomfortable.

"Serves her right for how she treated us when we were kids," Melinda whispered.

Christina burst into a fit of giggles.

"There's Dalton," she whispered giving Melinda a gentle shove when she calmed down, "Go go!"

"Christy;"

"Melinda, go now. It's Dalton he won't bite,"

"Okay, okay i'm gone just don't spend all night by yourself. I saw the book you hid in your purse on the way out."

"It's my diary, Melinda,"

"Oh no, it's more than your diary, Christy,"

"Fine, you caught me," Christina grumbled, "Now, go, here comes Hadrian,"

"UGH"

Melinda thankfully lost Hadrian in the crowd and was soon chatting with Dalton who she thought had cleaned up rather nicely. Borrowing some of Alistair's nicer clothes for the occasion. Melinda was thankfully for all the rose-colored lighting hiding her blush.

"Oh, hey, Melinda. You look nice," Dalton had greeted.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad either," Melinda returned the greeting while fighting the rosy pink that was starting to creep over her skin.

"I was headed to the snack table, wanna come?"

"Sure,"

Meanwhile, Christina had happily seated herself at a table out of the way. She wasn't going to spend all night by herself...but this particular spot allowed her front row seating for Duchess's fiasco. She was draped over 'Duncan' being overly flirtatious. It was a train wreck in the making and she was none the wiser.

"Hi, Christina," Nora cheerfully greeted dropping into the chair beside Christina.

"Hi, Nora. I like the dress but do you own anything but white clothing?"

"Purple clothing,"

"Of course,"

"I thought I heard Melinda tell you not to spend the night alone?"

"I'm not, you're here. Did you uh, talk to Melinda yet?"

"Mom told me that she was my sister a while ago. She told me to keep quiet because Aunt Theodora doesn't know and you know how she gets,"

Christina shuddered.

"Exactly,"

"So, the rest of the Oz kids arrived today?"

"Yeah!" Nora grinned, "I get to share a dorm with Tina. Oh, look here they come! Bye, Christy,"

Christina smiled. For as long as she had known Nora she was the kind of girl who was never able to sit still.

The young hybrid remained at her table just content to watch as always. Melinda caught her eye from across the room and looked ready to storm over there and drag Christina onto the dance floor but luckily for Christina Draculaura now occupied the vacant seat next to her. Christina looked at her cousin worriedly when she noticed just how downcast the usually perky vampire seemed.

"What's the matter?"

Draculaura sighed heavily, "I just wish my boyfriend were here. I miss him and my family,"

At this remark, Christina's eyes drifted to the bright red table cloth. It was her fault they were stuck in Ever After. All her fault.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I did it. If I did I'd send you home in a heartbeat. I can't imagine what it would be like to be separated from Mom and Grandmother. I'm really sorry,"

Draculaura smiled a little, "But if it hadn't happened we wouldn't have met,"

"True,"

"I just wish I could get in contact with Daddy. Tell him I'm safe,"

"Maybe there is,"

"Huh?"

"Remind me tomorrow and we'll track down Madam Yaga she has a crystal ball we can use,"

"Awesome! I'll go tell the others! Now, you need to do something other than sitting here. Go talk to people!"

"I'm not good talking to people!" Christina protested.

"Your friends, Christy go talk to your friends!"

"Okay, I'm going!"

"Shaggy and Scooby are outside!" Draculaura called after her with a smirk.

Shaggy and Scooby entered, making a beeline for the snack table run by Ginger Breadhouse whose treats were the best in Ever After. That's where Christina found them. As she approached they were chatting with Ceder although she couldn't really hear what they were saying she had the distinct impression she was somehow involved and she had no idea how right she was.

"You're in love with Christina!" Cedar had cried after turning to Shaggy with her revealer rays.

Shaggy turned beet red, "Shh, like, not so loud!"

"Well, are you going to tell her?"

"No, no, like, not yet,"

"Well, you have to tell her soon-here she comes. Spell ya later!"

Cedar rushed away to avoid spilling the truth if Christina asked what they had been talking about.

"Hey, Shaggy," Christina greeted.

"Christina," Shaggy nodded both trying to play it cool and calm his racing heart.

If Christina noticed she didn't let on. Instead, she turned her attention to where Scooby was juggling on a unicycle for the Wonderland kids.

"How can he-"

"Like, I have no idea," Shaggy replied, "So, how's Duchess's date with 'Duncan' going?"

"See for yourself,"

Shaggy turned to where Duchess and 'Duncan' were dancing not that far away from the real Duncan and Clawdeen.

"So much for wolf loyalty", Duchess huffed, then danced even more cozily with 'Duncan'.

Shaggy laughed.

Suddenly, the music cut out with a loud screech.

"What the Hex!" Christina cried clamping her hands over her ears.

Turning toward the source of the commotion everyone saw Dalton and Hadrian locked in what could only be described as a Western-style standoff each looking ready to fight.

"Come on Duncan. Let's go somewhere more private!" Duchess declared dragging her date out of the room as Melinda joined Christina and Shaggy.

"What's going on M?"

"I have no idea, Christy"

"Go break it up!"

Melinda rushed back to Dalton's side.

"Oi! Shove off, Farmboy!", Hadrian yelled, the music 'record-scratching to a halt. "Shove off'a my lady or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

"-'YOUR' lady?!", Melinda hissed at the pirate, making no move to leave Dalton's side as her skin turned angry green. "How many times do I have to tell you...?!"

"Take it easy, John Silver", Dalton scoffed, gently moving Melinda behind himself. "I think Melinda has made it pretty clear more than once that she's not interested in you. Let's not ruin the evening for everyone, ok?"

"How DARE you refer me to that one-legged charlatan in any way, you coward!", Hadrian roared, reaching for his absent weapons. "If I had my sword, I'd run ye through right here!"

"Well, if you're THAT eager to fight", Dalton growled. "Let's take it outside! I see no reason to wreck the Dance."

"Boys this seriously isn't a good idea," Nora pleaded as the two stalked past her with half the students following.

"I don't like this," Olivia squeaked hugging her ever-present dog for comfort.

"Neither d-do I" Nala nodded.

"Relax ladies, I'll protect you," Leo insisted.

Olivia was still quite scared. She had only ever seen fights on TV she didn't want to actually see one. She wanted to be home with her father practicing her magic tricks. Nonetheless, she wheeled herself to the nearest window to watch this fight go down. However, just as Dalton was about to throw the first punch an ear-busting scream tore through the air.

"What do you think that was?" Christina whispered with a giggle.

* * *

…...

Duchess had pulled 'Duncan' out of the room intent on spending some quality time together. She didn't see any harm in it considering Clawdeen had been pretty attached to that new guy. Whoever he was. Without checking to make sure they were really alone she seized her date by the collar and began making out with him.

"Duchess? Why are you kissing a monkey?" Blondie asked.

Duchess pulled back in alarm finding she was holding one of Melinda's monkey's by the collar of his hoodie and worse Blondie had her Mirrorpad.

AND SHE WAS RECORDING!

Duchess screamed.

Right then Clawdeen walked past with the real Duncan.

"See ya tomorrow, Duchess", Duncan call cheerily.

"Hope you enjoyed your 'date'! I know we did", Clawdeen smirked.

As everything she had said and done hit her Duchess flew back to her dorm, beet red and honking like a swan. Along the way she passed Sparrow Hood who couldn't help but sing:

"You totally got what you deserved, Yeah~!"

"I'll get even, Melinda!"

…...

* * *

The next day was Parents Day and as was custom most parents joined their children for breakfast. Christina was up at the first ray of sunlight getting ready. She showered and slipped into one of her favorite outfits. A bright red top and black lace skirt with her usual jacket. After getting ready for the day, she woke Melinda who was still passed out cold in bed, Shadow sleeping on her chest.

"Get up lazy bones! It's nearly breakfast time,"

Melinda continued to snore away.

"Mom's gonna be there _and _she's bringing muffins,"

That woke Melinda who eagerly got ready. Since Melinda's own mother never bothered to come Alissa was there to fill her place. Not surprising really considering that she thought of Melinda as her own child. The sibling she was never able to give Christina. Once she was ready, the two girls walked arm and arm to the castleteria. Parents Day was a busy day which the students had been preparing for weeks. There were to be demonstrations, a parade, a jousting tournament, and a feast. As soon as Christina stepped into the castleteria she rushed to where her mother and grandmother stood

"Hello, Butterfly," Alissa smiled, "Longtime no see," she joked.

Shortly after they sat down for breakfast the gang arrived.

"Christina, yesterday you said there was a teacher that could get in contact with Daddy, remember?" Draculaura asked as she sat down.

"Yes, I remember. We'll go see her after the opening ceremonies alright?"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

"Oh my Godmother, Christy! Look!" Melinda whispered as they filed outside later.

Melinda's mother was there. She was actually there. Sitting in the bleachers.

"Well, that's a first," Christina replied.

"What do I do?"

"Go spend time with her!"

"But-"

"Go!" Christina insisted, "She came for YOU,"

Melinda swallowed her self-doubt, put on a brave face and marched to meet her mother. Theodora nodded as Melinda sat down beside her. Not saying a word.

"Hi, Mom," Melinda greeted quietly.

"Melinda,"

"Did you get my present?"

"The flying monkey? Yes, which one of your former classmates is he?"

"Actually, he used to be a Jabberwock,"

At this news, Theodora looked mildly impressed.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"My, your powers have grown. So, what else have you been up to?"

So, Melinda launched into the story about Duchess and Dingbat careful to omit anything her mother wouldn't like hearing. Especially, anything about Dalton and his grandmother. There was no way Melinda was telling her mother about them. There would be fireballs for days if she did.

Meanwhile, not very far away the other Oz kids settled into the bleachers. Of all their parents only the witches of the North and South were present due to some important matters preventing the others from being there for their children.

"You okay, Olivia?" Leo asked once he noticed how sad the young girl seemed.

"I just wish Papa were here,"

"I know it must be hard"

"Very,"

"Perk up. You got us for the time being," Tina interjected.

"Thanks, guys,"

…...

* * *

Once the opening ceremonies wrapped up Christina took Draculaura and Duncan on a quest to find Madam Yaga's office. Off the school grounds and into the forest they crept quietly before reaching a little glen where the house was nestled in the grass. Placing a finger to her lips Christina waved them onward.

"No sudden movements," she warned, "She's awfully skittish,"

"She?"

Christina didn't respond as she continued to move toward the house as silently as possible. It appeared to be sleeping but Christina wasn't taking any chances.

Duncan stepped on a twig and the house woke. Draculaura and Duncan watched dumbfounded as the curtains in the windows moved to make them seem like eyes.

"Is Madam Yaga in there?" Christina asked the house.

It blinked as if to say yes before rising up on its chicken legs.

"May we see her?"

The house blinked again.

"Come on, slowly," Christina ordered as the house settled back into the grass.

Upon entering they found Madam Yaga bustling around preparing potions for some of the later demonstrations. When she saw Christina and company she stopped.

"Christina? What are you doing here? You have to get ready for the-"

"I know ma'am but Draculaura and Duncan here wish to get in contact with their world. I was hoping you could help,"

"Well, of course, I can!"

The four gathered around the table where the crystal ball sat. within mere minutes Madam Yaga was able to make contact with Draculaura and Duncan's world as Boodika Le Fey and Dracula had been searching for them.

"Draculaura! Where are you? Are you hurt?" Dracula asked in a panic.

"I'm fine Daddy. We're all fine. We landed in another world is all"

"How?"

"Long story," Duncan chuckled while Christina lowered her gaze to the floor. "Please tell the others we're okay and we're trying to get home. We really DON'T want my Dad going on a rampage", Duncan said.

"No, ve certainly do NOT", Dracula shuddered.

"Daddy, I found out Uncle Radu has passed into the Eternal Night", Draculaura said sadly.

"VHAT?! But how?!"

"We don't know for sure yet, but he came here when he disappeared and found love. This is my cousin Christina!"

Christina shyly met her Uncles gaze, "Hello,"

"Hello, Christina. It's nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too,"

"Christina's Mom and grandmother are the ones trying to get us home," Duncan interjected.

"Is that right?"

"Yes sir, it's my fault they're here in the first place," Christina sadly admitted.

"How is it your fault?" Dracula asked in confusion.

"I had a magical mishap. I'm part fairy,"

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it,"

"I believe you,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile,

"Headmaster Grimm, may I speak with you and Mrs. West?" Duchess asked sweetly.

"What is it, Ms. Swan?" Grimm replied impatiently as Theodora joined them.

"Well, I'm concerned about Melinda,"

"How is my daughter any concern of yours?" Theodora asked haughtily.

"She's in love with Dorthy's grandson, Dalton, ma'am,"

"WHAT!"

"It's true. Look, there he is now!" Duchess nodded pointing to where Dalton stood with Hunter.

"I'll handle this," Theodora said darkly as she flew over to Dalton and seized him by the arm.

"You just stay away from my daughter, boy! I will not allow you to turn her from her destiny! She's your ENEMY! If you jeopardize her destiny, I'LL get you, my Cutie! AND YOUR LITTLE CAT, TOO!"

"Oh, don't you DARE threaten my grandson, you wicked old witch, you!", Dorothy huffed as she stepped into view.

"YOU?!"

Duchess smirked as Melinda ran for the dorms. She had just ruined Melinda's day and exposed her greatest secret. The Prima Donna danced away quite happy with herself.

…...

* * *

Shaggy stood nervously off to the side. Christina had yet to return and that gave him a chance to inform Alissa and Maleficent about what Grimm had said but he was understandably nervous. Shaggy knew, however, that Christina wouldn't tell them. She continued to sweep it under the rug and act like it had never happened although it was clearly hurting her. Shaggy had to do something and do something he would. Taking a calming breath he walked over to where Maleficent and Alissa were talking quietly as they waited for Christina to return.

"Are you sure, Shaggy?" Scooby asked knowing what his best buddy was thinking.

"You should tell them, Shaggy, they deserve to know what he said to her," Clawdeen declared suddenly making her presence known.

"Like, I thought you went with them?"

"Nope, I'm keeping an eye on her," Clawdeen replied pointing to where Duchess was.

"She makes you angry doesn't she,"

Clawdeen growled.

"Like, I take that as a yes,"

Well, Clawdeen was right. Maleficent and Alissa had a right to know even if Christina didn't want them to. Putting on a brave face Shaggy strode forward

"Like, there's something you need to know," he began solemnly once he had their attention, "Christina and I were like talking yesterday. I was like, telling her about my home. Then Headmaster Grimm came out of nowhere yelling at me because of it. Christina tried to like, defend me then-"

"What?"

"One thing led to another and he told her she had no right to exist,"

"He said what?" the two asked in unison.

"That she had no right to exist. She didn't want to tell you but it's like hurting her real bad,"

"Thank you, Shaggy. I'll talk to her," Alissa nodded as Christina, Draculaura and Duncan emerged from the forest.

"And I'll talk to Grimm," Maleficent said coldly.

Maleficent strode across the courtyard to where Grimm stood to converse with the Charmings. When they saw Maleficent, however, they quickly excused themselves. Grimm smiled when Maleficent stopped before him even though her eyes were filled with cold, harsh, unforgiving rage.

"Headmaster, you don't like my granddaughter do you?"

"Faybelle's an excellent pupil-"

"I wasn't speaking about Faybelle. You don't like Christina,"

"I never-"

"You don't approve of her,"

"Maleficent-"

"You despise her for her rebellious streak. You dislike that she isn't a purebred dark fairy with a pitch black heart,"

"Uh,-"

"You never did like her. From the moment you met her you despised her. Alissa told me how you wrote her letters urging her to have a pureblood heir,"

Grimm was scared now. He had never wanted Maleficent to find out about those letters.

"You refuse to accept that Christina is and always will be Alissa's only child. You refuse to acknowledge that Christina's father is a vampire. You forbid Christina from speaking her own last name. You told her she wasn't worthy of her story,"

Grimm gulped as Maleficent slammed her scepter down, the sun casting her dragon shadow on the wall.

"You told her she had no right to exist,"

"Maleficent, don't you understand-"

"I understand that you made her cry. You walked all over her father's good name. You made assumptions and you're unfair to her"

"Her roots-"

"_**Never say anything like that to Christina again. I don't care what position you hold I don't care if you're highly respected. Make her cry again, damage her already fragile self-esteem and you'll be sorry**_"

With her chilling threat hanging in the air, Maleficent returned to where Christina now sat sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"Sh, Butterfly it's okay, you're okay,"

"He-he said-"

"What he said was wrong,"

"All those mean things-"

"Shh, dry your eyes.," Alissa gently ordered, "Listen to me, Christina, your Daddy was so proud of you. He loved you so much. You're our beautiful girl and when I look at you I see your daddy's will. His strength. You carry your daddy in your heart and no matter what anybody says we both love you even if your father isn't here,"

Christina hugged her mother and grandmother.

"Now, go get cleaned up it's nearly time for the feast,"

…...

* * *

Christina stepped into her dorm to see Melinda staring intently at a book. There were burn marks all down her cheeks and her skin was still somewhat blue. Christina sat beside her bestie without a word and took the book from her hands shutting it.

"Melinda-"

The young witch broke down in sobs as she hopelessly clung to Christina.

Christina knew she had to stop the tears that were burning away Melinda's skin but it was quite obvious that Melinda was in no mood to think rationally at the moment. So Christina did the only thing she could think to do. She rocked Melinda back and forth, rubbing circles into her back like her mother used to do for her.

"She ruined it, Christy!"

"What? Who?"

"Duchess ruined it! Mom-Mom and I we-we were actually getting along and-and for the first time in my life she seemed proud of me! Her skin was starting to look like it did before-before the curse AND DUCHESS RUINED IT!"

"What did she-"

"She told Mom and Headmaster Grimm about DALTON. Mom was so angry she grabbed him by the arm and threatened him. Then-then Dorthy showed up and Mom looked ready to fry her to bits! Aunt Glinda stepped in and then Mom left. Now, now Dalton will never ever speak to me ever again!"

"Oh, Melinda. I'm so sorry!"

"Mom hates me,"

"I'm sure that's not true,"

"But it is!"

"No it isn't" Christina insisted as she treated Melinda's burns, "You stay here and rest okay? I think you need it,"

"I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years!"

"Get some rest Melinda,"

As Christina left she nearly crashed right into Olivia and Dalton.

"How's Melinda?" Dalton asked,"

"Tired and convinced that you'll never speak to her again" Christina informed them, "Wait until later to speak with her. She'll be in the music room when she feels better"

"Can we go sit with her at least?"

"Be my guests."

…...

* * *

Later that night after the parents had all left Christina sat with her friends in the common room. In her hands, she held the music box. The one that her father used to play for her. The one that they would dance to.

"Christina, how did Uncle Radu die?" Draculaura asked quietly.

"He came home one day really feverish and sick", Christina told her sadly. "He spent weeks in bed, just getting worse, but promising me every day that when he got better we would dance together. And one day...", tears rolled down her cheeks as her voice trailed off.

"But that's not possible!", Draculaura cried. "Vampires, especially powerful ones like my Daddy and Uncle Radu, CAN'T just 'get sick'!"

"Huh?", Christina asked, confused.

"It's true, Christina", Clawdeen told her. "Vampires are practically immortal. Think about it; you're only half-vampire but have YOU ever been sick?"

"N-no, I haven't", she stammered, then more forcefully as realization sank in. "Never a day in my life! What REALLY happened to my Daddy?!"

"Well, Gang", Fred started, a phrase he often said to them, "it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands!"

* * *

**Well, the end of the chapter has come. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda's head was pounding when she woke up. Groggily she rolled over to face the door. Why was it so bright outside? It shouldn't be bright! She listened, Christina was in the room. What she was doing remained unclear. She laid there, staring at the door, willing the pounding in her head to subside. Too tired to call out to her bestie, too groggy to do anything other than stare at the door. She heard Christina move, her desk chair creaking as she stood up. Footsteps coming closer Melinda willed herself to open her eyes. Christina stood with her back to her. Why was she dressed differently? Christina wasn't the type to change clothes during the day unless the situation called for it. Instead of the red top and black skirt she remembered Christina was now wearing leggings and a purple tank top.

Her lazy day clothes.

Her throat was so dry! She needed something to drink! She needed to get Christina's attention.

"Christy?" she rasped.

Christina turned to her, relief written across her face.

"How are you feeling M?"

"Like i've been run over. What time is it? Why is it so bright? Why are you-"

"Whoa! Slow down! You've been under the weather Melinda. Passed out cold for nearly two weeks now!"

Two weeks! TWO WEEKS! How was that even possible? What happened? What did she miss? What was going on? She could barely think as Christina pressed pills into her palm and handed her a glass of milk. She was panicking, to say the least.

"Christy? The last thing I remember was Parent's Day,"

"Well, when you woke up the next morning you were really out of it. you stumbled your way to the bathroom threw up, then nearly fainted trying to get ready for class. I dragged you back into bed and called the nurse. A hundred and three-degree fever. Whatever hit you hit you hard,"

"Then what?"

"I played nurse. I've been doing my school work in here, waking you up enough to eat, take meds, cleaned up your messes. Usual things,"

"But what about school!? Mom's going to lock me in her dungeon if-"

"Nora handled that. Straight from Oz's very own athletic college,"

Christina handed her a basket of pill bottles. Silver bottles with blue caps and shiny labels. School pills invented by the headmaster of the college. Designed to send knowledge right to the brain. Melinda dug through the basket. Math. Science. Literature. History. Music. Even French and Latin!

Nora really did think of everything.

"I can catch you up in all the other classes but for now..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Right on time!" Christina grinned,

Melinda wondered what her bestie could be so excited about. She was so parched, however, that she continued chugging down milk, thankful for the magical mini fridge beside her bed.

Best impulse buy ever.

"She's awake,"

"Thank, Goodness. Can I see her?"

Melinda froze turning to the door. Christina stepped aside to reveal Dalton with an ear to ear grin on his face. Melinda was suddenly aware of how bad she must have looked. Dalton didn't seem to care, however, as he happily speeds walked to her bedside.

"How are ya feelin', Melinda?" he asked, the smile never wavering.

"Like i've been run over,"

"I'm sorry,"

The door clicked shut as Christina left.

_Gee, thanks, Christy. _

"I-i'm sorry about Mom. I-I really am-"

"Don't worry about it, Melinda. If i'm going to be mad at anyone I'll be mad at Duchess,"

"Ugh! I can't believe her! She's always hated me!"

"Always?"

"Yes, I have no idea why?"

"Did you do anything to her?"

"Nope, that's just her default setting I suppose,"

Dalton chuckled, "Olivia and Nora are going to be happy that you're awake. We've been checking in on you,"

There went her heart!

_Dang it, I'm turning pink!_

Luckily, Dalton didn't ask about the change in color and simply chattered on about class. What everyone was up to. The big projects for class. The latest gossip. He happily mentioned that Hadrian had spent a week as a rat after driving Christina and everyone else bonkers.

This made Melinda laugh until she coughed. Dalton didn't seem the least bit phased by this as he calmly handed Melinda another glass of milk.

"When Dr, Christina gives you the all-clear we'll have a jam session," Dalton promised.

"Oh, when did I become a certified doctor?"

Christina had returned. She let them chat for a few minutes more before going into caregiver mode and shooing Dalton out so that Melinda could take her meds, get cleaned up and go right back to bed.

"So, what have you been up to Christy?"

"Not much myself but Shaggy and the others wanna help me find out what happened to Daddy," Christina said quietly.

"Oh,"

Christina's father was a solemn subject which the two, for the most part, avoided as it was still a sensitive subject all these years later. Melinda remembered the first time she asked Christina she had broken down in tears. Slowly but surely it got to where she could speak about him without breaking down but his death was a topic the two girls avoided.

"Headmaster Grimm sent you a letter, Melinda," Christina announced, changing the subject

"For what?

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" Christina replied as she passed the letter to Melinda.

Melinda broke the fancy seal on the equally fancy envelope and begrudgingly pulled the letter out. She already had a pretty good idea of what this letter was about. Lo and behold she was right.

_**Miss West.**_

_**I am sorry to hear you're under the weather. It is imperative, however, that we discuss your current string of brash and questionable decisions. Not only have you apparently sided with this troublesome Rebel movement but Miss Swan has informed me of your joy trip to Oz and your growing feelings for Mister Gale. Therefore I encourage you to cut ties with him. You are his sworn enemy-**_

Melinda wadded the letter up and threw it aside. Like was actually going to listen to him. As if!

"Christy, can you read me a story?" Melinda asked.

"Sure what story?"

"My story,"

Christina froze.

"Your story? The whole story?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Maybe it'll give me an idea of how to help Dalton get home,"

Christina nodded, grabbing the bright yellow book from her shelf and sitting down on Melinda's bed.

"Chapter one: The Twister,"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

When Melinda had finally drifted back to sleep, Christina took the opportunity to meet with the gang to discuss this mystery and how exactly they were going to solve it. Following orders, she brought with her the photo albums her mother had put together of her early years. The years with her father. It hurt sometimes to look through the albums but at the same time it felt good. She really couldn't seem to explain it. Arriving in the empty castleteria she found the gang seated at her usual table. She joined them with a small smile placing the albums on the center of the table.

"How's Melinda doing?" Kenny asked.

"Much better. She actually woke up and stayed awake,"

"That's good,"

"So where do we start?"

"Like with the earliest of these," Shaggy explained.

"That would be this one then," Christina nodded pulling the pink album from the bottom.

They all crowded around as she opened it.

"AWWWW" the gang chorused.

The first picture in the album was of baby Christina and her parents.

,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the windows of the cottage bathing it in a merry light. Alissa sat in the nursery holding her daughter. Ever since she'd been born three weeks prior Alissa had scarcely put her down. She couldn't help it really. She wanted to spend every waking moment with her daughter. Her mother had said this was a bad idea. That Christina would grow too attached and always want to be held but in that moment Alissa couldn't care less. She would happily hold her baby if she pleased. Besides, she knew that what her mother had really meant was: "I want to hold the baby". Even this early Alissa could tell what a loving doting grandmother Maleficent was becoming. When Alissa so much as thought she needed a nap, Maleficent was first in line to take Christina off her hands even if Radu was available to do so.

Radu, oh Radu. He was over the moon to be a father the love and adoration for his daughter was clear. Clear as crystal.

"Alissa, vould you let me have a turn?"

Speak of the devil.

Radu stood in the doorway awaiting a response. Alissa grinned at him before returning her attention to Christina who was starting to squirm.

"I think she vants me now,"

"Guess I'm chopped liver then," Alissa playfully sighed, allowing her husband to take the baby from her arms.

Radu took a seat in the chair across from Alissa, his eyes never once leaving the tiny babe in his arms. Small and oh so fragile born early into a world Alissa had said wouldn't readily accept her. She broke the mold. Smashed it to pieces really. As long as he was there, however, no one would dare to mess with his family. They wouldn't dare turn their noses up at her. From one world full of prejudice to another Radu had jumped but in this world, he had something new, something special/ he had his daughter. He had his wife. And he would gladly protect them both.

…...

* * *

"Is that Cerise?" Clawdeen asked as she peered over Christina's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's her,"

"That hood is like three times her size!"

"I know!"

…...

* * *

"Fly! Fly!"

Radu shook his head sadly. The poor girl didn't understand it. She just didn't understand. There Christina was with her face pressed against the window watching the birds at the feeder. Ever since she learned to talk, fly had been her favorite word. Alissa was about ready to cry it had taken such a toll on her. Every night when they put Christina to bed, Alissa retreated to their bedroom and hid under the comforter. Radu would follow behind her, coaxing her out of hiding. They would sit in near silence for about an hour before Alissa would even dare to speak.

"It's not fair,"

"I know it's not fair,"

"She tried to jump off the couch today,"

"I caught her,"

"I'm worried,"

"Maybe she could use a friend?"

"Hm,"

Now, Radu pried his daughter from the window and held her close while they waited for Alissa's return. She had set out to visit her friend, Red at Radu's gentle orders. She'd be due back anytime now. Christina still in his arms, Radu stepped outside just in time to see Alissa returning with Red and her two daughters. Ramona held tightly to her mother's hand while Cerise clung to her legs and hid.

"Girls this is Christina, why don't you play together?" Alissa suggested as Radu set Christina down.

"Okay,"

An hour later the three were playing tag.

…...

* * *

"Aww, you were so CUTE!" Draculaura squealed.

"Daddy called me his little shadow,"

"I can see why,"

In the photo, Christina was peeking over Radu's shoulder while he pretended not to notice.

"Why do we have to look at the photo albums?" Christina asked suddenly.

"So, we can learn about your father and his life here,"

"Oh,"

"CHRISTY!"

"MELINDA WEST! WHY THE _**HEX **_ARE YOU OUT OF BED?" Christina screeched.

Melinda didn't answer the question, racing forward and grabbing Christina by the arm.

"I think I figured it out!"

"Figured what out, M?"

"How to help Dalton get home. I think-"

Christina held up her hand, "I know you're excited Melinda but we can wait until AFTER you're all better. Back to bed, NOW!"

"But-"

"March," Christina ordered.

"I'll walk her, Christina,"

"Thank you, Olivia. Please make sure she stays put,"

"Will do," Olivia smiled, waving for Melinda to follow her.

"Now where were we?" Christina asked as the two left.

...

* * *

"I feel like a caged animal!" Melinda whined flopping down on her bed with an exasperated sigh.

"You can tell me your idea if it makes you feel better," Olivia offered whilst strapping on a face mask, "Sorry, my immune system isn't up to par most days. Now, what's your idea?"

"We can put on a play!"

"A play?"

"Yeah, a play. Dalton has to live out the story to go home and TECHNICALLY, he would be if we put on a play,"

"What about the Headmaster?"

"Dang it! That stick in the mud won't let me do anything. He's so uptight,"

Olivia shuddered, "I know. You should have seen how angry he got when he learned I'd never conned anyone in my life. I told him I just wanted to go home to my Papa. That Papa's sorry for his actions and would never in a million years do it again. Being cooped up in the palace so long was lonely even with all the servants"

"I saw he made you cry," Melinda grumbled.

"He did. He was convinced I was lying about not being able to walk. So convinced that he-he tried to dump me out of my chair," Olivia sighed, "Leo about tore him in two. Not to mention what Miss Dorthy did,"

"I don't wanna know do I?"

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty,"

"My mom always did say her only mistake was 'under-estimating that bratty girl and her little dog, too!' So NOTHING would surprise me about her laying into the Headmaster!"Melinda laughed a little before asking, "Does Grimm know that you and I are-"

"No, does he have to?"

"No,"

"Okay good." Olivia sighed, "Tell me about growing up here,"

"It's not exactly a happy tale,"

"I still want to hear,"

"Well, if you insist,"

…...

* * *

From the time she was born in that tiny cottage, Melinda had been the monkey's responsibility. Theodora had very little to do with her daughter. She was too busy rebuilding her armies. Too busy to see Melinda speak her first word (Mama) or to take her first steps. Too busy to watch her daughter run across the room with a regular broom, trying to fly. Too busy for anything. So, Melinda started keeping to herself. Hardly venturing outside, entertaining herself with whatever she found.

On the day Melinda came into her powers, Theodora finally took notice. But where Christina was doted upon and encouraged Melinda was disciplined. Often. Theodora forced her daughter to sit with her as she brewed foul potions and punished her monkeys for the slightest misstep. Little Melinda didn't like this time. She closed in and shut down, doing what was asked of her without much interest.

When she was six, her mother uprooted them. Moving to the land of Ever After. Theodora had steadily rebuilt her powers, her armies, and her reputation. Conjuring a castle was now a piece of cake. Melinda received the tower room and although her mother didn't explain why Melinda was certain it was so she would see very little of her.

That was Melinda's life until she went to school.

…...

* * *

"Then I met Christina and her mom." Melinda sighed, "And everything changed. What about you, Olivia?"

"Well..."

…...

* * *

When Olivia was born she was thrust into her father's arms by her mother who then fled far, far away. Oscar Diggs woke up that day. Realizing the baby girl in his arms was his responsibility. Renting a house, putting on magic shows, getting a steady job at the grocery store he barely made ends meet but he was always there for Olivia even on his most tired of days he fixed her dinner and listened to her stories about school. One particularly rainy day he came across Olivia sitting on the floor of her bedroom, his old top hat on her head as she put on a magic show for her teddy bear. The hat was nothing special but Olivia seemed to adore it. So, he fixed it up for her. At first, it was a temporary fix, but Oscar soon learned his young daughter had an interest in his days as a magician.

Every birthday he taught her a new trick.

Then one Christmas he surprised her with a rabbit.

"Every magician needs a rabbit," he told her.

When the car crash happened and she had a hard time adjusting he surprised her again with a dog to keep her company when he was at work.

Olivia's life was average but special all at the same time.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

When Christina returned to her dorm she found Melinda snuggled under her blankets with the Wizard of Oz book and a journal. Dingbat and Numbskull were no where to be seen. As the girls would learn later they'd been out pulling pranks per Theodora's strict orders.

"Whatcha doin' M?"

"Adapting this into a play,"

Christina blanched, "A play,"

"Yeah, to help Dalton get home,"

"You lost me there,"

Melinda briefly explained her idea.

"But what about Grimm?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Wanna help me here?"

"Sure,"

"So, how did your trip down memory lane go?"

"It was good,"

"What's the next step?"

"Interviews apparently,"

"You're going to help?"

"I can try,"

"Do you think you'll be able to help me with this production?"

"Help how?"

"be stage manager?"

"Okay, I'll help you write the proposal so that Grimm can't say no,"

"He sent me another letter. I trashed it,"

"That's not surprising,"

Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this finished,"

"Okay,"


	11. Chapter 11

"You want to put on a play to honor your story?" Grimm asked arching an eyebrow, "Miss West let me assure you I'm no fool,"

Melinda and Christina stood in the lavishly decorated Headmaster's office as he reviewed their proposal for the play. Despite her racing heart and currently purple skin Melinda did her best to sound calm.

"I never said you were,"

"May I ask why you're suddenly so interested in your story? You've never cared this much before-"

"It's an extra credit project," Melinda stated.

"For which teacher?"

"Professor Badwolf, Sir. He's signed it,"

before they'd even set foot in the office they had tracked down Professor Badwolf and pitched the idea. Bigs Badwolf had strongly disliked how Grimm had so carelessly ripped Dalton and sweet-tempered Olivia from their homeworld but he'd kept his mouth shut until the two girls came racing into his classroom pleading for help. So, of course, he'd signed off on it.

But what would Grimm say?

Grimm was skeptic. Two of the worst trouble students in the entire school wanted to put on a play honoring one of their stories? He didn't buy it. He didn't believe it so he called Professor Badwolf to the office to verify.

"This better be good or I'll Huff and puff and-"

"These two young ladies say that you agreed to an extra credit project," Grimm interrupted.

"I did, Miss West could use some extra credit," Badwolf replied pointedly.

"And what about Miss Shadowfae-"

"Dracula," Christina growled.

"I believe I warned you not to speak that name,"

Christina glared but stayed quiet. She didn't wish to jeopardize Melinda's chances

"She's going to be the stage manager," Melinda interjected, "I can't do it on my own,"

Just as Grimm was about to respond a scream tore through the air. Melinda and Christina shared a look. That was Duchess screaming. The two followed the adults out of the office and right to the common room where Duncan stood in full Kaiju form. red armor-scales, red dragon-wings, sharp forearm ridges, claws on fingers and toes, upper and lower fangs more pronounced, spikes on his elbows and shoulders, and short horns around his hairline resembling a crown. He just smirked while Duchess sat on the floor screaming still.

"What is going on here?" Grimm roared.

"She jumped me," Duncan answered plainly, reverting back to normal.

Grimm could have cared less about that fact. Instead...

"How dare you! Marching around her claiming to be a Prince when you're a monster like the rest of them,"

"Whoa! Hold on! Take a chill pill, dude!", Duncan urged, a bit offended. "I **AM** a Prince. My Mom is human, but my Dad is a kaiju; a giant monster. His name is Belloc, and he's the **KING** of the kaiju. He's named me his heir to the throne. Therefore:_** PRINCE.**_"

"And YOU!" Grimm snapped turning on Christina who'd been laughing, "You brought them here!"

"I-I don't know how I did it!" Christina protested, "I'm trying to send them home-"

"You LIKE having them around! You LIKE the chaos they cause don't you?"

"Milton, that's enough," Badwolf growled.

But Grimm didn't listen and only continued to berate and antagonize Christina until she disappeared in a flash of fire.

…...

* * *

Maleficent sat in the library an old photo album in hand when Christina suddenly appeared before her, tears running down her face.

"What happened my little love-bat?"

Christina blabbered and sobbed just barely able to explain herself but Maleficent understood and it enraged her. She had warned Grimm but he clearly had trouble listening. Clearly, he needed to learn his place. But first, Maleficent needed to console Christina. She guided Christina onto the couch next to her and spread the photo album across their laps.

"Do you remember when you were little? You used to run up and down the stairs all day and you never got tired"

"I remember," Christina nodded, calming down.

Before Maleficent could continue, however, she was told there was a visitor waiting in the throne room. Maleficent grit her teeth. She knew who was there. She knew why he had come and she knew he'd regret coming. After excusing herself and telling Christina to stay put Maleficent strode into the throne room.

Grimm would regret everything!

"Maleficent. I've come to ask if-"

"**SILENCE.**" Maleficent ordered, lightning crashing as she sat down, "I warned you Milton and yet, Christina came to me in tears because of you!"

"She's too sensitive-"

"No, you're cruel to her." Maleficent evenly replied, "She has the kindest heart I've ever seen and you despise her for it. You dislike her. You loathe her because my Alissa didn't marry a fae. You forbid Christina from speaking her own name!"

"She's affecting our world by doing it!," Milton argued, "Her Gothic roots are a threat to our very assistance. Furthermore, she continues to slander her destiny. She needs to sign the Book-"

"That Book was created before you were even thought of yet, you misuse its power-"

"How dare you insinuate-"

"It isn't meant to bind one to the previous story. It's meant to record new ones,"

"Then why hasn't it? Then why did you push Alissa to follow in your footsteps?"

Maleficent's eyes flashed with fire, "I made a mistake but I learned from it and in doing so I learned the real purpose of the book. It hasn't recorded any openly new stories because arrogant, self-righteous FOOLS like YOU have deliberately done everything in your power to prevent it!", the Dark Queen hissed. Then she smirked knowingly. "But changes HAVE happened despite your best efforts."

"W-w-what do you mean?", Grimm asked worriedly. Even Small changes could have catastrophic consequences!

"My dear Alissa was not the first to allow True Love to guide her heart; rather than cold, pre-written 'Destiny', Milton", Maleficent grinned wickedly as he blanched. "And thus those choices have nurtured the hearts of their CHILDREN."

"I am already fully aware of young Mr. Knight's parentage and...", Milton grumbled, only to be cut off the Dark Fae's wicked laughter.

"Do you REALLY think Regina's and my Alissa's choices were isolated incidents of 'poor judgment'? If so, you are an even bigger fool than I thought!"

Grimm scoffed.

"Mark my words, Grimm, my sweet Christina will be recorded in that book but not because she cursed a prince. She's writing a story of her own. You'll see." Maleficent swore, "For now..."

Grimm was zapped with magic before he could blink. He felt his anger rising and opened his mouth to demand answers only to gobble like a turkey. He tried again with the same result.

"Now you won't be able to upset my granddaughter. but don't worry Milton", Maleficent smirked at the hilariously gobbling Headmaster. "It will wear off eventually in a few weeks, months, perhaps a YEAR..."

…...

* * *

"Christina!"

"Whoa, Melinda chill," Christina cried catching her over-excited friend by the shoulders, "What is it?"

"Grimm approved!"

"wait, he WHAT?"

"He says Professor Badwolf has to supervise but he approved,"

"That's great why don't you round up the others and tell them? I've got to meet the others. They wanna conduct interviews today,"

"You can't leave me!"

"Why?"

"Edward, he's a pain in the-"

"Melinda!"

"I swear I was going to say neck!"

"Uh-huh, sure, why don't you get Dirk to help he can also fight off you-know-who,"

"Don't tell me he's coming this way,"

"He is,"

Melinda popped out of there in search of Dirk and so that she could avoid Hadrian who's advances and behavior had only worsened since the dance.

She found Dirk dueling with Daring just outside the stables and quickly recruited his help.

"So, where's your cousin?" he asked her.

"The gym," Melinda replied with an eye roll, "He's a regular gym rat,"

That's where they found Edward, sweat glistening as he lifted the heaviest weights he could find. He was determined not to be crushed by a house one day so Melinda highly doubted he'd willingly be crushed by a fake one. Even if all he really had to do was lay behind a wall with his feet sticking out of the gap. Melinda got Edward's attention by using her magic to shrink the weights so he'd stop lifting them and pay attention to her. He wasn't pleased. His anger was palpable as he sat up and wiped the sweat off his face and neck with a growl.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, glaring at Dirk.

"He's here to make sure you don't break me into pieces like you tried to do when we were kids. Now, you're going to listen to me,"

"Besides", Dirk smirked. "It was either me or Duncan with flames in his mouth on a hair-trigger. Who would you rather deal with?"

Edward begrudgingly listened as his cousin explained her play. He wasn't informed of its true purpose because he'd turn tail and rat them out before it could even begin. After Melinda had finished explaining he said no to which she said:

"You wouldn't want Christina to send Prince after you. Dragons are very protective and since you pushed her down and hurt her" Melinda said, grinning wickedly

Edward paled as Melinda left laughing wickedly.

"He's scared of dragons?" Dirk asked with a dark chuckle.

"Terrified of them. Remember when I said he tried to break me into pieces? The only reason he didn't was because Christina had brought her dragon over. Edward peed himself!" Melinda explained before asking, "So what did you do to Aunt Evanora's monkey's?"

"Well, After Mom got imprisoned in the mirror-realm, your aunt threw herself shamelessly at my Dad. He rejected her, telling her he still loved my Mother. She...didn't take rejection well, and sent her flying monkeys after us. That was a fun day."

Melinda laughed and laughed picturing the look of shock and defeat on her aunt's face. Her laughter only stopped when a certain annoying pirate showed up.

"Did you follow me?" Melinda accused Hadrian who only smiled at her.

"She asked you a question, Hadrian," Dirk said when the pirate made no move to respond.

"Now don't be gettin' testy, Mate", Hadrian smiled smoothly at Dirk. "I like and respect ya. It don't be every day that someone gets the best a' me in a duel. I just want a few words with me Wicked Luv."

"Ugh!", Melinda scoffed, starting to turn green. "How many times do I have to tell you...?!"

"Easy now, Luv", the pirate smirked. "I heard about yer play, and I'd like ta help. I'm offerin' m'self and me crew for the roles of yer castle guards."

"That's...surprisingly generous, Hook", Dirk replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah", Melinda added dubiously. "Suspiciously so. What's in it for you?"

"Nothin' at all, Luv", Hadrian replied in an amiable tone. "I just want ta help."

"Fine BUT there are rules!"

"Anything you want,"

"One, you have to listen to Christina. She's helping me run this thing. Two, no flirting with me, get out of the way or get bowled over. Three, absolutely no fighting with Dalton"

"I heard my name," Dalton grinned as he popped out of the music store.

Hadrian grit his teeth but stayed quiet while Melinda happily explained herself.

"Nora's telling the others," Melinda finished.

"GUYS OMG-"

"Nora, you're supposed to be-"

"I know, I know but you would not believe it,"

"What?!"

"Well..."

…...

* * *

Nora's next stop on her way to spread the word about the play was the library. Samson liked to stay here since it was so quiet. She often found him sitting at a desk near the window while Patches read to him. Today, however, Patches wasn't the one reading to him it was Sarah Scarecrow. Sarah was a year older than Samson and although she was the Scarecrow's daughter Sarah was very much a human as the Scarecrow had begged Ozma to make her this way, so, what was once a stitched together Scarecrow had become a girl. Fully a girl, unlike Ceder. If one looked closely though they would be able to see where seams had once been.

Sarah had golden hair that was forever getting in her blue eyes. Smaller than most and often regarded as bony she wore a patchwork dress of red and purple with a ruffled collar and a small homespun apron, soft slip-on shoes and a small hat completed the outfit.

_They're holding hands!_

Nora was so excited by this fact that she rushed away to tell Melinda.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina and company arrived in the Forbidden Mountains to start the process of interviews. The list of people they had to talk to wasn't very long. Red, Bigs, Lucinda, Alissa, and Maleficent. Only those who really knew Christina's father. The only reason they started with Maleficent was so Shaggy and Scooby could stop freaking out. They had tried every trick they had to get out of speaking with the actual Mistress of All Evil but Shaggy put aside his fears when he saw how their antics had hurt Christina's feelings reminding him that this was her grandmother. Her very loving and protective grandmother. So, he swallowed his fears and allowed Christina to guide them into the castle where Maleficent awaited them in the dining hall. She smirked when she saw Shaggy and Scooby trembling in fear. Her reputation still proceeded her.

She stifled laughter as her granddaughter jabbed the trembling Shaggy in the ribs. He straightened up and apologized bashfully,

Maleficent observed her granddaughter's companions with interest. the normal blonde and red-head were obviously a couple, even if they didn't know it yet, and the girl wearing glasses had the light of intelligence in her eyes. The talking dog was amusing, and the cowardly werewolf was braver than he appeared and clearly loved Christina. The perky vampire was a delight, despite her utter lack of darkness. But the last two...the power and loyalty of the female werewolf was undeniable, as was her courage. But the raw power coming off the scaly boy was palpable, alarmingly so! His power rivaled her own!

"Grammy, my friends and I need to know about my Daddy."

"Where do you want me to start?" Maleficent asked as they sat down.

"When did you meet Christina's father?" Fred asked.

…...

* * *

"Mother," Alissa sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"It's been too long dear,"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

Diablo flew down from the tree he'd been perched in and landed on Maleficent's shoulder.

"You've been spying on me!"

"Just checking in dear,"

"What do you want?"

"To talk," Maleficent replied, "Please?"

Alissa stared. Was there a hint of desperation in her mother's voice. Whatever it was it made her open the door and let Maleficent inside. Alissa watched her mother as she looked around.

"I thought you said you'd live in a castle of your own, Alissa?"

"I was five, Mother. Things change,"

"Yes, they do," Maleficent agreed, "Alissa, I-i'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard,"

Alissa's jaw dropped. In all her years she had NEVER heard her mother apologize for anything. ANYTHING!

"And, I'd like to start over. If you allow me,"

"Okay, Mother. I'll give you a chance," Alissa replied after some thought.

"That's all I ask,"

Alissa turned to the hall, "You can come out. She probably knows you're here already,"

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, Alissa, I didn't vant to intrude,"

"It's alright I understand. This is my mother, Maleficent,"

"Radu, I presume?" Maleficent asked, rising from her seat as the vampire stepped into the living room, "You're courting my daughter?"

"Yes, ma'am, a pleasure to meet you,"

Alissa wasn't surprised that her mother asked such a question so soon but it worried her. They had not asked for her permission would she forbid them from marriage? Alissa had never known her father his having disappeared, leaving Maleficent and the toddler Lucinda behind. It had made Maleficent bitter for the longest time and maybe she had leftover feelings from that time. It turned out that she hadn't needed to worry. Maleficent smiled at the two. Pleased with her daughter's choice. She had seen how gentle, loving and respectful Radu had been to her daughter.

"You have my blessing to marry,"

"Thank you, Mother. Stay for a while? We've got some catching up to do,"

,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Their next stop was Red's home in Hood Hollow. Christina thought Shaggy and Scooby might like this considering Red was always, always baking. In fact, when she opened the door and led them inside the house smelt of freshly baked cookies which the good-natured Red passed around as introductions were made.

"Aunt Red, what can you tell us about, Daddy?"

"Well,"

…...

* * *

Bigs and Red rushed at once to Alissa's home when they heard that her story had played out already. They were in the same boat as their story had ended a day or so prior. Surely, Alissa wasn't doing well considering how upset the mere thought of cursing someone made her want to vomit. Much to their surprise, however, Alissa was outside watering her gardens with a smile.

"Alissa? You okay?" Red asked as she ran to hug her bestie.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" the fairy laughed.

"We heard that your story-"

"Played out? It was a couple of years ago I'm surprised you're just now hearing about it. It's been too long! Come in, come in there's someone I want you to meet!" Alissa said cheerily as she ushered them inside.

The two were taken aback to see someone sitting in the armchair sipping on a glass of what looked like...blood. Alissa wasn't the least bit phased as the stranger finished his drink.

"Alissa, vhy didn't you tell me ve had company coming?" the stranger asked as he noticed their presence.

"I'm sorry Radu. They surprised me too," Alissa apologized with a smile, "This is Red and Bigs, friends from school,"

"Vonderful to finally meet you both. Alissa speaks very highly of you," Radu grinned.

"Nice to meet you too," Red replied returning the smile while Bigs smelt the air curiously.

"You're a vampire aren't you," he guessed.

"Indeed,"

"Oh, goodness, where are my manners?" Alissa suddenly cried, "Please take a seat. Do you two want something to drink?"

"No, we're fine Alissa," Red laughed as she and Bigs to a seat on the couch, "So tell us how did a vampire end up in Ever After?"

"I arrived through my Love's magic mirror by accident, as I vas escaping a crazed monster hunter", Radu explained with a smile.

Red now looked very closely at the way Radu and Alissa were interacting with each other. Specifically at how Radu interacted with Alissa as she stood beside him she had yet to sit down as it was and Red had the growing suspicion that if she were to sit down it would be on the rug beside Radu who held her hand gently in his as he spoke with them occasionally stealing love-filled glances at Alissa it was when he finally kissed her as he stood that it clicked in Red's mind.

"You're courting?"

"Engaged actually,"

"Did your mother-"

"We made up and she gave us her blessing,"

"That's great, Lissie,"

"So when's the big day?" Bigs asked.

"Two months from now," Radu explained.

"Why weren't we told sooner?"

"We're keeping it under wraps. _Some people_ would be highly agitated if they found out," Alissa gently explained.

"Grimm?"

"Who else?"

"Alissa, even if you're not having a big wedding I still want to be involved," Red explained.

"As do I," Bigs nodded.

"Well, I'm sure something can be arranged," Radu smiled

…...

* * *

The wedding was held in Maleficent's castle due to it being out of the way and very hard to reach. Inside, it had been transformed from dark and gloomy to bright and cheery. Red had taken it upon herself to oversee every detail no matter how small was positively perfect.

"Red, vhen can I see, Alissa?" Radu asked her for the fifth time in an hour.

"Soon, Radu, very soon. Go get into place the ceremony will start shortly,"

Red couldn't help but chuckle as the vampire walked away. He loved Alissa dearly and spent every moment he could with her. When it was time for the ceremony to start and Alissa appeared Radu couldn't take his eyes off of her. His eyes were so full of love it made Red smile.

Alissa had chosen well.

…...

* * *

After their visit with Red, they went to speak with Christina's aunt. Lucinda was surprised to see her niece on the doorstep surrounded by a group of strangers/ the monsters she had accidentally summoned. She'd heard about them from Faybelle. The monsters in the group radiated power that was unnerving. Even the humans in the group seemed strong.

"What do you want?"

"We need to ask you about, Daddy,"

"Why?"

"We're trying to solve the mystery of his death,"

"That leech" Lucinda scoffed, "Some vampire! He wasn't even remotely evil! Only drinking animal blood! The Nerve! What vampire doesn't drink human blood!

Christina felt her skin starting to sizzle. Soon, there were tiny sparks skating across her body. No, no, no! She would stay calm!

"I happen to be VEGAN, thank you scary much!" Draculaura growled, growing very angry at the vile things Lucinda had to say about her uncle.

"That's enough, Auntie!", Christina hissed. "We all know you hated my Daddy! What we want to know is who could've wanted him dead?"

"How should I know, 'Sparky'?! There are LOTS of monster hunters throughout the realms! But...I do know that Headmaster Grimm was particularly disturbed that a creature of Gothic Horror was even in Ever After, let alone breeding hybrid children."

Duncan noticed something odd as they stood to leave. There was a crystal skull sitting on the shelf. He felt like he had seen it before. He just couldn't remember where.

"By the way, Auntie", Christina smirked, "have you heard from Uncle Puck lately?"

Lucinda growled. As a trickster, the chaos Puck often caused had been appealing to the dark fae, and he knew how to make her laugh. She HAD loved him. But over time his antics eventually became annoying, especially when he actually _**approved**_ of Radu and became a doting uncle to Christina.

"I stopped trying to keep up with his whims long ago! The last I heard he was in another realm playing games with a wealthy human and some gargoyles!"

"Well, the next time he comes home, tell him I said 'Hi'. Then", Christina smirked as they left, "drag him to your bed-chamber, Auntie. You seriously need to relieve all that pent up stress."

"JUST GET OUT!"

Lucinda grit her teeth. The gall! Lucinda shook her head in annoyance as long-buried memories made their way to the surface

She had to discourage their investigation and quickly

…...

* * *

"Mom, we want to ask you about Daddy," Christina said quietly as she and her friends took a seat across from Alissa.

"We're trying to solve the mystery of his death,"

"Mystery?" Alissa questioned, "What Mystery?"

"We have reason to believe your husband was murdered,"

The pain came down on Alissa in waves. It shook her to her core. She had always suspected but to hear someone else say it was heartbreaking.

Christina was at her mother's side in an instant, "I know, Mommy, I know,"

"We don't have to" Velma interjected when Alissa teared up Christina following suit.

"I knew something had happened. Vampires don't get sick. Nothing I tried worked and he just. How?"

"Like, there's a poison called killer of the dead. There's only one cure which if I had to guess, wouldn't be anywhere here,"

"But if it was the poison, he must have known what was wrong with him", Draculaura deduced. "So why didn't he just tell you?"

"Because Mom spent her life rejecting her dark nature", Christina replied, to spare her mom, then turned to her lovingly. "He didn't want to risk you becoming consumed with hate and revenge, Mommy. He loved you - us - too much to allow his murder to set you on a dark path."

"Oh, Radu", Alissa cried tearfully.

Draculaura joined her cousin and her aunt. It hurt to see them in tears. They stayed there for a long while.

…...

"Where do we go from here?" Christina asked later while she and Shaggy walked through the woods.

"We look for clues,"

"Clues?"

"Things that will help us,"

"It's been years. I don't think you'll find anything,"

"We'll see,"

"You wanna come to the table reading? Melinda's really excited,"

"Like, lead the way,"


	12. Chapter 12

"What took you, Christy?" Melinda demanded.

"Sorry, M, the interviews took longer than we expected," Christina apologized, "You don't mind if Shaggy sits in on this do you?"

"Nope, take a seat so we can get started,"

Once everyone was seated Melinda passed copies of the script around the table. Most seats were filled by the Oz kids, the only exceptions being, Hadrian, his crew, Christina and Shaggy but Melinda had already made arrangements for Ceder to paint the sets and Lizzie to sew the costumes since mot Oz fashion was just as splendidly. strange as Wonderland clothing. Before Melinda could officially begin, the table reading, however, Apple arrived to praise Melinda for changing her mind and sticking to the book. In response, Melinda only grinned and nodded.

"If you need anything let me know!" Apple exclaimed.

"Actually, I was hoping you could talk to the dwarves about helping me with the play. It's just, they ARE the only ones small enough to be Munchkins and this is strictly by the book-"

"Of course I'll help. It may take some coaxing but I'm sure they'd love to be in the play!"

"Great!"

After Apple had gone, Melinda slumped in her seat with a sigh. Apple White was just so cheery and honestly, it drove Melinda up a wall.

"M, you alright?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, fine, Apple's just-"

"Insanely cheerful?"

"Yup," Melinda nodded, "Okay, would everyone open to page one? Christy, I forgot to ask earlier but can you be the narrator for this thing?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as I'm not actually-"

"On the stage, I know,"

"Like, you've got stage fright?" Shaggy couldn't help but ask.

"I guess you could say that,"

Christina shuddered. Just the thought of being on stage made her want to hide.

…...

* * *

_Shaggy says the next step in the solving the mystery is to hunt for clues although I'm not entirely sure what we'll be trying to find. Anyway, the table reading went great today, at least, I think it for Edward complaining about his "Lack of lines". Hello! You're going to be 'dead'. A corpse until someone digs out that resurrection chant. Then again, the last time someone got squished by a house they lived. Okay, yes, they needed medical attention but they lived! Where was I? Oh, yeah, the table reading went great. Tomorrow, Melinda and Apple are going to speak with them. For now, M has her hands full assigning positions to Hadrian and his crew. She's doing this so that Hadrian will be as far away from her as she can get him. Not that he knows that. _

_In other news, Headmaster Grimm is unable to yell at me! Yippiee_

_Grandmother cursed him and while normally this would upset me Headmaster Grimm is just so, so mean to me. He hates me. It's clear he hates me! I found a letter he'd sent to Mom that classically demanded she Dhave another child that wasn't "Infected". The nerve! I cried when I found it you know. I cried and then burnt it to ashes. _

_I'd better hit the hay. There's a lot going on tomorrow! _

…_..._

* * *

"Christy, I can't do this!" Melinda whined as she was being pulled toward the table of dwarves.

"Oh, yes, you can, Melinda,"

"They'll run away. They always run away. Everyone does,"

"I don't,"

Melinda glared.

"Well, it's the truth. Now, go! Apple's waiting on you!"

Christina lightly shoved Melinda toward the table before she could protest then left to eat breakfast. As usual, when the dwarves saw her they tensed, ready to run. This wasn't going to be easy. Not by a long shot but she had to try.

Apple smiled upon her approach.

"Melinda! You know my friends don't you?"

"I uh, get their names mixed up," Melinda sheepishly admitted.

Apple giggled before running through introductions.

"This is Bravo,"

_Well, he's taken a liking to Duncan's style. _Melinda thought to herself.

Bravo wore black cargo pants, a green t-shirt, and a sleeveless black leather biker jacket.

Which was near identical to Duncan's current outfit.

"This is Brainy,"

_He and Velma could be related. I wonder if Christy noticed?_

Now that Melinda had seen it she couldn't unsee it. If Brainy weren't a dwarf Melinda would have some questions. She tossed a glance to the orange and red-clad sleuth a few tables away.

_Yeah, I'm not going crazy. Just swap the red and orange for blue and green._

"Hefty,"

_Typical jock. Does every social group have one?_

"Clumsy,"

Melinda felt sorry for Clumsy, truth be told. Although the dwarves were never seen solo Clumsy like all the rest lived up to his name and often had mishaps. His outfit of choice wasn't doing him any favors. The hoodie and jeans combo was big on him and the ball cap he wore had a habit of slipping over his eyes.

"Snarky"

_He sure lives up to his name._

That he did. Never without a sarcastic comment which given their few interactions grated Melinda's nerves. Snarky wore shades, black jeans, and a red hoodie.

"PJ"

_The practical joker himself. We'll have to keep an eye on him._

PJ had a slight tendency to wind up in the Headmaster's office. What else would you expect from someone who was literally named Practical Joker? PJ wore a long duster coat, t-shirt and cargo pants.

"And last but not least this is Shy Violet,"

The only girl in the group was very easily startled. She wore a pink and lavender dress.

_I'll have to be careful._

Apple urged her friends to listen to what Melinda had to say and with a little encouragement from Bravo they did.

…...

* * *

"CHRISTY!"

Christina fell out of her desk chair and landed with a thump on the floor which drew Prince's attention away from the shiny barrette he'd found. He plodded over to Christina and flopped down on her legs as she sat up. This action was copied by the three wolves thus pinning the hybrid to the ground.

"It better be important M cause now I'm stuck here," Christina sighed, scratching Jade behind the ears

"They agreed! They're going to help!"

"The dwarves? That's great M. Duncan and the others offered to help backstage and stuff if you want?"

"Yes, Yes, we need all the help we can get!"

"I'll tell them as soon as I wiggle out of my current situation," Christina laughed, allowing her head to drop to the floor which gave her a 'fantastic' view of the ceiling. The problem owning a trio of wolves and a dragon was once they sat on you, you were screwed

"You want some help there?" Melinda offered/

"Trust me it's pointless." Christina laughed, "If you wanna help me go tell Ginger we'll need extra for tonight,"

"Extra what?"

"Everything! we ran out last year!"

"On it,"

"Babies, I love you to death but can you please, please, PLEASE get off of me?" Christina pleaded with her pets after Melinda had left.

"Like, is this normal?"

Christina couldn't see past the mound of black fur that was Jade but she knew it was Shaggy at the door.

"Only on Tuesdays,"

"Can't you just magic them out of the way?"

"Tried that once. The wolves wet themselves and Prince well.."

"Yikes, like, let me help,"

"I told M it was pointless but knock yourself out,"

First, Shaggy tried bribery. Then pushing them off. Then he resorted to picking them up one by one which was no easy feat given wolves are larger than dogs and Prince had grown to match their size. Somehow, he managed and was soon helping Christina to her feet.

"Like, I was uh, wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Christina nodded, You don't mind if they tag along, do you? They need outside time," she added pointing to where her pets had dog-piled on top of each other.

"No, not at all,"

"Great,"

Soon, they were walking in the Enchanted Forest far, far from Grimm who Shaggy strongly disliked given his treatment of Christina. Not far behind them, Christina's wolves were walking with Scooby. Jade seemed to have taken a particular interest in him while the other two didn't really notice him as they kept their gazes locked on Christina and nothing else. Scooby didn't know how to feel about this attention or what to do about it. He wanted to run and jump into Shaggy's arms but Shaggy was talking with Christina so that would have been rude.

"Like, you went to a private school? Did you have to wear uniforms and stay on campus?" Shaggy was asking Christina.

"No, we didn't wear uniforms and we were free to go home but since my home was so far away I stayed with the Headmistress everyone calls her Nanny,"

"Tell me more. What was your first day like?"

"I was scared,"

…...

* * *

"I-I don't wanna go away," Ten-year-old Christina protested, "I wanna stay with you and do school at home"

"Butterfly, this is a special school it'll help you learn more about your powers and your heritage,"

"But that's what Grandmother teaches me!"

Alissa turned to her daughter with a tired smile, dropping down to her eye-level and placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I know it can be scary leaving home. I was in your shoes once but trust me you'll have loads of fun then the school year will be over,"

"But, Mom, they'll be mean to me. They always are,"

"That's because they don't know what a special girl you are. Prove them wrong. Make them see the truth,"

"I don't wanna leave you alone,"

"I won't be lonely, Butterfly, there's your Grandmother, Aunt Red and Uncle Bigs. I can even speak with Raven's mother,"

Christina gasped, "I thought you weren't supposed to,"

"I have permission," Alissa promised, "Now, why don't you help me pack your trunk?"

"Okay, if I have to,"

"That's my girl,"

Christina hopped off the bare bed and trudged her way to the closet, Prince at her heels as always. She folded her clothes as they were passed to her. Soon, her room was empty of everything but furniture. Alissa closed the trunk with a click and proceeded to drag it to the living room. Pulling the sheet off her mirror, she readied it for Christina's departure. Christina watched her mother with a wary expression. She didn't want to go through the mirror all by herself. She didn't want to leave her mother behind but she had already begged and pleaded to no avail.

When the portal was ready, Alissa turned to her daughter with a smile, "Ready, Butterfly?"

"No, Mom,"

"You'll be okay. Once you step through the mirror you'll be at Nanny's house. You're going to stay with her during the school year,"

"Do I have to go now?"

"Yes,"

Christina clung tightly to her mother as she blinked back tears.

"Time to go, Butterfly,"

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you more,"

Christina scooped Prince into her arms and with a sigh stepped through the swirling vortex of the mirror. Her world turned on its side as she fell onto the ground, Maleficent's childhood treehouse loomed above her. She pulled herself to her feet grabbing her trunk as it slid through the portal behind her. She dragged the trunk to the door as it opened and Nanny stepped out to greet her.

"Let me help, dear," Nanny grinned, levitating the trunk and bringing it inside with Prince clinging to the straps.

"Hello, Nanny," Christina shyly greeted with her gaze turned to the ground.

"Come inside and get settled dear, we've got an important day tomorrow,"

Christina followed the elder fairy inside and shut the door behind her. Nanny led her to the rather large room in which she would be staying for the year. Christina quietly unpacked and spent the rest of the day in her room.

The next day she entered the fairy academy alarmed to see Florence, Fiona and, Mary were there too. Not good. She kept her head to the ground and hugged Prince closer to her chest, shuffling to her way to her first class. The fairies stared at her with wide eyes.

"She has no wings,"

"Look at her dragon! It's evil!"

Christina kept her head down and sat at the first available desk she could find. Setting Prince down she turned her attention to the front of the class as the teacher fluttered in, growing to human size and greeting the class with a smile which she dropped upon seeing Christina.

"You're a fairy?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Christina nodded.

"What kind?"

"Dark"

"Then why are you in this class? Perhaps you got mixed up-"

"No, Ma'am, the Headmistress and my Grandmother chose my classes,"

"And who's your Grandmother?" the teacher asked condescendingly.

"Maleficent,"

The entire class gasped with fear. Maleficent was well known at the school. She had once been a student and it hadn't ended well. The class recoiled acting as if Christina carried the plague.

"Th-Th-the Queen of the dark fae?"

Christina nodded.

The students scooted their desks back.

_I miss my friends._

"The Freak has returned!" Mary mockingly cried as she and the others entered the classroom, "Wanna learn to fly?"

"Students, students, find your seats and let's get to know each other shall we?"

…...

* * *

When recess came Christina fled to the farthest corner of the schoolyard..Settling down next to a crystal clear pond she let her head drop. Prince climbed into her lap and snuggled into the crook of her arm. Christina lovingly scratched his belly.

"Hello, Christina," Mary sneered suddenly dropping in.

"Mary, what do you want?"

"Do you know how long it took my Mom and I to get out of Wonderland?" Mary demanded, grabbing Christina by her hair, "DO YOU?"

"No,"

"A YEAR! do you know what I'm going to do to you!" the angered fairy snarled, raising her hands which were flaring with magic.

Before she and the others could begin their attack, Prince leaped to Christina's defense, snapping at the trio of fairies in protective rage. In response, Mary bound him with magical restraints, muzzling him with Spinx hair so he'd be unable to do anything. She then turned her attention to Christina, Florence, and Fiona following suit. They pulled at her hair and ripped her clothes. She tried to crawl away, not wanting to resort to magic, but they ensnared her in thick vines. Before they could continue, however...

"Hey! Back off, my cousin, you flower-fluff floozies!", Fayebelle snarled, driving them back in surprise.

"What's YOUR problem, Faybelle?", Mary sneered. "You hate her even more than we do."

"That's RIGHT! She's MINE to mess with! NO WAY I'm sharing MY fun with you dim-wits!"

"Thanks, Faybelle", Christina said as the others walked away grumbling.

"DON'T thank me!", Faybelle hissed. "I DO hate you, cousin! But you're family, so NOBODY picks on you but ME!"

Lucinda stormed over before Christina could reply. She roughly grabbed Faybelle by the arm and dragged her off, ranting and raving. Christina watched them go without a word. When they were mere specks in the distance she untied Prince who leaped into her arms and began licking her wounds.

…...

* * *

"They picked on me every chance they got until Faybelle enrolled there," Christina explained solemnly.

"I thought you said she like, got rejected,"

"I pleaded with Nanny to reconsider. Faybelle wanted into the school so, so badly. She had to stay with one of the teachers but she was overjoyed although she'd never admitted to it,"

"Like, it was kind of you to help her,"

"Faybelle says she hates me but no matter how she feels about me I love her,"

Shaggy stared at her.

"What?"

"I've like, NEVER met another person like you, Christina,"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, You just, just amaze me,"

Christina looked away as blush dusted her cheeks.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Get it under control._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

…_..._

* * *

That night the girls gathered together for the annual sleepover sans the sour Duchess. Looking around, Christina realized Faybelle wasn't present. (Mary and her flunkies were also nowhere in sight but Christina didn't care) Christina knocked on the door to her cousin's dorm.

"What do you want, Christina?"

"We're having our sleepover tonight. Care to join us?"

Faybelle had a hard time hiding her smile as she followed Christina to the room where the girls were camped. Ginger had provided an abundance of sugary treats. Holly, Poppy and, Clawdeen were giving makeovers. Draculaura and Frankie were speaking with Raven and Apple while Velma sat nearby with her nose in a book.

"What do you girls say to a game of Would you Rather?' Melinda asked upon her arrival.

"Let's do it!" Briar declared.

_Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?_

[Apple & Raven]

_Would you rather  
Eat a bad apple and sleep for a week  
Or break up with your prince?_

Apple gasped at the thought. Break up with Daring? No, thank you!

Would you rather_**  
**__Ride to the ball in a pumpkin and fall__  
Or go out with him?_

Raven gagged at the picture of the goblin Apple found.

_Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?_

_Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

_Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

[Christina & Briar ]

_Would you rather  
Give a big smooch to a frog  
Or drop your phone, into a bog?_

Briar shuddered at the idea of doing either

_Would you rather__**  
**__Sing with a squirrel while you twirl__  
Or have a zit? End of the world!_

Well, if no one saw her with the woodland creatures... Christina shrugged.

_Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?_

_Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
_

_Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

_You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, You-oo_

[Ashlyn]

_Would you rather wear a shoe made of glass?  
Or fall asleep in your class?_

[Faybelle]

_Be grounded under the sea?  
Or help the beast with his fleas?_

[Melinda]

_Take 100 dalmatians  
On a three-week vacation_

Faybelle chimed in again.

_Prick your finger on a spindle? _

Daphne then asked.

_Um, what's a spindle? _

Faybelle and Christina face-palmed.

_Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?_

_Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

_Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you_

_You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you_

Their game had ended the girls moved on to other activities.

"Seriously though, what is a spindle anyway,?" Daphne asked curiously.

"It's the sharp part of a spinning wheel," Christina explained looking up from her sketchbook.

"That's pretty, Christina, what kind of flower is it?" Clawdeen asked starting Christina.

"Oh, it's a Dragon Blood Rose" Christina explained as she returned to shading the flower a purple-red color.

"I've never heard of those," Velma commented, peering over Christina's shoulder.

"Daddy and Grandmother created them as a gift to Mom. I was never allowed in their part of the garden. They're really fragile,"

"Christina, did your father spend time in that part of the garden?" Frankie questioned.

"Yeah, he did," Christina nodded on the brink of tears.

Melinda stepped in to rescue her friend.

"Christy, will you sing for us?"

"N-no,"

"Please? Please?"

Everyone pinned pleading gazes on the teary-eyed hybrid. Christina then realized what Melinda was doing.

"O-okay, what song?"

"I've been working on something just for you," Melinda smirked, "It's not finished but..here" she explained.

Raven brought Christina her keyboard.

Slowly Christina began to play:

_Here comes a wave  
Meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Broken again  
Left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder_

_But I can't cry  
And I can't start to crumble  
Whenever they try  
To shut me or cut me down_

_I can't stay silent  
Though they wanna keep me quiet  
And I tremble when they try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless_

"Like I said it's not finished yet," Melinda bashfully explained.

"It's pretty M,"

"I wrote it while I was working on the songs for the play,"

"You should finish it, Melinda," Raven encouraged.

I will"

…...

* * *

The auditorium was bursting with activity. With the cast finalized Melinda had moved rehearsals here to accommodate them. Melinda followed behind Christina as she checked in with everyone. Clawdeen and Lizzie were working on costumes. Fred, Kenny and, Duncan were busy building the sets. Frankie was working the lights. Shaggy and Scooby were catering. Velma and Draculaura were making sure the boys didn't eat the food as they made it. Once Professor Badwolf arrived rehearsals began.

Christina sat behind the curtain, her copy of the Wizard of Oz on her lap. Beside her, Prince sat on a crate keeping a sharp eye on those around them. Mostly Edward. He didn't like Edward and wouldn't let him anywhere near Christina which was much appreciated.

"Okay, take it away, Christy!" Melinda called.

"Once upon a time..."

"HEY!"

Edward stormed up to Melinda dripping with leftover porridge, holding Dingbat and Numbskull by their hoodies.

"What happened to you?" Melinda asked, trying not to laugh.

"You tell me! They're your monkeys!" Edward snarled, dropping them and reaching for his younger cousin.

"Violence is never the answer, cousin," Samson interjected, stepping between the two.

"Out of the way, Shortie,"

"Is there a problem here?" Duncan asked flying down from the rafters.

Edward paled but tried to act tough as he accused Melinda of ordering the monkeys to dump the porridge on him.

"**Go to the dorm and DON'T come out until dinner," **Melinda ordered her minions, "Edward, you should know by now they're a pair of bumbling pranksters. I didn't order them to do that. Now, go get cleaned up,"

"You're not my mother,"

"What are you FIVE?"

"I believe she gave you an order," Duncan commented, starring Edward down until he began to tremble.

Prince snapped at Edward as he backed into the crate where he was sitting.

Edward ran.

"Moving On," Melinda sighed, "Take it from the top!"

"Hang on!" Leo interrupted, "Am I doing this or his Nala?"

"Can you act scared out of your wits twenty-four seven?"

In response to Christina's question, Leo began to shake and tremble, teeth chattering, tail twitching anxiously before dropping the act with a smirk.

"Now, that we have that settled. Places!" Melinda shouted her voice echoing around the room.

"Once upon a time..."

Having cooked all the food they could possibly need for the day, Shaggy and Scooby crept beside Christina absorbed by her tale. Shaggy was disappointed when she stopped reading but he hid it with a smile, leaning forward to watch Dalton on stage. Ducking inside the 'house' to avoid the twister. Rushing to rescue Ghost instead of taking cover. The house getting swept up.

"It actually looks like it got ripped out of the ground," Shaggy stated in awe.

That was thanks to Christina's magic and some clever illusions.

"Shh!" Melinda ordered.

…...

* * *

A few days later, the gang returned to Christina's home. With some gentle coaxing, they had talked Christina into letting them investigate there. Fred, Daphne and, Velma searched the inside of the house careful not to disrupt Alissa or the cottage too much. Draculaura and Duncan searched the woods surrounding the cottage while Clawdeen, Shaggy and, Christina requested permission to search the garden.

"We promise we'll be careful," Clawdeen swore.

"But, we like, understand if you don't want us to," Shaggy added.

"The whole garden?" Alissa asked.

"Yes, Mom", Christina said gently. "But I promise we'll be extra careful around Dad's special roses, ok? I know how much they mean to you. They mean the same to me."

"I know they do, Butterfly", Alissa smiled warmly to her daughter. "Ok. I guess I'll just go in and make some cookies for everyone."

Just as they entered the garden, Kenny and Frankie arrived;

"Sorry, we're late. We had a hard time ditching Professor Rumplestilkin then we got lost..." Kenny started.

"It's fine, go help Fred and the girls," Clawdeen cut in.

"You got it,"

Once the two had gone inside the search commenced. Nothing of interest to be found among the regular roses so they moved on to the Dragon Blood Roses. As soon as she stepped into that part of the garden Christina felt dizzy but she tried to push on, she had to help after all. Another wave of dizziness crashed into her and she stumbled forward cutting her hand open thanks to the surrounding thorns. These were the only roses in the garden that had thorns as an extra precaution so that Christina wouldn't have gotten into them.

She dropped to the ground. Shaggy was startled when she fell even more so when she started to convulse. Sweating and foaming at the mouth.

"CHRISTINA"

Clawdeen spun around and rushed to help as the others sprinted outside to help. Alissa leading the charge.

Christina was foaming at the mouth and sweating wildly. Everyone was panicking.

Alissa let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight. Her daughter had never been even close to sick a day in her life and now she was having a seizure.

"How do we get her inside?" Fred asked.

Alissa used her magic for that.

"Get her on her side," Velma ordered calmly, "She's losing oxygen,"

"Shouldn't we put something in her-" Kenny started to say.

"No, that's dangerous. Just back up and time this,"

Silently they followed Velma's careful directions and waited. Once it stopped they all released a sigh of relief.

Christina came to disoriented and utterly confused. Why weren't they in the garden?

"Butterfly?" Alissa whispered, kneeling next to her daughter, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"Mom? What happened?: Christina asked, staggering to the couch.

"You had a seizure,"

"What?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, I was dizzy then I blacked out,"

"You cut yourself," Shaggy declared, noticing the open cut on Christina's hand.

"Kenny, Frankie, Velma, go collect samples from the garden. I have a hunch," Fred stated.

"On it,"

"Freddie, we still have to question Grimm," Daphne reminded her boyfriend,

"We will when we get back to school for now-"

"Like, for now, let's take care of Christina," Shaggy interjected.

"Right,"

Shaggy remained glued to Christina's side the entire time, bandaging her wounds when Alissa brought the first aid kit. This did not escape Clawdeen's notice nor did it escape Duncan's when he returned with Draculaura. By that time Christina had convinced her mother to return to baking cookies. Shaggy had backed her up.

"Like, I've got this. I promise," he swore.

"Someone's smitten," Duncan whispered.

"He isn't the only one," Clawdeen smirked.

...

* * *

**Yes, I did have to include that song.**

**Yes, that may be the sole reason I wrote the sleepover. Well, and I neede a calm before the storm.**

**The song was Rather Be With You from Descendants Wicked World if you didn't know.**

**Oh, and the song Melinda wrote/is writing for Christina is actually Speechless (Part one) from the new Aladdin movie. I went to see it for my birthday and loved it. Speechless is actually cut into two parts with a full version on the soundtrack. Odd but once you see the movie it makes sense.**

**Anyway...**

****This chapter gave me a laundry list of troubles no thanks to the fact that my laptop battery has gone down the drain so to speak. I lost my work then I had to retrieve it. THEN it wouldn't upload. Finally, finally, I'm finished with this chapter and I hope it's satisfactory. Please review and please tell me what you'd like to see next chapter.****


	13. Chapter 13

"Christy! Are you okay?" Melinda yelled, barreling toward her bestie when she stepped through the doors of the school.

"Fine, Melinda just fine," Christina assured her.

"You had a seizure! I don't think you're fine!" Melinda argued, grabbing Christina away from Shaggy, "We're going to our dorm and YOU are going to bed,"

"It's four in the afternoon,"

"Get to moving or I'll hex you into next month,"

"But we have an interview too-"

"We can handle it, Christina, go lie down you're still a little shaky," Daphne interjected calmly.

With a defeated sigh, Christina allowed Melinda to drag her back to their dorm where she forced Christina to change into more comfortable clothes and get into bed. She did so reluctantly pulling the covers around her shoulders as Prince wormed his way beside her. With Melinda keeping an eagle-eyed watch. Prince beside her and the wolves surrounding the bed there was no chance of escape for Christina. With nothing better to do, she allowed her eyes to drift shut as she took a trip down memory lane.

…...

* * *

When the school bell chimed for recess, Christina hurried to the pond at the edge of the schoolyard. The bullies were relentless. Even with Faybelle there now the jabs and jeers never ceased leaving Christina emotionally drained by the time recess rolled around. She tried her best not to resort to magic, believing it would be better to take the peaceful approach though it hardly worked. The few times Christina had lost her cool bad things had happened. Like they always did. Everything from fires to swarms of bees.

For that reason, she was shunned by her peers, disliked by the staff with the exception of Nanny. She found solace by the pond. Prince snuggled close to her while she watched the little fish dart back and forth.

Then it started to rain.

Some of the fairies didn't mind, others wove umbrellas then there were those who simply opened the clouds Christina was the only one who rushed inside. She hadn't been fast enough and was soaked to the bone.

"Phooey! I'm all wet," Christina muttered.

She changed clothes with a snap. Wringing the water out of her hair as she ambled down the hall. The school was always empty around this time of day with the teachers gone to lunch and the students outdoors. Unsure of where to go or what to do Christina wandered aimlessly. Looking up from the floor she found herself in one of the vacant classrooms. Musical instruments of all sorts were before her. The thing that caught her eye though was the piano directly across from her. She had only ever seen pictures of them and this one was right in front of her. Eagerly she climbed onto the bench and placed her fingers to the keys. Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing but it sounded pretty.

"Christina!"

The music stopped abruptly, Christina scrambling away from the piano afraid of being scolded.

Nanny stood in the doorway, a faint smile on her face as she swept into the room, robes flowing behind her.

"I-I'm sorry," Christina squeaked.

"Don't be sorry dear. You have a gift!"

"I do?"

"Have you ever played before?"

"No ma'am" Christina answered honestly, still confused.

"You're a natural! Go on play some more and I'm going to write to your mother about this!"

Nanny was gone out of the room before Christina could respond.

…...

* * *

Headmaster Grimm scowled when they stepped into his office. These strangers, these monsters made him seethe with anger which he had to quell quickly lest he start gobbling like a common turkey again.

"Where's Miss Shadowfae? You're not allowed out without her," he curtly asked.

"Like, nice try man. We're allowed to roam campus as long as we like, don't disturb classes and since classes are over..." Shaggy replied, trying his best not to growl at the jerk behind the desk, "As for where Christina is she's in bed. She's ill,"

Headmaster Grimm failed miserably to hide his glee. With Christina under the weather, he wouldn't have to worry about her outspoken antics. He was brought back to reality when the scally boy cleared his throat.

"We need to interview you, sir,"

"Me? For what reason?"

"We're trying to solve the mystery of Radu's death," Daphne explained.

"Just being thorough" Duncan added while Fred and Kenny had to restrain Shaggy who did not like the smile on the headmaster's face.

"I never knew her father. So clearly I'm not to blame for his death,"

"That may be true, but you've made no secret of your disdain for 'creatures of gothic horror' bein' in this realm", Clawdeen growled.

"And the Vault of Lost Tales does contain books about monsters", Velma pointed out.

"Including one that, like, mentions the 'Killer of the Dead' poison", Shaggy growled. "Which is what killed her father, AND what made her sick now!"

"How DARE you imply that I would endanger the life of one of my students!", Grimm huffed. "I never knew Miss Shadowfae's father was a vampire until I met HER years later! Now get out of my office!"

Shaggy was all-too-happy to leave.

…...

* * *

"Okay, People! Listen up!" Melinda barked as she stood on a chair to address the cast and crew of her play, "Christina's still on bed rest so I'll need someone to be the narrator at least until Christy gets better. Any takers?"

The small crowd of students was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Melinda rolled her eyes "Shaggy how about you?"

"I-I couldn't," Shaggy startled, barely catching the tray of sandwiches he had been carrying.

"Don't worry Shaggy, I got this," Christina smiled as she entered.

"CHRISTINA ROSE SHADOWFAE DRACULA GET BACK IN BED!" Melinda ordered.

"I'm fine M,"

"No, you aren't you're shaking like a field mouse,"

"I'm fine," Christina insisted despite the obvious shaking.

"Who wants to walk Christina back to the dorm and make sure she doesn't leave?"

"I'll do it," Shaggy said enthusiastically.

"Great, Kenny, you're the narrator,"

"Fine,"

A devious smirk crossed Edward's face as Kenny passed by. This simple human boy was a perfect target. Now what to do to him?

"I advise against whatever you're planning, Edward," Samson warned solemnly, "these outsiders are more than they appear to be,"

"And how would you know?" Edward sneered, "You see nothing!"

"That's enough!" Sarah cried as she ambled toward them, tripping over nothing but catching herself before she hit the ground.

"Whatever airhead," Edward scoffed before walking away pushing Velma to the floor in the process.

Daphne was quick to help her friend to her feet scowling at the blue-haired witch boy.

"Okay, PLACES!" Melinda ordered in her best take charge voice. The voice which scared her minions to attention. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

…...

* * *

"I'm perfectly fine, Shaggy," Christina grumbled as Shaggy carried her down the hall.

"You like, nearly fainted five times!" he argued.

"Did not!"

"I know what I saw!"

Christina rolled her eyes as Shaggy entered the dorm room, kicking the door shut behind him before laying her back on the bed.

"You really don't have to stay, Shaggy,"

"Melinda said to,"

"And if Melinda told you to jump off a cliff would you do it?"

"No,"

"Then why do this?"

"Because you're sick and you need to be taken care of,"

"But I feel like a caged animal!"

"Like, I'm sure it's not that bad,"

"I can't walk two steps without Melinda or her minions freaking," Christina deadpanned.

"I stand corrected,"

Christina yawned.

"You should get some sleep,"

Too tired to argue, Christina's head hit the pillow and she was out cold. Traveling memory lane once more.

…...

* * *

"Daddy's...dead?"

"Yes," Alissa whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I wanna go home, Mommy," Christina cried, breaking down in tears.

Alissa scooped her daughter up, holding her close as she cried.

_Baby mine  
Don't you cry  
Baby mine  
Dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine_

_Baby mine Go and play Don't you mind what they say Let your eyes sparkle and shine Child of mine Baby, you're mine _

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes  
You're not much goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Sweet as can be  
Baby of mine_

…_..._

* * *

The next time Christina woke up the evening shadows stretched across the dorm room. Shaggy was still there sitting in the chair beside her bed, his head laying on his chest as he took a nap of his own. Christina sat up, not the least bit surprised to find her pets piled on top of her. Ever since Melinda had ordered bed rest they had scarcely moved. Even Jade who more recently had been glued to Scooby's side.

The door opened softly, Cerise and Ramona peeked inside when they saw Christina was awake but Shaggy was sleeping, they entered quietly closing the door behind them.

"Feel any better?" they asked, presenting her with a dinner tray.

"I feel like a caged animal,"

"That's because you're always on your feet doing something," Cerise smiled.

"Do you two know how rehearsals went?"

The two sisters laughed.

"Well, tell me!" Christina ordered.

"Nah, we'll let Melinda do that," Ramona replied.

"Where is Melinda?"

"On a flight."

"With Dalton?"

"No,"

"She and Nora are bonding with Olivia," Cerise explained.

"That's sweet,"

…...

* * *

"Havin' fun there, Olivia?" Melinda laughed.

"This is awesome!" Olivia nodded from inside her bubble.

Exciting it was to see the world differently. Soaring over the towns and treetops toward the setting sun. her Papa had told her once of traveling this way and of how scared he had been being so far off the ground with no way to stop but Olivia wasn't the least bit scared she knew she was perfectly safe with Melinda and Nora who flew on both sides of her. Melinda rode her broom and Nora was in a bubble of her own.

"How do you think Christina's doing?" Melinda asked as they circled back over the school.

"Melinda you need to stop worrying," Nora giggled.

"I know,"

"I'm sure she's fine," Olivia promised.

"How about a trip to the bakery before it closes?" Nora asked.

"Race ya!"

"You're on!"

…...

* * *

Melinda returned to the dorm later to find Shaggy still there even though Christina had fallen asleep yet again. She froze in the doorway watching Shaggy and how he took care of her friend, prying the book from her hands and pulling the covers to her chin. He placed the book on her nightstand as he stood.

"She's still feverish," Shaggy whispered, "Like, she doesn't believe it,"

"So that whole section of the garden-"

"Tainted but Alissa and Maleficent are trying to fix it so it can be safe for Christina.,"

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her. Do you know when she'll be on her feet again?"

"Velma said once the poison's out of her system she'll be okay,"

"How long until then?"

"A few more days. Maybe another week,"

"I hope she gets better soon,"

"Me too,"

…...

* * *

Christina groaned in agitation despite the sunshine that flooded the room. Despite the constant stream of visitors, she was certain she would lose it if she were to be cooped up any longer.

Grabbing her diary from beside her she began to write.

_I'm going crazy here. Crazy I tell you! I've never ever been sick before and I hate it. As it turns out, the cause of my sickness was Dad's special roses. They were tainted with the Killer of The Dead poison. Mom and Grandmother are trying to fix the problem without having to destroy the roses and I hope they succeed. In the meantime, I've been ordered to remain in bed. Who gave that order you ask me? Why Nurse Melinda of course! I suppose she has her reasoning considering I can't really be on my feet in my current condition. It's just frustrating being here by myself most of the time. Well, I guess I'm not really by myself considering my pets are with me. _

_I just wish-_

"Hey, Christina,"

Christina looked up from her diary to see Shaggy standing in the doorway.

"Melinda sent me,"

"As usual," Christina laughed dryly, putting her diary away.

"I like, bring stories from the set,"

"Tell me!" Christina begged, "I heard Edward got sent to the nurse!"

"He did,"

"Well, out with it!"

…...

* * *

Edward was never one to heed his cousin's warnings. Ever. So, he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, watching Kenny like a hawk. Trying to learn what made him tick so he would know where and when to strike.

Kenny wasn't exactly enthusiastic about being the fill-in narrator but Melinda had made that his job with Christina gone. So, every day, while the other guys built the sets he sat on a stool and read from the book.

"Put some emotion into it!" Melinda told him on more than one occasion.

Thankfully, she wasn't pushy and understood he was only filling in.

On Saturday, when lunch rolled around Edward decided to strike, waiting until his target was alone before cornering him backstage.

"I can't decide what's worse. Your narration skills or your woodworking skills," Edward declared.

Kenny didn't want to fight. He shrugged and walked past Edward but Edward wasn't having it.

"Don't walk away from me!" he growled, shoving Kenny into the wall.

"What's your problem?" Kenny asked confusedly.

Edward clenched his fist and ground his teeth he was itching to beat someone up. Kenny, however, was no fool and blocked Edward's punch with ease. This only made Edward Angier. How dare this lowly human think he could fight him. It was time to put him to the test. Edward swung again, Kenny blocked again. Edward tried to kick him, Kenny dodged, grabbing the bigger boy by the ankle and tossing him to the ground.

"I really don't want to fight you," Kenny insisted.

Edward popped back up and started swinging and kicking wildly, his anger making him sloppy. Kenny continued to defend himself until Frankie returned to see what was taking her boyfriend so long. When she saw Edward she rolled her eyes and zapped him, painfully. Causing him to fall to the ground in an unconscious smoking heap.

"Thanks, Babe," Kenny gasped.

"No problem,"

while the couple walked to lunch, Samson called the school nurse who dragged Edward away shaking her head at his utter stupidity.

…...

* * *

"Knowing Edward he found a new target?" Christina asked.

"Yes but that also didn't end well."

"TELL ME!"

…...

* * *

When Edward returned to rehearsals he steered clear of Kenny and instead set his sights on a much better target. Namely Olivia. The only problem was that Leo was constantly with her. Even now, he was watching captivated as she performed for him. So he'd have to wait until the two were separated. His chance arose when Leo stepped away to make his grand entrance. Olivia wheeled herself over to watch but she wasn't close enough to be seen by anyone in front. Edward neared her, clapping slowly.

"I must say I'm impressed with you, Olivia. Convincing Leo you can't walk,"

"I can't walk," Olivia quietly insisted.

"Then that you could do magic. Please! Who knew he was that gullible,"

"He-he knows it's not actual magic, he isn't gullible!"

Olivia's rising stress caught the attention of her dog who growled at Edward.

"Shut it, Mutt,"

"Don't talk to Nugget that way," Olivia ordered, "Just leave us alone!"

"Why what are you going to do about it?"

Now, he had Leo's attention

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he ordered storming offstage mid-scene.

"Jeez! Calm down, ya overgrown furball! It's not like you actually LIKE the gimp, do you?"

"N-No! I j-just don't like bullies!", Leo blushed as he stammered.

What? Why is he nervous?!

"Oh. My. Oz! You DO like her!", Edward crowed, then laughed as only the evil son of a wicked witch could. "Maybe you should just wheel your little GIRLFRIEND around everywhere! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Olivia blushed bright red, letting her gaze fall to where Nugget sat on her lap.

"Sh-sh-she's NOT my girlfriend!", Leo snarled, extending his claws. "So shut up before I GUT you!"

Edward turned and ran right into Duncan who grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You and I need to have a chat,"

With those words, he hauled Edward away.

"Are you okay, Olivia? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm okay Leo," Olivia whispered, still blushing red.

"Sammy, do see anything?" Sarah asked her friend excitedly.

"Wedding Bells," Samson grinned.

Meanwhile, Nora and Melinda were giggling to themselves.

"Leo and Olivia sittin' in a tree-"

"Real mature, Nora," Melinda said, trying to regain her composure.

Clawdeen, Daphne and Lizzie came to her rescue by asking her approval on the costumes. Melinda instantly calmed. While she looked the designs over, Nora went to see how the sets were coming along. Fred was hard at work on 'Melinda's castle' while Ceder was painting the farmhouse. She saw Frankie and Velma developing practical effects on the off chance that Christina wouldn't be better when the big day came while Draculaura was testing makeup on Tina. Everything was running smoothly as it should be. Even Dingbat and Numbskull were helping by handing Fred his tools as he needed them,

Everything was as it should be.

…...

* * *

"So, what happened to Edward?"

"Like, Duncan scared him senseless,"

"He hurt him?"

"Physically no. mentally he's scared for life,"

"Grimm found out?"

"Yep, and like, he wasn't happy," Shaggy laughed, "Like, he wasn't able to say much though. He kept gobbling,"

Christina laughed.

Melinda entered the room with a thermometer in hand. Shaggy moved aside so that she could take Christina's temperature. After a few moments, Melinda retrieved the thermometer with a grin. Christina's fever was long gone which meant she was all better. Shaggy left to go tell the gang while Christina cleaned herself up, spinning gleefully around the room afterward. Melinda watched with a smile happy that her best friend was back on her feet. The two linked arms and headed into town each smiling ear to ear.

…...

* * *

"The test results are back," Kenny announced, handing the paper to Duncan.

"We were right," Velma nodded.

"It's the exact same," Clawdeen growled.

"The exact poison Van Hellscream uses," Duncan declared, "But it's nowhere to be found here so How and who used it?"

"That's what we're going to figure out," Fred replied spreading their case file out across the table, "Let's review-"

Shaggy burst into the room, an excited smile on his face as he announced: "Christina's all better!"

The case at hand momentarily forgotten as the group celebrated. Clawdeen, Duncan, and Draculaura shared knowing smiles. Shaggy was practically jumping for joy. He had been absent from the past few meetings deciding to keep Christina company instead. Even if she was sleeping and slept the entire time he was there. When she was awake he traded stories with her and kept her in the loop as far as the mystery went.

"So, where is Christina?" Daphne asked.

"With Melinda, she's getting caught up on the play,"

"And you didn't join them?" Velma smirked.

"Was I like, supposed to?" Shaggy asked confusedly.

The girls only laughed harder.

…...

* * *

"Wow, these costumes are amazing!" Christina exclaimed.

After leaving the school the two girls grabbed some coffees and were now seated near a window as they discussed the play.

"I know! Just look at Sarah's!" Melinda squealed.

Sarah's costume was a faded blue dress, slightly large gloves and a lopsided hat with straw peeking out.

"Cute! I like the little bits of straw everywhere,"

"Me too! Now, this is Tina's,"

"That's going to be shiny!" Christina laughed.

Tina's costume was a metallic dress fashioned to look like metal plating. The sleeves of the dress were lined with studs as were the leggings and boots she was to wear.

"Leo's going to be in full lion form for the play. This is Dalton's costume,"

Dalton was to wear a blue and white checkered top with faded jeans.

"And with a little bit of magic no one will see the spurs until they're supposed to," Christina nodded.

"You wanna see my costume?"

"DUH,"

"Ta-da!"

"That looks just like-"

"Mom's favorite dress,"

The dress in question had a form-fitting top with a skirt that flared in tatters at the bottom. The sleeves went all the way down ending in fingerless gloves with layers of fabric at the top mimicking spikes. Every little detail matched the actual dress even down to the black lace on the neckline.

Christina was impressed, "So how are you gonna be green through the entire thing?" she asked.

"Same way Tina's gonna look metallic and Sarah's gonna look like cloth. Stage makeup,"

"Good call,"

...

* * *

"Christy, we need to talk," Raven declared.

Christina looked up startled to see Raven, Cerise, Ramona, Melinda, Daphne, Velma Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura enter the room.

"About what?"

"You're head-over-heels for Shaggy," Velma replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"No, I'm not. That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Melinda challenged, "You said some things while you were sick that makes me wonder,"

"Did not!"

"You repeatedly asked for Shaggy while you were out of it and I have proof!" Raven declared, Holding up her phone.

"We're not judging you, Cousin," Draculaura promised, "We want you to be happy,"

Christina looked away from her friends.

"I think Shaggy feels the same way about you, Christina," Clawdeen added.

Christina shook her head, "No, no-"

"Yes, he does!" Frankie interjected, "You should have seen how happy he was when you got better. He was elated,"

"And he was super concerned about you when you were sick!" Ramona added, "He was with you every chance he got!"

"He took notes for you in class when we couldn't," Cerise pointed out.

"He took care of your pets,"

"Took the wolves on walks,"

"Played with Prince,"

"I think you should tell him how you feel. He just might surprise you," Frankie prompted.

"Trust us," Draculaura smiled, "He's in the castleteria now,"

"Okay, I'll go talk to him," Christina sighed.

What they didn't know was that someone had been listening.

…...

* * *

Christina's head was spinning as she walked to the castleteria. There was no way Shaggy loved her. But how would she know if she didn't talk to him? Filled with nervousness she anxiously tried to come up with a way to breach the topic but was pulled out of her thoughts by some peculiar sounds in the next hall.

She rounded the corner and her jaw dropped.

Christina turned and ran from the heartbreaking sight catching Melinda off guard. The young witch asked what happened but her questions fell on deaf ears as Christina raced away an emotional mess as a fire began to crackle and sweep across her body. The flames exploded as a dragon took to the skies.

As surprised as Melinda was she grabbed her broom and flew to Christina's home, landing in time for a very panicked Alissa to tear the door open as she marched outside, maleficent directly behind her. They had heard a dragon but only saw Melinda with an equally panicked look on her face.

"CHRISTINA TURNED INTO A DRAGON!" she blurted when asked what happened.

This news sent Alissa over the edge as she too transformed in a panic to find her daughter. Maleficent followed behind her leaving Melinda in the dust.

The two landed a short time later in the moors certain that Christina had come here. As expected they found her out cold next to the stream but they both froze in shock.

"Mother look!"

Christina had wings.

...

* * *

**Bum, Bum, Bum!**

**Okay, the dress Melinda's supposed to wear for the play is supposed to be the one from Oz The Great and Powerful. I suggest googling a picture of it because I'm not good at describing things**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Alissa and Maleficent stared in shock. Christina had wings but not just any wings. she had the wings of a royal Dark Fae. However, where Maleficent's had been brown Christina's were black fading into purple. Her hair once a simple brown was now borderline black, fading into purple just like her wings.

Pushing through the shock, the two sat beside her as she woke.

"Mom?" Christina yawned confusedly, "You have horns,"

"So, do you, Butterfly,"

"What?" she mumbled, reaching up to feel the curved horns sweeping back on her head, "How?"

"You transformed,"

"I-I"

Through the sleepy haze, the events triggering the transformation rushed into her mind causing her to burst into tears again.

"You have both unlocked your full powers and potential", Maleficent smiled. "Despite the circumstances, I am very proud of you both for doing so on your own."

"Pride later, Mom", Alissa said, then hugged her daughter, trying to comfort the crying girl. "What happened, Butterfly?"

Christina just continued to cry and sob so bitterly as to be unable to speak clearly. Her Grandmother stepped closer and placed her free hand on her head.

"There-there, my little love-bat", she soothed. "No need to burden yourself with words. My crystal will show us for you.

With that, she slammed the bottom of her scepter down with a crash that echoed around them. The crystal head glowed brightly for a moment, then projected an image of the events earlier at school, allowing Alissa and Maleficent to witness them as if through Christina's own eyes and ears.

...

* * *

"Talk to him they said," Christina huffed, walking down the halls, "Easy for them to say. I can't just TALK to him,"

Her face flushed at the thought.

There were hundreds of ways this conversation could go and none of them ended well when she thought about them.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by an odd commotion in the hall next to. Curious and in need of a distraction, she went to investigate only for her heart to drop.

Shaggy was making out with Faybelle.

Making out!

MAKING OUT!

Tears blurred her vision as she ran away.

...

* * *

"Oh, Butterfly, you love him don't you?"

Christina barely managed a nod.

"I think," Maleficent declared, drawing their attention, "There's more to this than we think,"

"Mother?"

"Look," Maleficent gently ordered projecting the memory again much slower.

Christina watched and was shocked by what she saw. Shaggy was stiff as a bored, his eyes glazed and Faybelle, Faybelle was looking directly at HER.

"Your cousin has some explaining to do," Maleficent darkly declared.

But Christina had not heard her. She was already gone.

...

* * *

Lucinda laughed triumphantly. Her daughter had done it! She put the wingless brat in her place.

"I did well?" Faybelle asked hopefully.

"You did far better than I could have hoped," Lucinda nodded, her eyes returning to screen before her.

Hearing that filled Faybelle with joy. She'd pleased her mother! She had her approval! This was the best day ever!

"What are you going to do with the boy?" Lucinda inquired.

"I think I'll keep him. He could be useful,"

Lucinda smiled in wicked approval.

Their video call ended shortly after with Faybelle on cloud nine. Which she abruptly fell off of.

"FAYBELLE!"

The sky cracked with purple lightning as Christina landed before her in a literal firey rage. When the flames dissipated Faybelle found herself at a loss for words. She had never in her life seen her normally sweet cousin this angry but that was beside the point. She'd drastically changed and it stunned the normally snide fairy into silence.

"How DARE you! How DARE YOU! What you did is beyond evil. It's downright DISGUSTING! You Heartless self-centered-"

Christina's rage-filled rant fell on deaf ears. A crowd started to form all just as shocked as Faybelle if not more so.

"Is that Christina?"

"She's changed,"

"Is she finally evil?"

"Do you think she knows?"

Mary and her flunkies shared terror-filled looks, all the years of bullying left a sour taste in their mouths. If Christina had finally succumbed to the darkness they were in a world of trouble.

Christina's friends pushed to the front of the crowd, their eyes wide with shock, their jaws slack.

"OF ALL THE TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE VICIOUS **STUPID **THINGS YOU'VE DONE THIS TAKES THE CAKE!" Christina continued unaware of the crowd around them, solely focused on her cousin, "Do you hate put me that much? Are you so heartless to do something so awful? I LOVE you Faybelle. For years I put up with your bullying, let you get away with it, never let you see how much it hurt because I loved you. I begged Nanny to let you into the fairy Acadamy because I KNEW how badly you wanted to go! I invited you to every party, ever sleepover, every get together I ever had because I knew no one else would! I KNEW how much it hurt you." Christina sighed heavily, "But then you did this. I hope you're happy, Faybelle,"

Christina took a few deep breaths finally noticing the gathered crowd.

"What?! What is everyone's problem?", Christina asked the crowd when she realized they were ALL looking at her.

"Christy", Melinda said. "You've got horns..."

"Yeah, I know! So what?"

"...And WINGS."

"WHAT?! Quit messing with me! You know my lack of wings is a touchy subject for me."

"No, seriously, Christy", Raven said, stepping up beside Melinda. "You. Have. WINGS."

"Now THAT'S what we're looking for in a Dark Fairy!", Headmaster Grimm praised.

"HEY!", Fayebelle sniped, snapping out of her shock.

"Ugh", Clawdeen scoffed, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the still unsure Christina and gently brought one of her large, bat-like dragon-wings into her view.

Christina's eyes widened in wonder, flexing her wings forward and back to look at them."I have wings? I HAVE WINGS! HA-HA-HA!", she screamed in elation. Then she remembered and scowled at Fayebelle. "Where. Is. Shaggy?"

"The dorms," Faybelle squeaked before rushing off to her next class.

Christina pushed through the crowd, determination on her face. "Cupid, I need your help," she added before disappearing into the maze of halls.

Everyone who saw her backed up a good ten feet, unwilling to get in her way. Christina marched to the dormitory, slamming open Faybelle's door with a flick of her wrist. Just as she expected, Shaggy was there. Unmoving, docile as a lamb, staring blankly ahead. She slowly neared him, unsure of what to say or do.

"When's Faybelle coming back?" he asked in a monotone voice that nearly broke her heart.

Cupid briefly inspected him, "He's most definitely cursed,"

"How do we break it?"

"It could take days or weeks to find the cure,"

"There has to be another way Cupid, I can't stand seeing him this way!"

"You could kiss him," Cupid sheepishly suggested.

"Kiss him?" Christina glanced at her skeptically.

"You know, True Loves Kiss, works every time?"

"I-I don't know, Cupid-"

"Listen, Christina, a while back I sensed something between you two, a bond that, given time, could grow into love"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Faybelle said not to and now I know why. Trust me, Christina,"

"But Cupid-"

Cupid had left them alone.

She turned back to Shaggy who still stared straight ahead, still as a statue. Christina stepped closer, grabbing his hands.

"Shaggy, do you know who I am?" she asked quietly.

"Faybelle's cousin,"

Her heart shattered. Faybelle had cursed him to hurt her. She had reduced him to nothing but a mindless shell, solely devoted to her.

"Shaggy, please fight, please remember," she pleaded. cupping his face in her hands hoping desperately for a change.

There was none.

Tears streaming down her face she pleaded once more, "Please, please, wake up, Shaggy, I LOVE YOU!"

Nothing.

She could take it no longer, tears still flowing down her cheeks, she kissed him lovingly.

Then a miracle.

He returned the kiss, causing her to melt. It was gentle, right. She'd never felt so happy in all her life. He pulled her closer, and she wrapped her wings around him, not that either noticed they were too caught up in the moment.

Only when the two separated did Shaggy, now free of the curse, notice just how different Christina was. His jaw dropped.

She stepped away shyly, eyes to the floor. Now that he knew did he change his mind?

He lifted her head to meet his gaze, "Like, I didn't think it was possible,"

"What?"

"You're even more beautiful now than when we met,"

And he kissed her again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sky over the school turned black as night, thunder rumbling across the sky setting everyone on edge.

In her Advanced Villainy. Class, Faybelle was having a hard time focusing. Something was stirring inside her and she didn't know what it was or how to make it stop

Then the door opened and Maleficent stepped in, her anger was palpable, suffocating.

"Apologies for the interruption, Professor Badwolf", the Dark Fae Queen said with chilling calm. "But I need a word in private with my granddaughter Faybelle."

The young Dark Fairy in question gulped audibly. She'd NEVER seen her Grammy THIS angry before!

"Of course, Your M-M-Majesty!", the professor stammered. "N-N-No trouble at all!"

"Come, Faybelle", Maleficent commanded in a tone as calm and quiet as it was terrifying.

Stepping outside the classroom, Faybelle gasped upon seeing her aunt Alissa who had horns of her own. Even more unsetting was the icy glare that replaced the warm smile her aunt usually wore. They knew. They both knew. They just wanted her to confess.

"Is there anything you wish to tell us, Faybelle?"

"I-I-I c-c-cursed the boy Christina likes,"

"Why?" Alissa demanded, "Why would you do that after everything my daughter's done for you?"

"Mom wanted me to. She wanted me to do something worthy of our family name. She wanted me to hurt Christina,"

"I see," Maleficent nodded, "And as punishment, I think you should see how Christina's lived for her entire life,"

Faybelle stiffened feeling the heat against her back. Turning her head, she saw why. Her wings had been taken.

"You'll get them and your magic back when I think you have learned your lesson," Maleficent told her, "Now, I shall deal with your mother-"

"No, Mom!", Alissa said, stopping her. "I'LL handle this part! This is all about her petty jealousy of ME. But she crossed the line by involving the girls and hurting MY DAUGHTER!"

"Very well, Dear,"

* * *

Lucinda's perfect day came crashing down when she opened her door to find Alissa there fuming angry.

With horns!

"Wha-"

"_**Don't even start!**_ You're sick sister! Demented, Psychotic! You had no right, NO RIGHT to do what you did"

"I did nothing!" Lucinda protested, "It was Faybelle,"

"You TOLD her to HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

"What are you going to do? Curse me?" Lucinda laughed.

"No," Alissa said, a terrifyingly cruel smile creeping across her face, "I suppose I should thank you,"

Lucinda blanched, Alissa had lost her mind.

"Because of your daughter's cruel act, my sweet Butterfly came into her full power as I have and she now has what she's always wanted. See?" Alissa asked, conjuring the image of Christina by the stream.

Lucinda's jaw dropped. The Wingless half-breed wasn't wingless anymore! She had wings.

"I suspect she'll rule Mother's kingdom when she gets older," Alissa added, "Mother wanted me to take the throne but I think Christina's better suited for the job, don't you?"

Lucinda had barely any time to respond before Alissa's eyes narrowed in anger once more.

"And If Christina's Father were still with us, he'd be out for your BLOOD! LITERALLY!"

"Bah! A puny leech like him would never...!", Lucinda started to sneer, only for Alissa's wand-tip suddenly appearing directly in front of her eyes to silence her!

"Radu was a powerful vampire of a Most Ancient and Noble House! He was second only to his brother Dracula; the LORD of that House", Alissa warned her in a firm, even tone that clearly warned against further slander of her deceased True Love. "A House that is second only to the Vampire Queen herself! If he'd ever truly wanted your blood, not even I could have stopped him! And in this case, I would NOT have tried!"

With those words, Alissa left Lucinda seething on the doorstep.

* * *

Christina's friends smiled and applauded when she exited the school with Shaggy by her side.

"You look awesome Christy! Raven declared.

"Wicked cool," Melinda agreed.

Christina only smiled before becoming serious, "Come on, we have dress rehearsals to get to!"

* * *

**Annnd that's a good stopping place! You have no idea how good it feels to be back on this story! Next chapter we'll see the rehearsals and the play. What did you guys think? I'm eager to hear your thoughts and predictions.**

**Big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me with this chapter. Without him, I'd still be curled up in the fetal position convinced I suck (I do but oh well)**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Melinda was a bundle of nerves. Dress rehearsals meant the play was coming on fast. Was she ready? Putting on this play, "Living" out their story meant Dalton would be free. That he'd leave. Standing just out of sight, watching Dalton perform it was both beautiful and heartbreaking. She wanted to cry no matter how painful it would be but she squshed that urge, stepping out on the stage when her cue was given.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt anybody!"

"Well, my little pretty I can cause accidents too!"

When her scene wrapped, Melinda disappeared backstage where she was greeted by Christina.

"Great job, M, you had me shaking,"

"Thanks, Christy," Melinda whispered, tears filling her vision, threatening to spill.

"Hey, don't cry, you'll hurt yourself," Christina soothed, wiping away the tears before they could burn Melinda.

The young witch grabbed onto Christina. She shouldn't have been crying! She should be strong, brave but, she couldn't bring herself to.

"It hurts, Christy, it hurts" Melinda choked out as Christina tossed the book to Kenny and pulled Melinda from the room.

"I know, I know it does," Christina promised, sinking to the floor of the empty classroom with Melinda.

"What if it doesn't work? What if he's trapped here forever?"

"It'll work, you just gotta believe,"

"He has a family to get back to, Christy,"

"I know,"

"Why'd Grimm have to do this?"

"Because he's only concerned with the stories, not the consequences of them,"

"It's wrong!"

"You're preaching to the choir here,"

They sat in silence while Melinda collected herself. The door creaked open and Olivia wheeled herself in, followed by Nora.

"Is there anything we can do Melinda?" Olivia asked sweetly.

Melinda looked up at her sisters with a faint smile, "Put on the best performance ever?"

"Done," Nora smiled, "Clawdeen finished your costume, come put it on?"

"Sure,"

* * *

"She'll melt!" Dalton argued.

Up to that point, the bucket had been empty. Now, it was filled to the brim with a clear liquid which he assumed was water.

"You think I'd melt my best friend?" Christina asked, "What kind of fairy do you think I am?"

"A dark one?" Leo offered sheepishly.

Christina flicked him on the nose in response.

"What's in the bucket then?"

"Soda, clear soda,"

Dalton seemed unsure. Rolling her eyes, Melinda placed her hand in the bucket and pulled it back out completely unscathed.

"The only thing it'll do is make me a sticky mess afterward," Melinda reassured him.

"Then how will you-"

"Smoke and a duplicate costume,"

Dalton smiled, making Melinda weak at the knees, "Okay then,"

* * *

The closer the play got the more worried Melinda became. She needed everything to be perfect or else it might not work and Dalton wouldn't be able to go home. The thought of which, terrified her. Dalton spoke so often of his home, his family, his life there that it would be a cruel and selfish thing to ask him to stay.

The pressure Melinda felt continued to mount when she learned practically all of Ever After-her mom included-would be attending. She couldn't afford to mess up!

"Melinda, stop pacing would ya? You're making it hard to focus here," Christina said briefly glancing away from her sketchbook.

'"I'm sorry, It's just-"

"The play's tomorrow, I know,"

"Christy?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to put water in the bucket,"

"B-but you'll melt!", Christina startled.

"Do it. Please", the young witch said, a single tear sizzling down her cheek. "He has a home, a family to get back to. I-I can't let him stay trapped here. I HAVE to set him free, no matter how much it...hurts."

"You love him", Christina said in realization. "Don't you? You love him so much you're willing to die for him."

"Yes", Melinda admitted softly, then her skin took on a slightly green tint. "But don't you DARE tell him, or I'll hex you into next week!"

There was a knock at the door before Christina had a chance to respond. Melinda answered the door to find Dalton standing nervously in the hall. Why was he nervous?

"Hey, Melinda," he greeted.

"Hi, Dalton, whatcha need?" Melinda asked, plastering on an oscar worthy smile, hoping Dalton didn't notice the burn mark on her cheek.

"I wondered if you'd uh, go on a walk with me?"

Melinda glanced over her shoulder at Christina who was ready to push her out the door.

**GO!** her eyes screamed.

"I'd love too,"

And she meant it.

* * *

Christina sighed in relief. Melinda had been super stressed as of late. So, she had taken matters into her own hands. Now, that her worrisome bestie was otherwise occupied Christina could think more clearly. Melinda wanted her to put water in the bucket. Sohe was willing to melt to set Dalton free

_I will always envy and admire Melinda's bravery, _Christina wrote as she struggled to get her thoughts onto paper. _She's always been this way. Brave, loyal, the opposite of what she's expected to be and I will be honored and saddened to help her achieve what she's worked so hard for..._

Christina shut her diary with a sad sigh. As much as it hurt, she would do it to make Melinda happy. Slowly, however, doubts and second thoughts were already creeping in.

"I'd better find the resurrection spell for after Dalton leaves," she mumbled, eyeing the stacks of spellbooks warily.

People would ask her why she was so upset if she could resurrect her friend. It was still painful. Melinda would return, powers depleted, body covered in scars no magic could reverse. Even the most powerful of magic users had their limits.

Christina shuddered at the thought, flipping through the spellbooks, diligently scanning the pages, searching for what she needed until she let her head drop with a groan.

"Like, why so sad, Christina?"

She looked up, spinning around in her desk chair to see Shaggy leaning casually on the doorframe, Scooby by his side as always.

She sighed again, rising from the chair to join the duo at the door, "Let's go on a walk and I'll tell you,"

* * *

"Something wrong, Melinda?"

"No," Melinda fibbed as she and Dalton walked through town.

"You know, your voice rises when you lie," Dalton smirked.

"Does not," Melinda squeaked, only to clamp her hand over her mouth.

Dalton only smiled more.

"Fine, you've got me," Melinda sighed defeatedly.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous,"

"About the play tomorrow?"

She nodded, twisting her black hair, a nasty habit from childhood. Dalton laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. _Don't turn pink, don't turn pink_ she ordered herself while trying not to go weak in the knees.

"You'll do great Melinda, then we can celebrate afterward," he promised.

"Then you can go home, back to your family,"

Dalton nodded, "And I promise, we'll always be friends,"

_Friends, just friends._

"I'd like that," Melinda smiled despite the fact she was dying on the inside.

* * *

"She wants to what?" Shaggy gasped.

"Melt, die, painfully!" Christina choked as they walked through the forest.

Shaggy wrapped his arm around Christina pulling her closer. "You like, don't want to see her go even if she can, like, be brought back,"

Christina choked down a sob, nodding slowly, "I'd rather kill myself" she whispered.

"Like, don't talk that way!" Shaggy scolded.

"B-but what do I do? I-I told her I would b-but I-I can't now!"

Shaggy thought for a moment, "Hey! What if you, like, filled the bucket with something else that LOOKS like water?", Shaggy suggested. "Like alcohol or peroxide?"

"Shaggy! That's BRILLIANT! MMMMMMMWAH!", Christina kissed him fervently, leaving him dizzy with a goofy grin on his face.

Christina's gentle laughter brought him back to his senses. His face burning red he asked her how she was adjusting to having wings.

"I had to cut holes in all my clothes so they'd fit," she replied.

"And what's flying like?"

"I-I haven't yet," she admitted.

"Why not? You ride a dragon all the time how is this any different?"

"I'm scared, Scared I'll get up there and POOF no more wings,"

"I don't think that's how it works. Like, maybe you could try baby steps? You taught Prince to fly didn't you?"

Christina smiled weakly, "I guess I could try,"

* * *

Melinda returned to the dorm to find it empty. Christina was nowhere in sight but Melinda figured she was with Shaggy. Christina was lucky. The boy she loved returned her feelings. How Melinda longed for that but she couldn't have it. She had to set Dalton free! Just as she laid down with the intent to sulk her door banged open.

"MELINDA!"

Melinda failed, falling from her bed with a thunk. Rubbing her head she sat up surprised to see Nora and Blondie in the doorway.

"What?" she moaned, trying to ward off an oncoming headache.

"CHRISTINA'S FLYING!"

Now, that Melinda had to see!

The three raced outside where they joined a growing crowd of onlookers. In the distance, Melinda could just barely see something in the sky. Confusedly, she turned to the of pair excited blondes beside her, "Are you sure that's-"

"Just watch!" Nora interrupted.

Slowly but surely, the tiny figure flew closer becoming larger and larger with each passing moment until it was undeniably Christina.

"Wait, where's Shaggy?"

No sooner had she asked did she receive her answer as Prince whizzed by, Shaggy and Scooby clinging to him for dear life.

Melinda laughed for the first time that day.

* * *

The final rehearsal was upon them and no one was as nervous as Melinda who bustled back and forth, Christina directly behind her. The duo watched Clawdeen and Lizzie put the finishing touches on the racks of costumes before checking the sets which seemed to be taken straight from Oz. the strictly color-coded regions seemingly alive. They passed by Samson, Sarah, Leo, and Olivia as they practiced their lines, Edward sulking about his lack of lines while trying to have his revenge on Dingbat and Numbskull, who were perched in the rafters cans of bright red paint at the ready.

"**BOYS!"** Melinda yelled causing the duo to crash to the floor, paint falling on their heads.

Melinda shot them a warning look as they passed by. They happened upon Tina as she was getting her makeup tested, Nora beside her trying to figure out which crown to wear with her costume/

"I say the left," Christina said when she was asked.

"Ditto," Melinda nodded.

"Melinda, you're next," Draculaura declared, putting the finishing touches on Tina's makeup, "You've been avoiding it,"

"Okay, okay," Melinda relented, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"I'll check in with the boys," Christina decided before flying away.

"AKA I haven't seen my boyfriend in two hours and I'm dying inside," Daphne laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The girls laughed harder.

Christina found the boys in the upper level of the auditorium.

"Whatcha boys doing?"

"Keeping an eye on the monkeys," Shaggy shrugged.

"Did you not see the paint incident a few minutes ago?"

"Sorry, we were-"

"Eating?"

Scooby nodded.

Christina giggled, sitting down beside Shaggy to watch the scene below.

Back onstage, Sarah was a stammering mess. What if she fell? What if she wrecked the sets? What if she tore her costume?

"You'll be okay, Sarah," Samson promised, "You'll be spectacular!"

"You know that for sure?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Sarah slumped in her chair defeatedly. Samson slid closer, grabbing her hand.

"I-I don't want to mess up, Sammy, I'm a klutz!"

"Hey, don't sell yourself short! Your father's going to be so proud of you,"

"I trip over everything! Even the air!"

"So does your dad," Samson laughed, "It's okay as long as you get back up"

"How are you so calm?"

"Because I know we'll be fine," Samson promised, "Just like when we were kids, remember?"

"I remember your cousin pushing me down on a daily basis,"

"And I remember a wonderful girl who made the new boy feel welcome when everyone avoided him. Helped him learn the layout of the school and sat with him at lunch, remember that?"

"I remember,"

"The same girl tried her best to help when his powers came in. When he was confused and scared."

"Yeah"

"See?" he whispered, "You'll be okay,"

"Thanks, Sammy,"

"You're welcome," he kissed her on the cheek.

"**FINALLY!" **Nora cheered.

"NORA!"

"Sorry!" Nora grinned.

Not far away, Olivia was watching sadly petting Nugget who was trying to cheer her up. She barely glanced up when Leo sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss my Papa," she replied.

"I know,"

"He won't be there tonight," she shuddered, "Everyone else will,"

"I think I have an Idea. What if we bring your dad here?"

"But how?"

"I think I can help," Nora said, popping in suddenly, "Come on,"

The two followed her to the dorm she shared with Tina which was dripping in shades of white, purple and blue. They watched silently as Nora shuffled through her nightstand before retrieving her own spellbook, blindingly white with purple accents. They stared confusedly while she flipped through it before showing it to them with a small smile.

"We don't know what it says,"

"Oh yeah, only I can read it,"

"Why?"

"It's just a precaution, anyway,"

They stared at Nora who recited the unknown spell in a language they had never heard and didn't understand. Slowly, the room started to glow dimly at first steadily growing brighter and brighter until they had to cover their eyes. When the light faded away they were surprised and delighted to see...

"PAPA!"

The former wizard wept with joy, embracing Olivia who was also crying. Once she calmed, she profusely thanked Nora who grinned ear to ear.

"I asked Mom beforehand and she said it was okay," Nora explained.

"Good work, Nora," Leo whispered.

"Thanks, you have to meet your girlfriend's dad sooner or later,"

Leo froze, "Stop that!"

"Come on, Papa, Let me introduce you to my friends,"

* * *

"HE'S HERE?" Melinda yelled.

"Yes?" Christina replied, "And Oliva wants you to meet him,"

"Okay?" Melinda hesitantly agreed.

"Olivia's in the cafeteria,"

"Come with me!"

"Why?"

"I'm scared,"

"You're okay, M,"

"Please?" Melinda pleaded.

"Take Dalton with you,"

Melinda blushed pink, "I can't,"

"Melinda today's his last day, the play's tonight."

"You're right"

"I know,"

"Hey, Christy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when it's time for Shaggy to leave?"

"I-I don't know," Christina froze, "Excuse me, M,"

"Christy-"

Christina flew away.

* * *

"I MESSED UP! I REALLY, REALLY, MESSED UP!"

Dalton was taken aback, falling off the crate he was using as a seat and landing with a thud beside Ghost who barely moved.

"What happened Melinda?"

"I upset Christina,"

"How?"

"Come on," Melinda said, pulling Dalton to his feet, "I'll tell you on the way. Olivia wants us to meet her dad,"

"Your Dad?"

"Don't talk about it,"

"You have to face it sooner or later,"

"I choose later," Melinda snarked.

"Okay, I surrender. How'd you upset Christina?"

"I asked her what she was going to do when it was time for Shaggy and the others to go home,"

Dalton flinched.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean to,"

"Yeah," Melinda shrugged.

Melinda wasn't so sure but she managed to push it to the back of her mind when they entered the cafeteria. Olvia sat with her father at the first table surrounded by the Oz kids and Dorthy. Olivia smiled at them as they sat down.

"Papa, this is Dalton and my sister, Melinda,"

Well, now, she had one less thing to panic about.

"Nice to meet you," Melinda mumbled turning lavender.

"I owe both of you girls an apology for how I treated your mothers."

"We forgive you, right Melinda?" Nora asked.

"Yes," Melinda agreed.

* * *

A few minutes before the play was going to start, Melinda found herself dashing back and forth double and triple-checking everything including making sure her father was as far away and hidden from her mother as he possibly could be. She froze turning to eye the bucket of water. Except it wasn't water, it was peroxide. She carefully, quietly disposed of it.

'Thanks for caring about me, Christy', she thought to herself as she dumped it and refilled it with real water. 'But I gotta do this...for Dalton.'

Then it was time.

Melinda watched sadly as Dalton put on an award-worthy performance, panicking as the 'twister' neared the house, rushing back inside to save Ghost before waking up in Munchkin Land.

She glanced at Sarah who was eagerly awaiting Samson's entrance. Smiling a bit when the excited girl had to keep herself from applauding.

"Ghost, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Young Dalton's suspicions were confirmed when he observed the odd party headed his way, He towered over these strange people all dressed in vibrant blues. The men had beards which were long and wh with bows, the women wore blue bonnets lined with lace. When the odd people saw he was looking their way they leaped out of sight,"

Then came Samson's entrance, appearing quite suddenly before Dalton.

Sarah tried not to squeal. Samson looked so cute in his slightly over-the-top clothes.

"You okay, Sarah?" Melinda asked quietly.

"Just excited,"

Melinda turned back to the play.

"The Munchkins called me because a new witch just dropped a house on the Witch Of The East, there's the house and here you are and that's all that's left of the witch of the East,"

"I hate you all," Edward said, gasping for air.

Melinda face-palmed and Christina rolled her eyes.

"The Munchkins were so grateful to Dalton for freeing them from Edward that a spectacular celebration commenced,"

Melinda held her breath as the music started. Seven 'Munchkins' weren't enough to perform the musical number but a duplication spell fixed that.

_"It really was no miracle. What happened was just this._

_The wind began to switch - the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch._

_Just then the Witch - to satisfy an itch went flying on his broomstick, thumbing for a hitch."_

Melinda grinned, this was going better than expected!

And it was almost time for her cue, she watched with bated breath.

_"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed._  
_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,_  
_Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._  
_Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._  
_Let them know_  
_The Wicked Witch is dead_!"

Now, it was time. Her Explosive entrance left the audience gasping in shock. She was the spitting image of her mother!

"Who killed my cousin? Was it you?"

"No, it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill anybody!"

"Well, my little pretty I can cause accidents too!"

"Aren't you forgetting the Silver Shoes?"

From behind the stage, Christina made the shoes disappear right on time before dropping the spell that was masking the spurs. She watched with rapt attention as Melinda demanded to have them.

_She's doing great!_

"**I'LL get you, my Cutie! AND YOUR LITTLE CAT, TOO!"**

Ghost hissed, swiping his claws at Melinda who merely cackled as she disappeared.

In the audience, Theodora quickly wiped away a single tear, flinching at the burn.

_That's my Wicked girl!_

Backstage, Melinda appeared next to Christina who gave her a thumbs-up as they watched Dalton's departure from Munchkin Land.

Samson pulled what appeared to be a chalkboard from his embroidered tux as Dalton asked how he was going to get back to Kansas, He spun it around on the tip of his finger like one spins a basketball. When it stopped, Brail occupied the once blank slate.

"You must go see the Wizard. It's a long journey to The Emerald City,"

"How am I supposed to get there?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road,"

"But-"

"Just follow the yellow brick road"

Samson disappeared, reappearing backstage where Sarah kissed him happily before skipping away to get ready for her scene.

Applause erupted as the Curtain closed for the scene change. The Munchkin Land set was swapped for a cornfield, Sarah gulped as she climbed onto her pole and held her arms out. Samson blew her a kiss before the curtain rose again.

"Which way now?"

"Pardon me, that way is a very nice way,"

Dalton spun around trying to find the source of the voice, "Who said that?"

Ghost hissed, baring his teeth at Sarah who pointed to the left.

"Don't be silly, scarecrows can't talk!"

"It's pleasant down that way too!"

Now, she pointed to the right.

"Of course, people do go both ways,"

_She's doing so good!_ Samson thought with a lovestruck grin.

"Here comes here musical moment" Melinda whispered.

Sarah smiled. For once her utter clumsiness came in handy as she failed about the stage. When her number ended and it was time for a scene change she was nearly out of breath.

"You were wonderful," Samson gushed, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Sammy," she replied, blushing red, before rushing back on stage with Dalton. It was time to discover Tina.

Tina had to resist the urge to smile at her father from the stage. The Tin Man seemed captivated by his daughter's performance.

Melinda stood bouncing in her heels it was going GREAT! She squshed the feeling of nervousness as her cue came.

"You call that long? Why you've only just begun!" she cried in her best intimidating voice. "Helping him along, Ladies? STAY AWAY from him or I'll stuff a mattress with you!" she said pointing to Sarah, "And YOU!" she said turning to Tina, "I'll use you for a beehive! Here Sarah, wanna play ball?"

Melinda nearly collapsed from her nerves, reappearing backstage.

"Milk?" Leo offered.

"Thanks," Melinda nodded, taking the offered carton before Leo shifted forms in preparation for his scene.

"Don't get too comfortable, M, it's almost time for the poppies sequence!"

Melinda collapsed into her chair, they had a long way to go!

"Deep breaths, M"

_Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Mister. __When you're a coward like your sister._  
_Without the vim and verve_

_But I could show my prowess_  
_Be a lion, not a mouse_  
_If I only had the nerve_

_I'm afraid there's no denyin'_  
_I'm just a dandelion_  
_A fate I don't deserve_

[Leo]

_I'd be brave as a blizzard_

[Tina]

_I'd be gentle as a lizard_

[Sarah]

_I'd be clever as a gizzard_

[Dalton]

_If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve?_

_Then I'm sure to get a brain_  
_A heart, a home, the nerve_

_Ohh..._

_We're off to see the Wizard_  
_The wonderful Wizard of Oz_  
_We hear he is a whiz of a wiz_  
_If ever a wiz there was_  
_If ever, oh ever a wiz there was_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because_  
_Because, because, because, because, because_  
_Because of the wonderful things he does_

_We're off to see the Wizard_  
_The wonderful Wizard of Oz_

* * *

"CURSES, SOMEONE ALWAYS HELPS THAT BOY!" Melinda yelled in frustration, "Shoes or no shoes I'll conquer him and all those who try to stop me!" Grabbing her broom, she yelled, "TO THE EMERALD CITY AS FAST AS LIGHTNING!"

She flew offstage, sweeping over the audience before returning backstage to await her next cue.

Onstage:

"Who rang that bell?"

"We did!"

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?"

"The notice!"

"What notice?"

"It's on the door! Plain as the nose on my face, err,"

The large sign was hastily hung on the door.

"Bell Out Of Order Please Knock,"

Christina struggled not to laugh. Shaggy coming to stand beside her watching the Emerald City scene with rapt attention. It was soon time for Leo's speech.

"Courage. What makes a King out of a slave? Courage.

What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage.

What makes the elephant charge his tusk in the misty mist or the dusky dusk?

What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage.

What makes the Sphinx the 7th Wonder? Courage.

What makes the dawn come up like THUNDER?! Courage.

What makes the Hottentot so hot?

What puts the "ape" in ape-ricot?

Whatta they got that I ain't got?

"Courage!"

"You can say that again, HUH?"

* * *

All-too-soon it was time for Melinda to melt. Much to the surprise and horror of the audience, the water was real.

"MELINDA!" Christina shrieked, falling into Shaggy's arms from the shock.

Her fear-fueled scream was echoed by Theodora who was just as shocked if not more so.

Melinda managed to smile at Dalton through her pain.

"What the...?!", Dalton gasped. "Melinda! Did YOU do this?! Fer goodness' sake, WHY?!"

"Because I love you too much to keep you trapped here", she cried, growing shorter as she dissolved. "This was the only way to save you. You've lived your Destiny. You're FREE! You can go home now." Then she blacked out.

"NO, MELINDA!", Dalton cried, instantly dropping to her side, trying to wake and comfort her. She did this for HIM. She was willing to DIE just so he could go home to his family. NO! This wasn't right! He COULD NOT let this happen! "No! Use your magic! SAVE YOURSELF! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I...I LOVE YOU!

With that declaration, the Kansas cowboy, grandson of Dorothy Gale, kissed the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West full on the lips, pouring his heart and soul into that kiss. Golden light spread from their joined lips. When it reached the Silver Spurs, it grew so bright as to blind everyone. Dalton felt Melinda start kissing him back a moment after the crowd gasped once again. He opened his eyes as they broke the kiss. The light was gone, and Melinda was whole, healthy, and looking VERY surprised at that fact!

"Wha-"

Dalton cut her off with another kiss.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Leo whispered to Sarah.

Tina dropped the curtain.

"Good call,"

Dalton helped a still stunned Melinda to her feet pulling her close when she nearly fell again.

"How? How did I not-"

"True Love's Kiss." Nora sighed.

Melinda was still stunned. She was alive! and she wasn't PINK. Her confused thoughts came to a screeching halt when her mother appeared.

She was in trouble.

* * *

***Falls from desk chair***

**I'M POOPED!**

**There were going to be more altered scenes but OMG that was hard so I had to cut back. Anyway, what did you think?**

**Thank you goes to DRAGONDAVE45 for all his help.**

**Please review while I plot the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Melinda was terrified. Her mother's wrath was legendary. Something to be feared with every fiber her being but she pushed through it. Standing protectively in front of her friends with her head held high. She wouldn't let them be hurt.

"Mom," she greeted coolly.

Theodora neared the group slowly, menacingly. The cats hissed swiping their claws at the approaching witch.

"I won't let you hurt them," Melinda declared, magic sparking.

Inwardly, however, she was shaking. Theodora didn't speak passing by everyone else coming to stop in front of her. She grabbed Melinda by the shoulders, shaking her gently, scolding her.

"MELINDA ELPAHABA THEODORA WEST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?! YOU KNOW THAT EVEN WITH THE RESURRECTION RITUAL, YOU MIGHT NOT COME BACK WITH YOUR MIND INTACT! YOU COULD COMPLETELY LOSE YOURSELF! DON'T YOU _**Ever **_SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

The Wicked Witch of the West of Oz then shocked everyone in the theater, Melinda most of all, by pulling her into a fierce embrace.

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you, my little hell-fire", she sniffed, still hugging her precious daughter.

Melinda struggled to understand what was going on. Her mother's heart had withered away years ago before Dorthy even came to Oz. And it wasn't metaphorical! Theodora's heart had quite literally DIED leaving her the wickedly evil woman Melinda knew. The one who ignored her, shoved her into the care of her minions the moment she had entered this world, didn't care about birthdays, acted as she was a burden and actively AVOIDED HER!

Then Melinda recalled Parents Day. Her mother had attended. Had been there. Had carried on a civil conversation. She had seemed proud of her! Was it possible for her heart to be returning?

Just a little.

Slowly, for the first time in her life, Melinda hugged her mother finding an unexplained but welcome comfort.

The shock of everyone was mirrored by the audience when Numbskull accidentally ripped down the curtain down in his haste to get away from Theodora. Dingbat whacked him on the head while silently hoping they didn't get punished for what Melinda did.

Whether she noticed the crowd watching them now or not Theodora turned from her daughter to where

Dalton stood with his mouth agape.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter," she quietly an edge of danger in her voice.

"Y-yes you did, M-ma'am." Dalton shakily nodded.

"Don't hurt him, _**Mother!"**_ Melinda warned stepping between them.

Eyebrows rose in surprise as Theodora regarded her daughter. Melinda was no longer a little girl who followed her around vying for the attention that she didn't care to give believing that neglect would turn Melinda into the witch she was destined to be.

She was now a headstrong, independent, bold, beautiful young woman.

There was a foreign warmth in her chest as her scowl morphed into a proud grin.

"You and I are more alike than you think, Melinda," she cackled before returning to her seat in the audience.

"Um, what do we do now?" Tina inquired motioning to the torn curtain.

Melinda shrugged, "The show must go on!"

…...

* * *

The play received a standing ovation from everyone except the scowling headmaster but the cast didn't care as they took a bow. Melinda even dragged Christina out of hiding so she could be a part of it. The teens exited the stage and rushed to find their parents and family in the massive audience.

"You were wonderful darling," the tin man said embracing his daughter.

"Don't cry, Father you'll rust!" Tina lightly scolded.

A few seats away, Nora was presented flowers by her excited brother while Glinda looked on in adoration for her daughter. Her eyes quickly swept over the rows of seats meeting Oscar's wandering gaze. She smiled upon seeing how his face lit up when Olivia had tracked him down.

Oscar was indeed a changed man.

Not far away, Leo was hugged by Nala.

"You'll make an excellent King of The Forest one day, my boy!" The Lion praised.

"Thanks, dad!" Leo blushed under his fur.

One by one the kids were congratulated by their parents for their outstanding performances all except one.

Edward.

His mother was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone else around him was being hugged, congratulated even Christina's mother and Grandmother!

_SHE WASN'T EVEN PART OF THE PLAY SHE WAS JUST A VOICE!_

Edward stormed backstage. slumping behind the backdrop. In the dim lighting, he could forget but at the same time, he couldn't. Just beyond the mended curtain, his cousins were getting showered with praise, their friends were being applauded for their parts no matter how small.

But he was alone.

His mother had often left him alone when he was younger. So consumed by her hatred of everything and everyone. His father was absent, unimportant just a means of having a heir to her story. When it came to light he was powerless his mother had called him a disgrace, locked him in his room for three weeks while she ranted . and raved.

She wanted a "worthy child" but had no such luck. She was never able to get close enough to any male she deemed worthy.

During this time Edward had decided to be the meanest, nastiest, cruelest person he could in hopes of winning favor.

Proving his worth.

"Edward?"

"Go away, Shortie!"

"No," Samson declared.

"I'll pound you!" Edward yelled.

"I think," Samson smoothly responded jumping into the air with ease, "You'll find that a difficult task,"

"Ugh!" Edward drove his fist into the wall, "Just leave me alone,"

Samson wasn't buying the tough guy act. He knew that Edward was upset because his mother didn't come. He knew that deep, deep, deep down inside Edward was sensitive. His one desire was to gain his mother's approval. Something she didn't care to give. Slowly, with his hands raised he neared his fuming, hurting cousin.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join Mom and me for dinner tonight. She's taking me home for the weekend,"

"Why?"

"Because I know that you wanted your mother to be here. All your life you wanted her approval and it hurts you. " Samson said matter a factually, "You're angry because Nora, Nelson, myself and, even Melinda has someone who cares for them"

Edward stayed quiet.

"It's time you learned there are other people who care about you," Samson grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him forward with surprising strength, "Come on, Mom won't take no for an answer,"

…...

* * *

The next day Christina and Melinda found themselves in Grimm's office. They each held their ground meeting his fiery gaze with their own as the others filed in. Shaggy grabbed Christina's hand and pulled her to his side while Dalton did the same for Melinda.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," Grimm hissed, standing from his desk, "Using a play to get around Destiny! How selfish and childish! I'd expel you if I could!"

The students stood their ground, straight-faced and serious even when Grimm started to gobble uncontrollably.

Christina and Melinda shared a smirk, trying not to laugh as Grimm took a few deep breaths before turning his attention to Christina.

"As for you Miss Shadowfae-"

"That's Dracula to you!" Christina snapped, "Try all you want Headmaster but I'll shout my name to the skies. You don't scare me. You have no power over me nor does anyone else,"

Grimm simply continued, "I want those monsters and _**You **_out of my school,"

"You can't do that!" Melinda argued.

"Yes I can and I did unless you wish to join her I'd suggest keeping quiet,"

"Hmph,"

"I'll see to it that no one ever tries this again, now out,"

"Fine," Christina smirked, "I hope you like birds,"

…...

* * *

"So what now?" Duncan asked Christina.

"Seeing as I've been expelled, we're going home," Christina replied, "Grandmother will take care of things. In the meantime, we can return to the mystery at hand,"

"Good call,"

Needless to say, Alissa was shocked when Christina and company arrived a little under an hour later. She led them inside as she processed what she had been told.

"Butterfly, why don't you get them settled in while I inform your grandmother about this?" Alissa suggested.

"Yes, Ma'am," Christina nodded, "Come on guys,"

The cottage was small. There was only one guest room which went to the boys while the girls set up camp in Christina's room.

"I know it's a step down from having your own rooms-" Christina began.

"No worries, Christy. It'll be like a sleepover," Draculaura replied cheerily.

"And it'll be nice not being followed around by Rumpelstiltskin every day," Frankie added.

"And the guys are right across the hall!" Daphne finished.

"Someone mention us?" Duncan grinned, poking his head in.

The girls laughed.

Alissa left shortly afterward to speak with Maleficent. The teens moved to the living room where they could comfortably recap on the mystery. The burning question on everyone's mind was where the poison could have come from? Who would want Radu dead? In truth, there was only one person.

Lucinda.

"You can't be serious!" Christina declared in shock.

"I'm afraid so, Christy," Clawdeen replied.

"All the evidence points to her," Velma agreed.

"But why would she-"

A great flapping of wings startled them from their thoughts. Christina rushed to the window in time to see a dragon fall from the sky. Without a second thought, she bounded outside, slowly nearing the wounded creature. Golden scales reflected the sunlight making her shield her eyes as she drew closer.

"Poor thing," Christina murmured upon seeing its torn wings, "Who did this to you?"

Prince flew out of the cottage excitedly, catching Christina by surprise. They knew each other she realized upon seeing how concerned Prince seemed. The strange dragon slowly opened its eyes, sadly gazing upon Christina with a pained expression.

"I'll help you," she whispered, "Don't worry,"

…...

* * *

Back at Ever After High, Grimm had called together the board of governors with the sole purpose of making a rule against what Melinda did. He confidently presented his case sure that they would side with him. After all, Destiny was very important as they all knew.

"No," Maleficent quietly declared from her place in the shadows.

"With all due respect-"

"I said no," Maleficent repeated, "times are changing Grimm whether you're ready or not,"

Slowly and much to the headmaster's horror the others sided with Maleficent if only to avoid her wrath. Before the meeting could be adjourned however, Alissa stormed inside.

"You **Expelled **my daughter?!"

"What?" Maleficent asked darkly.

Grimm gulped, this wouldn't end well.

…...

* * *

Christina stayed by the Dragon's side, nursing its wounds like she had done for Prince so long ago. As she worked she tried to wrap her mind around it what her friends had said. Her Aunt could be the one who killed her father? It was true that Lucinda didn't like him but she didn't like anyone! Then again, she did hate her with a passion. Not just her but her Mom as well. As much as Christina hated to admit it they might be right.

"Like, are you alright, Christina?" Shaggy asked, joining her.

"Just thinking about things,"

"I like, know this is like hard,"

"I knew she hated us but to do something like that,"

"I know but it's like, only a theory,"

Christina sighed sadly as Shaggy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"There's like, something else isn't there?"

"You got me,"

"Tell me, Christina,"

"What's going to happen when it's time for you to leave?"

"I like, don't know we'll like, cross that bridge when we get to it okay?"

"Okay,"

But Christina still worried.


	17. Chapter 17

"You expelled Christina?" Maleficent asked coldly, rage lurking just beneath her calm.

"Yes, I did," Grimm admitted.

"Why?" Maleficent asked.

Grimm not realizing how bad this situation was getting replied:

"I'd had enough of her antics. Her outspoken rebel ways, bringing monsters here, defying the rule about her name, helping Miss West get around Destiny-"

"ENOUGH YOU STUPID FOOL!" Maleficent roared causing the other governors to run in fear.

"Y-you can't do anything to me!" Grimm declared.

"Are you sure about that?" Maleficent challenged.

Alissa smirked as Grimm paled. While she wasn't one to approve of her mother's actions she wasn't about to stop her. Not this time.

The thunderous flapping of many, many pairs of wings caused Grimm to glance out the window. A swarm of birds, the many crows and ravens Maleficent kept were moving as one collective unit breaking through the large window and surrounding him. Now he understood what Christina had meant. The flock of birds spun around and around tearing at his clothes, pulling at his hair, scratching at him with their talons all while Maleficent laughed.

When the villainous birds had finished they disappeared the same way they came. Where the once distinguished headmaster had been there was now a messy, unkept version. Arms still covering his face the usually stoic man was slightly shaking.

"Alissa," Maleficent said smugly turning to her daughter, "I think Christina would benefit from being home-schooled again, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Alissa nodded.

"Just imagine the news, dear,"

Grimm looked fearfully upon the smirking duo. If Alissa pulled Christina from the school others might follow suit. The Destiny debate already causing problems. Parents looking for a good excuse to pull their children from the school.

"Let's go tell her, Mother," Alissa smiled.

"Then tomorrow the board will find a more suitable headmaster,"

On that note, the duo left.

…...

* * *

"Christina, your daddy wants to see you,"

The five-year-old grinned happily, leaving her rag dolls behind as she rushed past her mother into her parents' room where her father lay sick in bed. Despite Alissa telling her otherwise, Christina hurled herself onto the bed landing beside Radu who smiled weakly upon seeing his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hello, Darling have you been minding Mommy?"

"Yes," Christina nodded.

"Good,"

"Will you get better soon, Daddy?"

"Yes, then ve can dance again," Radu promised, pushing himself into an upright position.

Christina crawled into his lap with a small smile. He held onto her with one arm while grabbing the music box from the nightstand with his free hand.

"Pretty," Christina whispered upon seeing the music box.

"Your mother gave this to me at our wedding," Radu explained quietly, "And now, I'm giving it to you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, take good care of it,"

"I will,"

Christina drifted to sleep minutes later. Radu smiled sadly at her, holding his young daughter tightly despite his pain.

"Ve'll be together in your dreams, I promise,"

…...

* * *

Alissa's jaw dropped upon her return to the cottage. Dropping from the sky, she rushed to the dragon asleep in her yard. Christina sat beside him still, nursing his wounds while Prince slept next to him.

"Mom?" Christina questioned, "What's the matter?"

Alissa struggled to compose herself, "Butterfly, do you know who this dragon is?"

"No, should I?"

"This is Spitfire. He was my fairy tale companion. I thought he disappeared. The last time I saw him he was just a baby,"

"He crash-landed shortly after you left. He's hurt,"

"He's been abused," Maleficent solemnly stated.

"But by who?" Alissa demanded, "And why?"

"I could perform a spell to find out but it will take some time," Maleficent offered.

"Yes, please, Mother," Alissa nodded.

Shortly after this, Spitfire woke. Staring up at Alissa through glassy emerald eyes. He struggled to stand. Christina and her mother had to push him back down as gently as they could. Once they were sure he was resting comfortably they slipped quietly into the house where the others waited.

"How about some lunch?" Alissa offered while Christina joined Shaggy.

"Can we help?" Duncan asked.

"Eh, why not?" Alissa shrugged.

Shaggy and Duncan followed Alissa to the kitchen leaving the others alone.

Christina was still worried. She wrung her hands and pulled at her clothes all while gazing out the window. The feeling of dread in her stomach continued to grow with every passing moment. she couldn't ask Shaggy to stay. That would be selfish. Yet, she couldn't leave her home either regardless of the Destiny conflict. What was she going to do?

Standing from the couch she excused herself and went to her room for some privacy locking the door behind her. Her trunk had been sent after she'd left the school that morning. She sifted through it before finally finding what she wanted.

Her father's music box.

Slowly and with the utmost care, she unwrapped it, running a finger along with the polished wood with a sad smile.

_I took care of it, Daddy just like I promised._

She let the music pull her away from her troubles. Closing her eyes, she imagined dancing with her father just as they always had.

Just as they did in her dreams.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ever After High.

Melinda was in a sour mood. Grimm expelled her best friend. For aiding in **her **play! She had half a mind to turn him into a monkey!

"Is there a reason you aren't in class?"

Melinda jumped, her mother loomed over her awaiting an explanation. A few monkeys lined up behind her as always.

Putting on a brave face, Melinda replied, "I'm mad,"

"Why?"

"Grimm expelled Christina, not that you'd care,"

Theodora gave no response which weirded Melinda out. Her mom was never quiet. The two were soon locked in a silent staring competition. If they had been paying any attention to the monkeys however they would have noticed the black cloud of fairy dust that settled over the very last one. The one which Melinda had sent her mother.

The spell was coming undone rapidly and only when the newly restored Jabberwock let out a fearsome roar did mother and daughter notice.

"Uh-oh," Melinda whispered.

…...

* * *

Christina jolted from her thoughts. She had a terrible gut feeling. She put her music box away before heading to the living room. Things were tense and quiet. It seemed everyone shared her feeling.

"We have to get to the school," Maleficent declared, "There's a magical disturbance"

Upon their arrival, they saw what Maleficent had meant. An angry Jabberwock was terrorizing the students and faculty. A few brave magic students led the defense against the creature but they seemed to be losing steam as did the adults who were trying to help/

"We have to slay it," Christina yelled over the chaos.

"Like, how are we supposed to do that?" Shaggy asked.

"With the element of surprise," she replied, "Duncan, Clawdeen, go rally the stronger students, Royals, and Rebels. Then split up. Half will protect the first years the others will act as a distraction. Frankie, Kenny, Draculaura try to get the injured to safety-"

"We'll help them," Fred and the girls offered.

"Okay," Christina nodded, "Shaggy, Scooby follow me,"

"Like, you aren't really going to try and slay it are you?" Shaggy yelled.

"No, I'm going to weaken it,"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Watch my back,"

"Gladly," Shaggy nodded.

Christina took the darkened skies joining Duncan who was doing his part to distract the Jabberwock. Keeping it focused on avoiding his streams of fire. Just behind it, Sparrow and Hunter readied their bows firing a stream of arrows at the monster's wings, piercing them, it roared in pain turning to swipe at the duo who barely rolled out of the way. Christina blasted it with her magic drawing its attention away from the boys and to Christina.

"Whoa!" she yelped flying back when it snapped at her.

She dove toward the ground, allowing Duncan to blast it again.

"Christy!" Melinda cried breathlessly.

Christina raised a shield so she and Melinda could talk quickly.

"Is that the Jabberwock you fought in Oz?"

"I think so but it wasn't that big! It wasn't even grown yet! That thing is bigger than Legend!"

"I think magic is involved"

The shield came down and the two jumped back into the battle. Dirk and Darling led the swordsmen of the school in their attack while the archers continued their assault on the wings. With students coming from all sides lending their skills the monster was in a jam. Even the school dragons got involved blasting fire and ice in a coordinated attack of their own.

The minutes dragged on and on. Christina and company were quickly losing momentum.

"Let's end this," Christina cried.

"You got it!"

While Christina and the other fliers focused on the head the others focused on the belly aiming to slice him wide open. It flailed in pain knocking Christina clear out of the sky.

"AHHH," she screamed, the ground rising to meet her.

"I gotcha," Shaggy declared diving to catch her before she splattered on the ground, "You ok-"

Christina cut him off with a grateful kiss.

"There's like, no way I'm like, letting you fight anymore,"

"But-"

"I think they like got it,"

Christina looked up in time to see Duncan rip the Jabberwock's head off.

…...

* * *

After the cleanup was finished Melinda brought Christina to where her spell had come undone.

"I don't know how it-"

"I don't think it was your fault,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look, dark fairy dust," Christina replied, scooping the dust up.

"Faybelle then?"

"No, I think it was, Aunt Lucinda,"

"Lucinda?"

"Yeah,"

"Males sense,"

"I have to go, M"

Christina was gone before Melinda could respond. With a sigh, Melinda stood to leave. Only to find herself drenched in water. She panicked for a fleeting moment but she realized she wasn't melting. Her elation was cut short when it dawned on her that someone had been trying to kill her. It was time to find out who. She didn't have to wait long as the culprit revealed themselves.

"Cecelia!" Melinda gasped, "You just tried to-"

She was cut off by another stream of water which she dodged. Barely having time to catch her breath before the objects around her were thrown her way. If it was a fight Cecelia wanted then it was a fight she was going to get. Although she didn't see it herself her eyes went from blue to raging emerald green. Fireball after fireball all of which Cecelia dodged while trying to grab her with her tentacles. It wasn't long before she started to rant

"I can't take it anymore! all he ever talks about is you! Melinda this, Melinda that, Melinda and I are meant to be! UGH, He doesn't even see me thanks to you!"

It slowly dawned on Melinda that Cecelia was referring to Hadrian

At this point, Dingbat and, Numbskull raced to protect only to be tossed aside by Cecelia as she continued with her rant.

"You can't even go near the water, you witch! I LIVE in the sea! HE SHOULD BE MINE!

"In case you haven't noticed," Melinda growled, surrounding herself with fire, "Water no longer affects me,"

"MELINDA!"

"Dalton don't-"

It was too late. Right as Dalton threw himself between the two he was struck by the bolt of magic Cecelia had intended for Melinda. The impact blew Dalton off his feet sending him flying through the air before falling onto the stone path of the courtyard. Melinda's blood boiled in protective rage, her whole body bursting into flames as she dealt Cecelia a final blow so powerful it knocked her on her backside sending her a good thirty feet from where she had originally been. Melinda quickly advanced on her fire crackling still only to stop as the sea witch burst into tears.

"It's not fair! I love him and he only has eyes for you,"

That one statement caused Melinda to calm down. Cecelia wasn't on a bloodthirsty rampage she was just upset. Very, very upset and heartbroken.

Tossing a glance over her shoulder she saw Dalton rising to his feet. He didn't appear to be in any serious pain.

"Why didn't just tell me? I've been trying to get him off my back for months," Melinda smiled, "Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"To fix this mess,"

…...

* * *

"If you truly believe what you're saying then I think it's time to confront her," Maleficent declared, "I had a feeling she was involved with the dragons,"

After returning to the cottage Christina and her friends told Alissa and Maleficent about what Christina had found and what they believed. This, of course, shocked Alissa into a dumbfounded silence but she nonetheless listened to what they had to say and as much as she hated to admit it. She feared they were right.

Now, it was time to confront Lucinda and close this case once and for all.

…...

* * *

**Bum.**

**Bum.**

**Bum.**

**How was it? Bad? Probably. I in case you haven't noticed don't have the best self-esteem. Too many years of being picked on I guess.**

**Anyway, Cecelia is not mine. She belongs to DRAGONDAVE45. I'll say it again, his work is much better than my own and I'll continue to recommend it. Seriously, go read it!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 FINAL CHAPTER

Lucinda had flown to Ever After High to 'visit' her daughter. Faybelle was happy to see her at first now she just wished she would go away.

"You triggered your cousin's transformation!"

"I know, mother,"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"DO YOU THINK I MEANT TO?" Faybelle snapped.

Ever since the incident with Christina Faybelle hadn't felt right and it wasn't due to her current lack of wings. She just felt wrong, maybe she was sick.

Lucinda blinked rapidly preparing to give her daughter the worst verbal lashing of her life when Maleficent, Alissa, Christina and, Christina's friends suddenly landed before her. Those who couldn't fly were riding Prince and Spitfire who walked. When Spitfire saw Lucinda he became nervous and hostile. Lucinda simply glared at him while Alissa and Christina took time to calm him down.

"Hello beast," she sneered.

"Lucinda," Alissa declared, "You have some explaining to do,"

"I don't see why you've got your beast back,"

"That's not what I'm talking about though I do want answers regarding my pet,"

"I took him. I wanted to break him,"

"Why?"

"Because you got everything," Lucinda snapped, "So, I took him away from you then I wanted down a dark dragon for my daughter,"

"Prince," Christina gasped.

"You can guess what happened,"

"You have a lot to answer for Lucinda,"

Duncan brought forward the crystal skull from Lucinda's home.

"Give me that!"

but Duncan wouldn't give it up.

"You killed my Daddy," Christina choked, grabbing onto Shaggy.

"You have no proof,"

"Yes, we do," Draculaura snapped, "The skull itself is proof and so is this!" she said producing a yellowed paper from behind her back, "Handwritten instructions for Killer of the Dead,"

Lucinda paled.

"Why? Why? Why would you kill my husband? You left my child without her father why? Because of jealous spite?"

Lucinda ran but the gang had been prepared having rigged up a trap before the confrontation. A special net made of iron and coated in rubber so Lucinda wouldn't burn. She growled in frustration. Snarling at the little crowd that gathered around.

Alissa asked again, "Why did you kill my husband?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I DID IT? YOU AND YOUR HALF-BREED GET EVERYTHING! I WANTED TO EVEN THE ODDS! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"I don't know you anymore. You're not my sister," Alissa whispered bitterly as Christina pulled her away from Lucinda.

"Now, to deal with you," Maleficent said darkly.

Before she could do anything, however, she was interrupted by someone Faybelle and Christina knew well

"_Dad?_" Faybelle cried in shock. She hadn't seen her father in a long while/

"Uncle Puck?"

"Not so fast, mother-in-law of mine", the trickster fae chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't let you do anything to my lovely Lucinda."

"You dare interfere, Puck?", Maleficent hissed in cold fury. "You may be her husband, but I am her mother and Queen!"

"Oh, that's not the reason I'm here, Mommy Mal", Puck chuckled, then 'tsk-ed' at Lucinda. "It seems you really went too far on this one, my Love."

"Spare me, Puck!", Lucinda hissed. "As if you really care! You should have been home more if you actually loved me!"

"I must confess you're right about that. And that's what I'll tell Lord Oberon before he decides your punishment for this crime."

"Oberon?", Lucinda gulped.

"Puck, Lucinda is dark fae and my daughter! Why is Lord Oberon interfering?!"

"Because you're too close to her, dear mother-in-law", Puck smirked. "You are Queen of the Dark Fae, and normally this would fall to you. But Lord Oberon rules over ALL fae, and has decreed that HE will judge my beloved for her crime in this."

"Very well," Maleficent relented, arguing would do no good.

Lucinda was subsequently hauled away and only when she was out of sight did Alissa truly break down, crumpling to the ground, pulling Christina with her. Finally having an answer after all the years of questions was both a great relief and a knife to the heart. The two were frozen in place each sobbing all their questions finally having answers. It hurt, it hurt them both to know the killer had been among them this whole time. Alissa was in shock, a million horrific things running through her mind. Lucinda had killed her true love and could have just as easily killed her only child if she wished because Alissa never suspected her sister, never suspected Lucinda to do something so vile but looking back on it now all the signs were there. All directed to Christina.

Lucinda could've killed Christina.

Alissa cried harder, nearly crushing her daughter at this revaluation.

"_I demand that you help me magically transfer the Dragonmark to Faybelle!" _

_"MY 'BLOOD'?! Hah! That's a laugh, coming from YOU! Faybelle's father may be an annoying trickster, but at least he's FAE!", Lucinda snarled. "As a pureblood, Faybelle's life and legacy far outweigh that of your little half-breed! She's just a wingless freak unworthy of the Dragonmark! She'll NEVER be capable of any magic greater than vampire parlor tricks, just like her lowly leech of a father!" _

That argument so many years prior burned freshly in Alissa's mind as she realized Lucinda would have truly been okay, even happy with Christina's death.

"Mom," Christina wheezed, "You're crushing me,"

"Sorry, Butterfly," Alissa replied shakily loosening her fierce grip.

"It's alright, Mom," Christina replied sweetly, brushing tears from her eyes, "I understand,"

They shared a weak smile before standing together.

"Let's go home,"

"Christina, wait, please?" Faybelle called.

"What?" Christina asked pointedly.

"I'm-I'm S-s-s-sorry for hurting you,"

"I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to,"

Faybelle mumbled a hasty sorry in Shaggy's direction. He nodded.

Although Christina said nothing Faybelle swore she saw the tiniest smile on her face.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Melinda brought Cecelia to Meshell for help. The mermaid eagerly agreed and a plan of action was drawn out. Cecelia left to find Hadrian afterward, encountering him in the hall. They exchanged brief greetings before she got right to the point.

"Hadrian, I need your help collecting some moon-blooming marsh orchids for my potions", Cecelia said.

"What for?", he asked. "Just swim out there and get what you need."

"The marsh is fresh-water, barnacle-brain", she huffed. "And no one knows the marsh as good as you. Look, I'll just meet you at your ship tonight and we can go in one of your boats."

Cecelia marched off before Hadrian could respond.

Later that night, Christina and the ghouls arrived back on campus to help Cecelia get ready.

"How'd you get back in Christy? Aren't you expelled?"

"Technically yeah, but Grimm's shaking,"

"Your grandmother?"

"Who else?"

"Who cares, let's get to work!" Clawdeen declared.

"I better not look like a prissy princess after this or I'll hex you all," Cecelia warned.

"Who said anything about prissy Princess?" Frankie smirked as Christina pulled out the dress Clawdeen had made.

"When in doubt, go with black," Melinda added.

"I second that!" Christina agreed.

Soon enough, Cecelia was deemed ready. Wearing a low cut black dress with subtle blue accents that mimicked the water, her hair pulled into intricate braids, smoky eye makeup, she looked every bit the part of a villain and was nowhere near prissy princess standard.

Now, all they had to do was get past the night briers which was easy enough with Christina's magic if Raven had tried they would have stood ridged and gotten worse, much worse. Free from the school grounds, Cecelia ran to meet Hadrian

Little did Hadrian know what he was in for as Meshell had called upon an old family friend to set the mood. Sebastian the crab. Of course, she had to plead a bit as he was "too old for this" but he was a big softie and soon relented.

It was time to put on a spectacular show!

Sebastian had help at every corner hidden in plain sight and they were all awaiting their cue.

_Percussion _

_Strings _

_Winds _

_Words _

Sebastian began to sing, hidden close enough where Hadrian would hear him but he wouldn't be seen. Even if he could Hadrian was a little distracted.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dyin' to try  
You wanna kiss the girl/_

"Did you hear something?" Hadrian asked.

"No," Cecelia fibbed

She scooted closer hoping Hadrian would take the hint but he seemed just as oblivious as always, he didn't even notice the increase in wildlife that surrounded them.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Cecelia sighed. It wasn't working! not even the fireflies that seemed to dance along couldn't cheer her up.

Sebastian realized he needed a little help. He called on the fish for backup.

_Sing with me now:  
Sha la la la la la_  
_My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

"You okay, Cecelia?" Hadrian asked when he noticed how sad his companion seemed.

"I'm fine," Cecelia lied yet again.

"You...look nice,"

"Thank you,"

and she did, the moon shining down on her like a spotlight. She smiled shyly at him as they floated under the canopy of trees.

_Now's your moment  
Floatin' in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_The duo didn't realize how close they were getting to each other._

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along_

_Closer and closer still._

_And listen to the song  
The song say, "kiss the girl"  
Sha la la la la_

**Tick tock.**

They leaned in and Sebastian went for his big finish.

**Tick tock.**

_Music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

right as their lips were about to meet the boat capsized thanks to a massive thirty-five-foot crocodile known as Tick Tock. He was the same crocodile that forced Captain Hook into retirement and Hadrian wasn't too pleased about that. The mood officially broken by the hungry beast Hadrian drew his sword and prepared to skin Tick Tock as revenge. He was too focused on the battle before him to notice the bubbling water as an enraged Cecelia rose from it, scowling the water formed a whirlpool that swept up Tick tock and took him for a spin, the temperature of the water ever-increasing much to the chagrin of the fish. The water flashed and popped with magic, Cecelia's magic making it turbulent and dangerous, the whirlpool rose higher and higher, boiling then freezing the crocodile trapped within before spitting him out.

He slunk away, hungry and laden with scars.

Cecelia upon realizing that everything was ruined burst into tears catching Hadrian by surprise. He was even more shocked when he realized he cared.

"Thanks for the help, Cecelia, why are you so upset?"

he was not prepared for her answer.

"Tonight was supposed to be THE night!", she sobbed bitterly. "I even had those pretty princesses and their friends help make it perfect! You were FINALLY going to see ME! And it was WORKING until that overgrown gecko ruined everything!"

"What are ya talkin' about, Mate?", he asked, confused. "Looking for them orchids was just a set-up? Why?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU BLOODY, BARNACLE-BRAINED, RUM-SOAKED PIRATE?! I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET!"

And suddenly everything fell into place for Hadrian. They could talk about feelings later as his main concern-much to his own surprise-was helping Cecelia get cleaned up and getting them back to school.

Maybe one of cupid's family took pity on Cecelia for Hadrian was overcome by strong emotions that were usually linked to Melinda but now.

Now, it was different.

…...

* * *

A few days later, Olivia and Dalton found themselves in the headmaster's office with along with Melinda, her mother, Olivia's father who stayed far away from Theodora, Dorthy, and, Leo. Luckily for all those involved Milton had stepped out to pay a visit to a certain someone and her mother so, it was only Giles. Beside him was a large magic mirror not too different from Alissa and Maleficent's.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," Giles began.

"Are we in trouble?" Olivia meekly inquired.

Leo slipped beside her and took her hand.

He had asked her out after some gentle encouragement from Nora, Nala and, Tina. Their first date a simple stroll in the nearby park had gone well and Leo was already planning their next one hoping this time he would get the courage to kiss her.

"No, this is about the play," Giles assured them.

Melinda groaned she had already gotten in trouble for it! She was ready to snap until Dalton pulled her to his side.

"As unorthodox as it was it did fill the story requirements," Giles continued catching them all by surprise.

"You mean-" Olivia gasped.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "The portal's ready when you are,"

But Olivia didn't want to go home! She liked this new world with all its magical wonders. She found family, made friends and fell in love!

"Papa. I want to stay," she quietly told her father.

"Then we'll stay," Oscar smiled, "Both of us"

Olivia threw her arms around him.

Meanwhile, Melinda felt ready to sob surely Dalton would go home but much to her surprise that wasn't the case.

With the story fulfilled, he was able to remove the spurs which returned to their original form as a pair of heels which he handed to Dorthy as he pleaded to stay.

"I don't want to leave Melinda,"

Dorthy smiled, "You have my blessing, you always have,"

"Mine too," Theodora spoke, "You make Melinda happy,"

The group said their goodbyes to Dorthy and Toto who left shortly before Theodora who after so much excitement had to return to her castle and she invited Oscar along as they had to work out their differences for the sake of their children.

With the adults gone, the teens rushed to find their friends in order to share the good news.

They found Sarah and Samson in the library helping Edward with his homework. It seemed Edward was becoming their friend though he wouldn't outright admit it. As for Sarah and Samson, they were officially dating now and were always together smiling ear to ear.

"Guys we have the most awesome news! Go get the others!"

…...

* * *

Christina found it hard to concentrate on the schoolwork before her. She and Shaggy had been dating ever since Christina had broken Faybelle's spell over him and they admitted their feelings for each other but what would happen when Shaggy had to go home?

Unknown to her, Shaggy was having similar thoughts. He didn't want to make Christina leave her homeworld! That'd be cruel and selfish, a talk he'd had a few days prior with Clawdeen came to mind.

"_I don't know what to do, Clawdeen,"_

"_You love her and she loves you what do you mean you don't know what to do?"_

"_What like, happens when we have to leave?"_

_Clawdeen smiled, "Now you just need to ask yourself if you can imagine the rest of your life without her? If not, then...don't" _

Shaggy had been pondering that advice ever since.

Christina had received the same advice from Raven when she came to visit and now, she was just as lost in thought as Shaggy.

But an idea was forming in Shaggy's mind.

Maybe he did know what to do.

/

* * *

Meanwhile.

Headmaster Grimm arrived at Alissa's cottage knocking only twice before the door was opened by a scowling Alissa who demanded to know why he had come.

"I was in the area and thought I'd pay you a visit,"

"How nice of you," Alissa replied dryly, letting him in so they could get whatever this was over with as quickly as possible.

Christina sat on the couch, schoolwork on a lap desk. She barely acknowledged the headmaster's presence. Shaggy sat beside her and had to suppress the urge to growl. He did not like this man and his wolf instincts put him on guard the need to protect Christina above all else was first and foremost.

Duncan was cooking lunch as a way to repay Alissa's kindness, Clawdeen wasn't far away, sewing at the table, Daphne and Draculaura helped when they could. Velma was reading, Frankie, Kenny, and Fred were building working models of previous traps to see how they could be improved but everyone came to the living room to see what Grimm wanted

Christina sighed putting her schoolwork on the coffee table. She watched as Grimm made himself comfortable in her father's chair. She grabbed Shaggy's hand, afraid she might burst.

Alissa sat across from Grimm without offering him anything. A sign she didn't want him in her home.

"I would like to apologize for my rash decision to expel Christina," Grimm began, "And I would like to welcome her back," Grimm turned to Christina, "Now, that all your problems have been resolved,"

"Thank you but, I don't wish to go back,"

Grimm wasn't ready to give up, "But, your friends miss you,"

"I know they do but they understand I've always preferred home school,"

"Butterfly might even return to the Academy next year," Alissa smirked, watching the color drain from Grimm's face, "I sent her application in this morning,"

"But, the advanced classes are for normal fairies!"

Christina arched an eyebrow, Grimm backpedaled quickly.

"I just mean the fairies without a destiny,"

"I have no intention of signing the book, Faybelle can"

Grimm tried a different approach.

"You're a royal Dark Fairy you need a special class set,"

"Are you saying that the school that taught my **Grandmother **isn't good enough?"

"I think it's a Hexcellnt school," Alissa added, "And I have the final say not you,"

"Besides, you don't want my friends around and where I go, they go," Christina said pointedly.

Grimm almost spazzed when Shaggy kissed Christina on the cheek/

"My, my, what have I missed?"

Maleficent stood in the doorway smirking. She knew exactly what had been going on. She glared pointedly at the headmaster as she swept into the room, Diablo flying from her shoulder to land on Christina's as was his way of greeting her.

"I'm sorry to drop in unannounced, Alissa but I finally found a way to return Christina's friends to their homeworld,"

In truth, Maleficent just needed to get everyone to Ever After High. There was something she wanted them to see. Something she had sensed a long time ago when Christina was just a baby.

…...

* * *

Maleficent held her granddaughter in her arms. It had become known that whenever Maleficent showed up-which was often-she wanted to hold Christina. Alissa didn't have a problem with this as she needed the rest and after some prompting, Radu would hand her over abet begrudgingly as he also always wanted to hold her.

Christina was only a few weeks old but she was such a curious baby, eyes often growing wide at new sights and sounds. Today, however, she simply smiled at Maleficent, holding tightly to her finger with her tiny hand. Gazing at her, Maleficent felt something, saw something. It was the book, the magic that Grimm had suppressed and ignored for so long was starting to stir. And, Christina was the cause.

"You're going to do great things, dear one," Maleficent smiled knowingly.

…...

* * *

The news delighted Grimm to no end. He could finally be rid of the monsters that Christina had brought into this world.

Christina, however, was having a hard time not breaking down in tears, she knew it was selfish of her but she didn't want them to go. Not now, not ever. She clung to Shaggy, certain this was the end. A lone tear slipped down her cheek, which he quickly brushed away. Following Maleficent's instructions, they quickly traveled to Ever After High where Baba Yaga was already prepping the portal that would take Christina's friends home to their families. Christina felt numb, weak like she would shatter all over again as they stepped into the headmaster's office where Giles and Madame Yaga were waiting for them. Holding her anguished cries within became increasingly hard. In the mirror she could see the families lined up to greet their children, all eagerly awaiting their arrival even though they couldn't see them. How long had her mishap forced them to wait? It was because of her parents had been seperated from their children!

She could no longer hold in the tears, they flowed like a waterfall. She was soon engulfed in a giant group hug.

"Don't worry, Christy," Draculaura promised, "We'll be back,"

"You couldn't keep us away if you tried!" Clawdeen added, glaring at Grimm as she said this.

The others nodded in agreement. Well, all except Shaggy who looked exceptionally nervous as he pulled her close once more.

"Like, I'm not going with you guys," he declared catching them all off guard.

"What?"

"I'm like, staying here because I'm like, totally in love with Christina and I couldn't bear to live without her,"

"You can't stay here!" Grimm blurted.

Christina scowled at the headmaster despite her tears.

"Actually, Brother there's nothing preventing him from making a home here,"

"I won't hear of it!"

"You have no say in it, Grimm," Maleficent warned and Grimm fell quiet scared that she would unleash the birds on him again.

Christina was stunned, "But, Shaggy your life-"

"Is with you now. My family will like, understand," Shaggy swore, "From the day we met I loved you and I never want to leave you, Christina,"

He kissed her before she could object, not that she would at that point.

"I'm staying too," Scooby declared for he wouldn't dare leave Shaggy behind

Then before anything else could be said, The Storybook of Legends began to glow inside its case and for the first time in a very long time it opened to a blank page. All those present gathered around it in shock as words began to dance across it.

_The Wingless Fairy and the Wolf _

_Once upon a time, there was a fairy named Christina who was different from the others for she had no wings. She longed to fly..._

Maleficent smiled, "I told you, Grimm. Christina would and has written her own story,"

…...

* * *

**A few months later.**

Summertime had come at last and Christina couldn't be happier about it! No more schoolwork! It was a sunny day and she had chosen to spend it in the garden among her father's roses. It had taken some time but Alissa and, Maleficent had made them safe for her. Alissa had subsquently given her that part of the garden to look after and care for.

She had been out since sunrise nurturing them.

"Come on, Christina, or we'll like, be late!" Shaggy called as he stepped out of the house.

Shaggy had moved into the guest bedroom across the hall from Christina and often cooked meals for the entire household as a thank you.

"Melinda's gonna kill me," Christina laughed.

"Like, I don't think Dalton will let her,"

"You're right!" she smiled, "Now, let's go!"

THE END!

_Wait!_

Brooke, not now...

_I just have a few questions._

You get two.

_Fine, first what happened between Cecelia and Hadrian?_

That's up to the interpretation of the reader.

_Okay, Does Christina take over her Grandmother's kingdom?_

Maybe but that's the reader's choice now I've got an aurthor's note to write.

…...

* * *

**Is the ending rushed? Maybe but it's 12:30 in the morning. Besides, I touched on everything I could think of. The Oz kids, their parents etc etc.**

**Now, as a reminder, Hadrian and Cecelia are not my own. They, Dirk, Arthur and a host of other characters and concepts are the rightful property of my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45****. In fact, the kiss the girl sequence between Cecelia and Hadrian was his idea (hope I did well!)**

**Is there going to be a sequel? Maybe in the future but not anytime soon and if there is NO PARENT DEATH Geez, it makes me sad to kill of Christina's parents all the time!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
